Inuyasha's Son Remake
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inu, son of Inuyasha and Kagome searches for his long lost father, many things he has to face. Discovers many secrets he didn't know about himself... But there is something he never knew he would face... R
1. Inu, Son of Inuyasha and Kagome

**okay, for any of those who have read "Inuyasha's Son" I"m redoing it cause that was my first attempt after my writing skills have improved a bit... And for the record I'm teaching myself in writing till I can go to a good collage... anyway, enough with the authors note, here's the story!**

* * *

The battle for the jewel was complete. The jewel had disappeared along with Naraku. Kagome had wished for the jewel to disappear. Where ever it was, it was hard to say. There was nothing but peace now with Inuyasha and his friends. Miroku and Sango were now married. Kagome and Inuyasha were expecting a baby. Inuyasha was very happy to be a father. He knew that he would protect his child with his life, along with protecting his mate.

Time had passed since Naraku's disappearance. No one knew where the half demon was but they didn't care. For he hasn't shown his ugly mug at all. Kagome and Inuyasha were outside, under the god tree. Inuyasha held his young son. Their son was only a few months old but they haven't thought of a name for him yet. They just couldn't decide. But then, Inuyasha handed their son to Kagome. Something was wrong!

He could sense a demon coming. And coming fast. There was no telling what this demon could be.

"Go to the well!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"I won't leave you!" Screamed Kagome.

"You have too! Our son has to live! Along with you Kagome! I can't lose either one of you! Go! Please!" Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't want to leave him. But she knew that he was right. Sure, their son was a half demon. But he was still to young to survive this kind of battle that was dawning upon Inuyasha. So, Kagome did the only thing that she could've done. And that was to run to the well. Without the jewel, there was no way that she could return. For, the well had no sealed itself. Her only way back was Inuyasha. But... he was in a battle, that the outcome would become a mystery.

There were no sounds at this time of the night. It was dark, cold and quite. The only sound that was made was the sound of the crickets. But, through the darkness was the sound of a baby's wail. Kagome stared at her son as she said with a small smile "we haven't named you yet... Your father... and I just couldn't agree on a name... Cause you were a blessing to us... But no name sounded right..."

She sighed to herself as she gazed at her son's face, that looked so much like his fathers. Kagome kept her small smile as she said "you look so much like him... There are no other names that seem to fit you... but one... You're my little boy... My little Inuyasha..."

15 Years Later

A young teen is walking down the streets of Tokyo. His hair was long and silver, with two black stripes in it. His hair was just past is waist but the black stripes were only a few inches from the bottom. His clothing was a red shirt, blue jeans and a black baseball cap. His golden eyes stared at the streets of the city. The fumes from cars hurt his sensitive nose as he breathed in the air.

All this teen could do was stare at the sky, thinking, wondering why he was the way he is... Wondering why he has... sesnes that no one else has. He has super strength, speed, and a great sense of smell and hearing. These were powers that no human could have... These... these were powers that something... unhuman would posses.

_'What am I?'_ Thought the silver haired teen. All his life, he had wondered the same thing. What he was... He wasn't sure what the hell he was... His mother... a very kind and normal woman... But his father... he wasn't so sure... For he's never met him... Why was that? Didn't his father want him? Did he even want to stay with his mother...? Those were one of the many things he wished to know, but never got a straight answer...

"Yo Inu! Wait up!" Screamed a males voice.

The teen turned around to see a boy with short black hair and blue eyes running up to him. The other teenager is wearing a purple shirt with black jeans. The silver teen calmly asked "hey Takai, what's up?"

"Same old. Spending time with my old man when I get home." Replied Takai.

Takai saw the sadden look in his friends golden eyes as he said "I'm sorry dude... I... I keep forgetting that you don't have your dad around... I mean..."

"It's okay Takai... It isn't your fault... I guess my old man just didn't care about me... Or my mom..." Replied the silver haired teen. Takai could only sigh. He's heard this ever since he first met Inu. There was no mistaken it. Inu just couldn't get over the fact that he didn't have a dad... They just couldn't get over that, and Inu's mother hasn't dated once. It was like she was still in love with Inu's father...

Inu stared at the sky as he said "I'm just gonna head home. I promised my mom that I would go home after school before I go to help my uncle at the shrine." Takai could only nod. Inu was a strange guy. Not including his heritage. In fact, the only people that knew about Inu's abilities were himself, and Inu's family. Takai is Inu's only friend... No one, could ever accept Inu for who or what he is... Takai only had once wish and that was for his best friend, to find the happiness that he deserves...

* * *

"I'm home!" Screamed Inu as he kicked his shoes off at the door and replaced them with blood red slippers. Inu walked into the kitchen and the only person in the house was a woman with long black hair, the same length as his own. She was wearing a long green dress. The woman hummed a lovely tune as she was cooking.

Inu could only smile as he said "hey mom."

The woman turned around as she stared at her son. She has chocolate brown eyes as she said "oh Inu! Your home. Your Uncle Souta called. He said to come to the shrine as soon as you can. Also, he said to bring that red kimono of yours this time."

Inu could only smile at his mother. Even though her smiles were always fake when she stared at him. He couldn't help but smile. His mother was the only person in the world that he wants to help. After all, he only wants her to be happy... Truly happy... He had suggested for her to date, but she always said the same thing, and that was "I'm sorry Inu... But I can't date..."

But he would always ask her "why? Are you still in love with the old man? The one who left you alone to raise me?! The freak with the dog ears!" But he couldn't bring himself to hate her. After all, he couldn't help with who she loves or doesn't love... Inu slowly took his hat off, to show that he has two silver dog ears, the stripes in his hair were also on his ears. They started at the tip of his ears and down to only stop a few inches from the bottom.

His mother kept her smile up as she said "I made your favourite, ramen."

Inu couldn't help but jump for joy. Ramen, his favourite meal in the world. Running upstairs to get rid of his bag, to only run back down and sat at the table. Inu was slightly jumping in his seat as he waited for his mother to hand him his cup of ramen. But, as he stared at his mother, he couldn't help but stare at her. Deep in her eyes, was the sadness that he knew so well... The sadness that she used on him every time... every time that she would look at him... He never truly understood why she stared at him like that...

But... he wants to know... He really wants to know... His mother was grabbing her purse as she said "I have to leave Inu. I got called a little while ago... The hospital needs me to help them with a elderly woman. I know it's short notice but I hope you understand...." Before she could leave, there was a sound. The sound of her son's claws tapping the table. She didn't turn to face him. Knowing that he wanted to ask her something...

"Mom... tell me something about my father... Please..." Asked Inu.

"I'm sorry... But I can't..."

Smacking the table as he stood, Inu screamed "WHY THE HELL NOT! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW WHO THE HELL MY FATHER IS AND YOU WON'T TELL ME A DAMN THING! I'VE NEVER SEEN PICTURES! OR ANYTHING! NO NAME! NO INFORMATION OF WHO HE IS! WHY DON'T YOU _TELL_ME!!!!" What he saw next, was what shocked him. His mother turned around with tears in her eyes. Inu, slowly sat back down as he stared at his mother with wide shocked eyes.

"All I can say about your father... Is that you don't just look like him... But you can also act like him..." With that said, she walked out the door. Leaving a very shocked teen.

Inu just sat at the table. Eating his ramen. There was nothing he could do now... He's never yelled at his mother before... Let alone make her cry... _'How could I have been so selfish...? Asking about my father when talking about him upsets her... I should be ashamed with myself...!'_When he finished his ramen, he grabbed his hat, his kimono and walked out the house and locked it on his way out.

Inu slowly walked through the streets of the city. There was no mistaken it... Now he knew why his mother was always sad when she stared at him... It was because he looked like his father... And almost acted like him... It does explain a lot... But does his father... have the ears? Claws? Fangs? Silver hair and dog ears? And everything else that he can do that no one else can? Maybe he has more questions then before. And very few answers...

Inu had slowly walked up the stairs to the shrine. He hadn't realized how far he had walked. Must have been in very deep thought to not have noticed this. He walked into the house and said "Uncle Souta, I'm here!"

A young looking man walked into the hall. He had short brown hair, and the same chocolate brown eyes as his mother. The man also wore a red and white priest kimono. Inu just stared at his uncle as he said "I didn't have enough time to change... So, I just brought my kimono here. You don't mind if I change here do you?"

Souta shook his head as Inu walked upstairs to the spare room. There was no mistaken it. Souta had seen the look on Inu's face. The look that Inu has when he's thinking about something he regrets. As soon as Inu walked down, his uncle asked "what happened this time Inuyasha?"

"Nothing..."

"You can't lie to me, tell me right now what happened!" Screamed Souta.

Inu sighed as he explained everything that happened at home. Demanding about his father, making his mother cry and about what she said to him before she left for work. Souta calmly listened as Inu explained all that has happened. And of course, Souta could understand all that's happened. For he too, had suffered growing up with out his father.

"I didn't mean to make her cry Uncle... Really I didn't... I just wanted to know about my father... I didn't mean to lose my temper..." Said a shamed Inu.

Souta calmly said "I can understand that Inu. You wanted to know about your father. It's understandable. Just give Kagome more time and she'll tell you alright?"

Inu could only sigh. This was the same thing that he was told when he was a child. He waited alright. But it still got him no where. His mother, will never tell him about his father... Never... Souta calmly said "how about you go and get a old vase for me in the shed. I need to clean that out so we can sell it later."

Inu nodded and ran toward the shed. He knew everything about the shrine inside out. After all, he spent most of his childhood here at this very shrine when his mother had to work. It was better to grow up here, even if he didn't have friends at the time. But as he walked, he could hear a voice. One from long ago. He could have sworn that he's heard the voice before. But he wasn't sure where...

_"Go to the well!"_ Screamed a voice.

_"I won't leave you!"_ Screamed another.

"That's mom's voice... What's going on?" Asked Inu.

_"You have too! Our son has to live! Along with you Kagome! I can't lose either one of you! Go! Please!"_Replied the mysterious voice.

The voice sounded so familiar to Inu. It said to go to the well... when it was talking to his mother... It must have been a memory that was buried deep within his mind. Walking to the well house, hoping that maybe he would find something in there. Sliding the door open, there was nothing but darkness. The room was filled with not just darkness, but dust, cobwebs and the strange smell... A very old scent that he wasn't sure of... But one scent was his mothers... And... his?

What was his own scent doing here? That doesn't make sense! Slowly, Inu made his way to the well. Maybe he would find something inside the well. At least, he hoped... When he looked inside the well, there was nothing. "What the hell was that voice I heard?" Asked Inu. Sighing to himself, he was about to go back to the stairs in the small house. But suddenly, he felt dizzy.

Everything in the room was spinning. He couldn't think. Everything just went fuzzy. Inu took a few steps back, and hit the well. Causing him to fall backwards, into the well. The last thing he could remember seeing, was his uncle. Running toward him, with his arm stretched out hoping to catch him. His uncle screamed out "INUYASHA!!!!"

After that, there was nothing. Inu had passed out. His mind was surrounded by nothing, but the darkness that lived in his heart, his soul... The darkness of being alone...


	2. Out Of The Well And Into The Past

Inu was laying in the well. How long had has he been there? Minutes? Hours? It was one of the many mysteries of the world. Slowly coming around, Inu opened his bright golden eyes to see the darkness of the well. Standing as he stared around in the well. There was no mistaken it... He really did fall into the well.

"I fell... Uncle tried to catch me... But why am I still in here? And most of all... HOW THE HELL DID I FUCKING FAINT! WHAT KIND OF GUY FAINTS FOR NO DAMN REASON!" Said a calm, then in raged half demon. Without waiting for someone to answer, not really sure if his Uncle was still there, he started to climb out of the well.

_'Wasn't there a ladder here before?'_Thought Inu with confusion.

When he finally got to the surface of the well, he looked around. The smell of fresh air came to his nose and he couldn't help but inhale deeply. The air was so clean. Why was it like this? And most of all, where was his Uncles place? That makes no sense... Then, he stood out of the well and started to walk around. This place was so peaceful. No tainted air. No buildings... Nothing but forests.

"Wow... wonder where this place is... Maybe the well has a city under ground or something... Then again... if that were the case, then the sun wouldn't be shining... So... just where the hell am I?" Asked Inu.

Then, something came across his nose. It almost smeled like a snake. But it was slightly different... What could it be? This wasn't making any sense... How could a snake... not smell like... well... a snake? That doesn't make any sense! But then, his train of thought was cut off by the sound of something slithering closer.

At first he thought that it was the snake. But, that was until he saw what it was. Okay, so it was sorta a snake... BUT A SNAKE WITH TWO LARGE FUCKING HORNS ON IT'S HEAD AND IT WAS TALLER THEN THE FREAKING SCHOOL! The snake hissed at Inu, saying _"oooooooo a half breed. You s-s-s-s-s-s-s-should make a fine s-s-s-s-s-snake!"_

Then the snake charged at Inu. Inu managed to jump out of the way in time. But what the snake said. That made him wonder. Half Breed? What was that? Well, what ever it was he didn't like it. The snake tried to charge again, but Inu managed to swipe his hand at the demon. His claws glowed with a bright blue light. Inu stared at his claws in wonder.

For as soon as his claws hit the snake they burned the snakes flesh. The snake hissed in pain. Glaring at Inu. There was no way that this snake was going to back down easily. The snake's mouth opened and black orbs of strange energy was starting to build up. Inu stared and took a step back. Just staring at that orb made him afraid.

But something deep down was telling him what his next move should be. He still remembered the last time he heard this voice.

_"So Takai, anything new?" Asked Inu._

_"Nah, Just thinking if I should ask that girl out..." Replied Takai._

_Inu sighed. Every time Takai was going to ask a girl out he found out later that she was either dating someone, or she wasn't interested. Hell, he even wondered why he some times rubs the girl's ass! Then, Inu heard something. He heard a strong voice in his head. What was this voice? What was it trying to say?_

_'MOVE'! screamed the voice._

_Then, Inu ducked and just as he did, a ball came zipping over his head. When Inu turned around, he saw the glare of someone. This wasn't surprising. Must have been another angry guy cause his girl friend was drooling over Inu. That wasn't surprising... This happened every week... But... for the first time... he wondered... what was that voice? And why did it tell him when danger was near...?_

Inu saw the attack coming. And just as it was close the voice screamed 'DODGE!'

Inu jumped, rolling on the ground till he landed on feet in a crouching position. The snake glared. Inu glared right back. There was no way that he was going to lose to this snake! He's never lost before and he isn't going to lose now! The snake used it's attack again. But Inu just kept on dodging. As if the attacks were nothing.

But, then his claws started to glow again. A bright blue. The blue was as blue as the sky itself. The voice returned to him as it said 'GO INTO THE ATTACK! SWIPE YOUR CLAWS IN THE CENTER!'

Inu did as he was told. Even though he wasn't sure who the voice way, he knew that it's never stirred him wrong and now wasn't time to feel that it would fail it. Jumping into the attack, claws still glowing brightly. Like his eyes as they burned with fire and determination. Inu entered the orb of dark energy. His claws glowed brighter. Then, the voice entered his mind again as it said 'ATTACK HERE!'

Swiping his claws, the attack disappeared. Inu smirked. The snake stared at the energy of his attack. But then, flying through it was Inu. His right clawed hand was held back. His face was filled with rage as he screamed "DIE YOU FUCKING SNAKE!"

The attack hit. The snake hissed in pain. Smirking as the snake fell Inu back flipped in the air to land on his feet with ease. Of course, he was short of breath. This was something he wasn't used too. Sure, he was the top star in every sport but even he had his limits. Slowly he started to walk away. But then, he felt something grab him.

Pain shot through his whole body at that very moment. He looked down and saw the jaws of the snake. It's fangs dug deep around the mid section of his body. Inu screamed out in pain. The snake only laughed. Digging his fangs deeper into Inu's body. Which of course only caused Inu to scream even louder. There was no way that Inu could come out of this alive! Why didn't the voice warn him this time?

Maybe... maybe it was because even the voice in his head couldn't see that coming... Inu stopped screaming. His body felt numb. He... he just couldn't move anymore... Slumping over from the numbness, no escape this time... He would never see his mother, Uncle, grandmother or his best friend ever again... Was..., was this the end?

His vision was starting to grow dark around the edges of his vision. All Inu could do was smile. Smile... Why he could only smile was something that even he couldn't understand at the moment... But, the last thing he saw, was someone running up to him. Who ever that was, he was hoping that they could help him...

* * *

Inu was surrounded by darkness once more. Walking around, trying to figure out where he was... Did the snake get to him? That could be possible since the fangs were filled with venom.

"I must be dead." Said Inu to himself.

"Hey, you gonna wake up Inuyasha?" Asked a males voice.

"Huh? Who's that?"

"Yo! You gonna wake up? You were beaten up pretty badly and had a lot of venom. But you'll live, all you have to do is wake up." Replied the voice.

Inu was just confused. Wake up? Wasn't he dead? Didn't the snake get to him? Didn't he fight the snake and lose? Wait...

"I FUCKING LOST! DAMN IT ALL!" Screamed Inu.

"WAKE THE HELL UP DAMMIT!"

Then Inu felt a slap across his face, snapping him out of his sleep.

* * *

Inu woke up and stared into the pair of bright green eyes. At first Inu thought that he was just imagining things. Cause no one has that shade of green for eyes. Then, he saw the eyes blink in confusion. Almost as if they were staring into the eyes of someone that was in their past. There was no way that anyone could just imagine that. It just wasn't possible.

The green eyes blinked again as the man said "Inuyasha? Your still around after all... Thought you disappeared 15 years ago after Kagome and your son went into the well."

Inu blinked in confusion. Disappeared? Kagome? Son? Well? What the hell? "Look buddy, I don't know who you are, but I can say this, I'm only 15 years old and I don't have a son! I'm too freaking young for a son!"

When Inu got a better look at the strange man, he saw that this man had long red orangish hair pulled into a ponytail by a blue ribbon. His clothing was a light blue shirt with white leaf patters. Dark blue pants and a fur vest. But that wasn't what shocked him. It was the tail and fox feet that shocked the teen. Inu blinked his big confused gold eyes as he asked "uh... what are you? Where am I?"

The man chuckled as he said "guess I should have expected that. Anyway, I'm Shippou, a fox demon. Your in Feudal Japan. From what Kagome told me when she used to come here at least. Heh." Inu just stared at Shippou. Thinking about what he said. But then, he had just realised something.

"Wait, this 'Kagome' you know... Is her last name 'Higurashi'?" Asked Inu.

"Yeah, why? You know her? Judging from your clothing I'd say that your from her time..." Answered Shippou.

Inu was shocked. Time? He could feel himself close to fainting right then and there. But his pride wouldn't allow that to happen again. When he tried to stand, he just fell back down. His whole body hurt. Everything started to spin. Shippou saw this, so he helped Inu up. He calmly said "take it easy. Your still badly wounded. You may have demon blood flowing through your veins but even a half demon has limits."

Inu's eyes widened in shock, and confusion. Demon blood? Half demon? What? "I can't be a demon. Let alone have demon blood. That just isn't possible!"

Shippou chuckled as he said "oh but it's very true boy. Haven't you ever wondered why you could do things that no other human could do? Didn't you ever feel different from other humans?"

Inu stared at the ground. Thinking about everything that Shippou had just said.

_Inu was on the roof of his school, looking at the city. Then, his gaze went to his claws. 'what am I?' He thought. He's always wondered that. What was he? His mother was human. While he... well he didn't know what he was. There was no answers... The only person that could answer that was his mother, and father... But his father wasn't around and his mother just couldn't tell him..._

_'Just... just what the hell am I?'_

_***********************************************************_

_Inu was at a school dance. Alone. There was lots of couples dancing. Hell, even his perverted friend Takai got a date. And everyone knew how much of a perve he was. How he wished that he was at home playing video games right now. But no, his mother wanted him to come. Come to be more of a people person. Staring at his claws again, thinking if anyone could accept him._

_His hand tightened into a fist. He could feel his claws deep into his skin. The smell of his blood hit his nose. 'Why did I even bother coming? No one could accept me for what I am... What ever that is anyway...' He thought. Then a few girls started to walk over to him. They all stared at him with heart eyes. All Inu could do was sigh. This always happened._

_To all girls, he was the most beautiful guy in the world... Even to the ones with boyfriends... He could sense that they were only after him for his looks... Or because he was good at all of the sports. None of them could accept him for what or who he is... Never..._

_"Dance with me Inu!" Screamed the girls at once._

_Inu just stared at them with a expressionless look. All he could say was "you wouldn't accept me if you knew. Why don't you look for a guy that you would really spend your time with and not someone that you could care less about..."_

_With that he left. He just couldn't stand to be in the same room with everyone... It just made him feel weird... Like he was a freak compared to them. Maybe he was... For who could ever love someone that was like a monster..._

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he calmly said "so what? I'm used to that life! I've always lived that life! And I always will..."

Shippou could sense how Inu was feeling right now. He hadn't felt something like this since his friend Inuyasha disappeared. So, to help take his mind off of what they were talking about, Shippou calmly asked "so, what's your name anyway?"

"Inuyasha Higurashi. Call me Inu though please." Replied Inu.

Shippou was in shock. He stared at Inu with wide eyes as he said "your... your Kagome's son? Then... then... your... your..."

Inu stared at Shippou with one of his eye brows raised. Something was on Shippou's mind. Wait, he knows his mom! Then that would mean that he knows his father too! "Shippou! You knew my mom right? Then that means you had to have known my father! If so, please tell me! Please I really want to know!"

Shippou took a deep breath. He calmly told him "yeah, I knew your parents... both of them... Kagome was a wonderful person.... And your father... Inuyasha was a great fighter... He had the strongest sword of all. The Tetseiga. Anyway, after you were born Kagome and Inuyasha had trouble naming you. They couldn't find a name that could or would suit you... They went to the Sacred Tree and that was when it all changed..."

Inu just stared at Shippou. The fox demons eyes were now sadden from all of these memories of the past. That was understandable. Anyone would feel sad to explain such a past if someone you knew just suddenly disappeared... At least, that's what he thinks happened...

"We heard Inuyasha's screams of pain... We all tried to run to help... Kagome's and your scent was already gone... There was no mistaken it... You both disappeared into the well. But as for Inuyasha... He never went near the well... His sword disappeared... Along with his body... We just couldn't find him... The only thing that could be sensed was a sealing spell. Nothing more..." Replied Shippou.

Inu stared at the ground. So... his father disappeared without a trace... That would explain why his mother was so sad... She never left his father... And he never left her... for his father had just disappeared... It does make a lot of sense... Then Inu calmly asked "were there any traces at all... to where my father disappeared to?"

"No... sorry... Anyway, we should get you to the village. Sango can check those wounds..."

"Keh, I've had worse... I'll heal up in no time."

"Just like your father."

"Huh?"

"Your father was the same way. Always said that he would heal in no time."

"I don't care... All I know... is that I'll heal and I can start to look for my father... I want to find him for my mom..." Replied Inu with a bit of a sad tone in his voice.

"Don't worry Inu, we'll find him... I'm sure of it..." Replied Shippou in a calm tone of voice.

They had arrived to the village father then they had thought. Must have been in some very deep thought when they arrived. A woman that appeared to be in her late 30's walked out of the hut. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing a pink and green kimono she stared at Shippou and Inu. There was no mistaken it when she saw Inu.

Her eyes widened in shock. She screamed out "MIROKU! IT'S INUYASHA!"

Inu sighed. Did he look so much like his father for everyone to mistake him for his father?

"Look lady, Yeah, my name's Inuyasha, but I'm not the one your thinking of cause I just arrived here... In fact according to Shippou here, he said this is my second time here." Said Inu in a tired tone of voice.

The woman walked into her hut with Shippou still carrying Inu inside. As soon as Shippou placed Inu inside, and laid him near the wall they had another man walk into the hut.

This man had black hair pulled into a small ponytail that ended at his neck. Dark blue eyes, earrings, black and purple monk clothing and a golden staff. Inu knew that this guy had to be a monk like in the history books. The man calmly said "so, Inuyasha you have returned."

"I'M NOT THE INUYASHA YOU KNOW DAMMIT! I'M HIS SON! From what Shippou told me at least..."

The man calmly said "oh? So your Kagome's son... Named you after your father... Well, anyway. I'm Miroku, and this is my wife Sango. It's nice to see you again young Inuyasha."

"Inu, people call my Inu..." Said Inu.

"Alright Inu. So tell me, how did you get through the well? We all thought it was sealed." Asked Miroku.

"Not sure... I was walking by the well house when I heard voices... One sounded like my mother... and the other... it was a man's voice... Sounded deep and rough I guess you could say... I'm not sure who it was but... I think it was my father..." Said a calm Inu.

Sango stared at Inu, staring at his sadden eyes. She could even see his ears droop. So, she asked "how's Kagome anyway?"

"Sad... Depressed... Upset... Smiles fake smiles all the time when she sees me... I know their fake... But I always show that I don't know..." Replied Inu.

Shippou calmly said "that's to be expected. Your almost a mirror image of Inuyasha. The only difference between the two of you is that his hair is pure silver. Yours has black streaks in it. So, tell me Inu... What do you plan to do now?"

Inu stared at Shippou with fire burning in his eyes. Shippou knew that gaze all to well. That was the stare that Inuyasha would use when he was going into a battle. And to Inu, this was a battle that would be worth fighting in. "I'm gonna find my father... I want to see my mom smile... Smile for real... That's the only thing I wish for... That's the only thing I want..."

* * *

**To answer any qustions, okay, I know Inu was wearing a kimono, but the style of it is different then what they wore in the past, don't ask me how... anyway, hoped you like the chapter see ya later when I update again!  
*leaves***


	3. New Sword, Memories, And The Riddle

_Running, running through the darkness. The darkness that is within his soul. Something that isn't... isn't human. He could feel his blood burning through his veins. The blood rushing through his body... The blood... the blood of a demon. Something that isn't a human, but a monster. Screaming. The screams of people dear to his heart. People... who though...?_

_He couldn't remember. Who were they? Who were dear to him? Who's screams? He wasn't sure. But, he knew that they were screams of murder. Screams begging for mercy. Screams, asking to live. To go back to family... friends... Pleading for him to stop. All these voice, screams... all so familiar but also so distant... Then... everything went blank. His mind, his senses, his emotions. Everything. Inu stared into the eyes of a killer._

_Blood red eyes, with icy blue irises. Blue stripes on his face. Long fangs and claws. There was no mistaken it... Inu was looking at himself... what he would be as a monster. The monster that he is inside... The monster stared behind him. At the bodies of the people he's just killed. Inu's eyes widened in shock. How... how could this have happened? He wouldn't kill anyone! He couldn't kill anyone! That was the thing... and yet... there were dead bodies... his claws covered in their blood. _

_Was he a monster? Was he ment to kill? Like all demon? Demons kill... they kill for the joy of it... And yet, he couldn't accept that. He just wouldn't. Then, his other self spoke..._

_"This is what you are. You are a demon. The son of a demon. You shall act like a demon. And you will. You'll never, after all... be accepted. Never."_

_"Your wrong! Your... your wrong..."_

_Inu's demon smirked. There was no mistaken the look in Inu's eyes. He wasn't sure if he could be accepted by anyone. There was no one that could accept him in the real world. Then, what he saw next, made him stare in horror. For the bodies of his family... his mother, Uncle and grandmother laid on the ground. Even his best friend Takai laid there. Their life's blood spills into the street._

_How could this happen? Then, Inu stared at his claws. His claws were now covered in blood. But, not just any blood, but the blood of the people he cared for the most. The people dear to him, his heart... Now... their dead... Inu clenched his hands into tight fists, and he threw his head back and screamed._

Inu woke up covered in cold sweat. Panting. Gasping for breath. Luckily he didn't scream as he woke up. Or he could risk waking up everyone in the room... er hut. Inu looked at the now raising sun. It was dawn. And he couldn't get back to sleep. Not that he would want to go back to sleep that is. So, Inu got up and started to head out of the hut. The sun raise was amazing in the past. That was another plus to this time.

Inu then thought that maybe a nice jog through the forest would help him clear his mind of the nightmare that he just had. Inu started out as a light jog. Inu couldn't help but think of that nightmare. There was nothing that he could do about it. What if the dream was right? Was he a monster? Was he something that should kill for fun? Inu shook his head. No, he couldn't kill. It just wasn't in him... Or was it?

Wanting to get those thoughts out of his head even more, Inu started to run. He just wanted those thoughts out. Out of his head. There was just no way that anyone could accept him. There was just no way that it could be possible... Then, Inu looked at the tree... the Sacred Tree. All he could do was smile. How this tree could bring peace to him... was a mystery in itself.

Inu slowly walked to the tree. He knew that this tree ment a lot to his family. But mostly to his mother. Inu remembered that when he was younger, his mother would always place her palm on the tree. Always in the same spot. Where the bark of the tree was rotten. Scarred. Why she always placed her hand on it, he'll never know. All Inu did then, was sit under the tree and he slowly fell asleep.

_Inu was walking through the grey halls of his new school. A new school in the middle of the year. Sure, it doesn't make any sense. But there was a reason behind it. For, Inu had one of his fights at his old school. Got kicked out for sending the kid to a hospital. Inu stared at the door of his new class room. Slowly, he knocked on the door. Waiting for the door to open._

_As soon as he knocked, there was a voice saying "come in." With that said, Inu slowly slid the door open. Everyone in the room stared at him. Inu wore the school uniform. Which was a blue shirt with black pants. But what confused everyone the most was the hat. Everyone knew that they weren't suppose to wear hats. But Inu, of course does._

_The teacher calmly asked "young man, why do you wear a hat?"_

_"I have a sensitive scalp. I have to keep sun off of it at all times."_

_"But it isn't that bright inside."_

_"It doesn't matter sir. My mother told me to always wear my hat. even with a little bit of sun light." Replied Inu in a cold tone of voice._

_The teacher could only nod. Then he asked "then will you tell us your name young man?"_

_"My name's Inuyasha Higurashi." Answered Inu._

_The teacher nodded as he calmly said "alright Inuyasha. Please take your seat. There's only one seat left. You'll sit next to Takai."_

_Inu walked up the aisle. As he walked, he couldn't help but notice all of the stares he got from the girls. He could hear them whisper things like "he's so hot!" Or, "oh wow, look at his hair! It's silver!" And even "I wish he'd ask me out!" But he didn't take notice to them. He wasn't interested. There was no point. No human could or would accept him. Besides people in his family. Then, when Inu finally took his seat, he couldn't help but feel the stare of the person next to him._

_When he heard the boy say "hey, I'm Takai Hoshi. Nice to meet you. Inuyasha right? Welcome."_

_Inu didn't pay any attention to him. There was no point in making friends. There was just no point. But this boy didn't know when to quit. He just kept on whispering to him. Trying to get his attention. Then, Inu growled at the boy. Takai moved away slightly as he said "wow, your growl sounds so real. How do you do that?"_

_Inu glared, then turned away. But, Takai wouldn't stop. He wanted to be his friend. There was no escaping this guy. Inu sighed as he said "what the hell do you want?"_

_"I want to become your first friend, that's all. It must be tough to be new. Being alone and scared and all that." Replied Takai._

_Inu growled darker as he said "I fear nothing! Besides, you wouldn't want to be my friend. No one would. I've been alone and I'll remain that way."_

_Takai just looked at Inu with confusion. Wondering what would make Inu act this way. Maybe he has some problems a home? That could be it... Maybe... But that wasn't going to stop him from becoming this guy's friend! So, Takai kept his smile up as he said "what makes you say that? Do you have problems at home? Does your mother slap you or something? Does your dad threaten you or something?"_

_Inu dug his claws into his desk. If this guy wasn't human, he'd kill him right now. Oh how he wished this guy wasn't a human. Inu glared at Takai again, saying with a deadly tone "my mother is a very nice women."_

_"What about your father?"_

_"Don't have one. Never met him."_

_Takai was shocked at this. How could someone not know their own father? So, Takai asked "so... why do you want to be alone? If you don't mind answering."_

_"Cause no one would want to be friends with someone like me. Let's just leave it at that."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Your not gonna shut up are you?"_

_"Nope. Not until I become your friend and you answer all of my questions."_

_Inu sighed. This human was persistent. That much was for sure. So, Inu calmly said "meet me on the roof at lunch. You'll get your answers there. Alright? Also, tell someone, you die."_

_Takai nodded with a gulp. the stare Inu was giving him told him that he ment it. There was just something that told Takai that Inu was someone that you wouldn't want to mess with. Or cross. But, there was also the fact that Takai got this feeling that Inu was also a great guy. Who was just misunderstood. Maybe that was why Inu preferred to be alone. Cause he wasn't understood. Yeah, that could be it!_

_*****************************************************_

_Takai was out on the roof. Like Inu had asked. It was lunch time, and Takai had already eaten. But there was something wrong. WHERE THE HELL WAS INU!? "Oh yeah, he tells me to meet him up here and he doesn't even show up!" Screamed Takai. He walked to the railing that was at the edge of the roof. He stared out at the yard of the school. Everyone was chatting away._

_Most people with the jocks or the popular kids. He wasn't one of them. He was only known as the perverted kid. It wasn't his fault that he was like that. It was just the way he is. But then, something caught his eye. Something black was zipping up the wall. Takai moved out of the way screaming "OH SHIT!" He fell on his ass, eyes closed. Waiting for what ever was coming up the wall was gone._

_Then there was a voice saying "hey, what are you doing on your ass? Trip?"_

_Takai opened his eyes and stared at the gold eyed, silver haired teen. He stood up and screamed "where the hell have you been man! Also, did you see something zip up the wall? And also, how did you get there?"_

_"To answer your questions, I went home to grab my ramen. Two, there was only one thing zipping up the wall, and that was me that zipped up the wall, thus also answering your third question. Anymore you'd like me to answer?" Replied Inu._

_Takai only had his mouth opened wide. How could anyone run up the wall like that?! It wasn't possible! It just wasn't! What the hell? Inu got off of the railing and stood up on his feet. There was no way that this guy could have run up the wall... It wasn't humanly possible... Inu stared at Takai with a very calm and yet bored look. That look told Takai that Inu ment business._

_"Look, your the first human to have even reached out to me. Most people were to scared to even get close to me. In other words. I'm very impressed. Which is very hard to happen for me. But, there is one other thing I want to see... Are you afraid of me at all?" Replied the half demon._

_Takai shook his head. "Why would I be afraid of you?"_

_"Because of this."_

_Then, Inu flexed his claws and swiped at the stone wall. Leaving huge and deep claw marks into the wall. Takai stared with wide eyes as he stared in shock. How could anyone do that? That was also not possible! What the hell?_

_"What are you?" Asked Takai with shock._

_Inu looked away as he said "not sure. I only know that I'm not human... well... not _fully_ human at least. I've been like this for as long as I can remember."_

_"But, you look human. Besides the super human strength, the hair and eye color. Other then that, your normal." Said Takai in a calm voice._

_"Heh, that's what you think. Haven't you noticed one other thing Takai? Something missing?" Asked Inu._

_Takai stared at Inu, looking carefully. Wondering what could be missing. But, he couldn' find anything that could or would be missing. Let's see... He has both eyes... He has hair. A face. Teeth. Nails, that are really claws. Hm... What could be missing.... What oh what... Then, he noticed something. When he looked at both sides of Inu's head, he noticed what was missing. His ears!_

_"Where the hell are your ears man!?" Screamed a very loud Takai._

_Inu covered the top of his head as he winced in pain. The volume of his scream was very high. Thus hurting his very sensitive ears. Takai stared at Inu, wondering why he was wincing in pain. This doesn't make any sense. First this guy has claws, and now he doesn't even have any freaking ears! But then, how does he even hear?! Inu glared at Takai. His eyes burned with fire as he screamed "DON'T FUCKING YELL DAMMIT! I HAVE VERY SENSITIVE HEARING ow ow ow ow!"_

_Inu winced more from his own yelling. His ears felt like they would bleed at any minute now. This stinks. Why was he cursed with sensitive hearing? That was just so unfair. Takai glanced at Inu, wondering what was going on. How could he have sensitive hearing if this guy doesn't even have ears. Unless..._

_"Take the hat off."_

_"Why?"_

_"I want to see what's under it. What's _really_ under it."_

_"Fine!"_

_Slowly, Inu removed his hat. Hoping that if this guy could be trusted. But then again, he did try to reach out to him. Trying to be his friend when no one else would. And when he demonstrated his claws. He didn't flinch at all. Only shocked. Okay, this guy wasn't afraid. So, then Inu finally removed his hat. His silver dog ears twitching slightly to the noise around them, and to finally to be free from the confinements of the hat._

_Takai stared wide eyed at Inu's dog ears. Inu sighed and looked at the ground. There was no way that anyone could accept him. Then, what Takai said next surprised him._

_"Sweet ears dude! Didn't know anyone could change their ears to dogs."_

_"Can't. I was born with them." Replied Inu._

_"Oh, that's a shame. But still. Their awesome." Said a smiling Takai._

_Inu looked up with shock. How could anyone say that his ears are awesome? For as long as he's lived, Inu has hated his ears. And now... someone besides his family called his ears awesome... well... his family called them cute... But awesome is better._

_"I've just noticed, you're the only one to not rub my-"_

_He stopped talking as soon as he felt something rubbing his ears. Staring at Takai with a very annoyed look. Eyes half open, his mouth in a very straight line as he said "never mind..."_

_Takai pulled back as he laughed with a nervous smile. He couldn't help but laugh at the cold stare he got from the half demon. Then, Takai calmly said "can't be helped dude, your ears just look really touchable you know. Okay, I know that sounded very weird, but I don't mean it in a perverted way."_

_"Yeah, even if you are a perv."_

_"How'd you know?"_

_"Oh that's simple. I can sense the pervertness flowing off of you in waves. It's one of my powers. Along with super strength, speed, sense of smell and hearing. Oh and great sight. I can even see in the dark." Explained Inu._

_Takai smiled as he said "wow! That's awesome! I'd love to have powers like that!"_

_Inu glared at Takai. Takai stopped smiling as he saw the glare coming from the half demon. He could almost see Inu's aura. It was a light red color. And his aura was growing bigger with Inu's rage. Takai stumbled and sat down. Inu calmed down as he asked with a hint of concern "what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, you just had a lot of aura flowing around you. More then I'm used too. But your aura... somethings different about it Inuyasha...."_

_"Inu."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Inu, call me Inu. Never liked to be called Inuyasha. Besides, everyone in my family do that." Answered Inu in a calm tone._

_Takai calmed down a bit as he said "anyway, your aura is different Inu. Part of your aura is almost like mine." Said a very calm Takai._

_"What do you mean almost like yours?"_

_"I'm a decedent of a monk and demon slayer. So, I have some sacred aura along with the rest of my family. Anyway, the other half of your aura is different then one I've ever sensed. I'm not sure what it is. But... it's almost... demonic." Replied Takai._

_Inu laughed. Takai just glared at him, wondering what was so funny. Then, Inu said "ha! Me having sacred ara and demonic?! That's rich! There's no way that I could have the blood of a demon and a monk, priest or priestess! That's just not possible! I wouldn't even be alive! Then there's the fact that there aren't any demons here."_

_Takai sighed as he said "alright, but I still say it's demonic. Anyway, are we friends now?"_

_"Sure, your the only one to have reached out, and not freak out about my claws. But there is one thing you have to do."_

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_Inu glared at him. All of his emotions ran through his eyes. Inu said in a icy cold tone of voice "tell anyone, and you die. I don't like to kill humans so don't make me want to kill you. I wasn't even suppose to show anyone my ears! If my mom ever finds out I'm a dead man."_

_"You mean dead demon."_

_"I'm not a demon dammit!"_

Inu slowly woke up. He smiled at the memory. "Oh you were right Takai... You were very right..." Normally Takai is never right about some stuff. But this time, he was right. Inu really does have demonic aura. Well, part demonic. Inu stared at the blue sky. He couldn't help but notice how nice it was here. In the past. He knew that he had to save his father. But how was he suppose to do that?

Then, there was a rustle in the bushes. Inu quickly stood up and went into a fighting stance. One he normally only uses when he's about to be jumped on by some people at his school. Then, out of the bushes came out a woman. A woman that looked almost like his mother. But with paler skin, and cold brown eyes. She wore a red and white kimono.

_'A Priestess.'_

The priestess calmly said "I've found you at least young Inuyasha."

Inu stared at the priestess. Waiting if she would try anything. He knew what they did in the past. They always killed demons with their sacred powers. He learned that from his mother when he was younger. Now he knows why she told him this. She had a feeling that he would return to the past. Just a feeling. But then, something caught his attention. A wrapped package was in her arms.

He felt a strange power coming from the sword. There was something about that package that she held. It had great power. It almost matched his own. What was with that?

She walked closer as she calmly said "I have something for you young Inuyasha. Something that was given to me by your father."

"My father? You know where my father is?! Tell me!" screamed Inu.

"I'm sorry, but he has been moved since I last spoke to him."

"Moved?" Said a confused Inu.

The priestess nodded as he said "take this sword. It belongs to you. It was made with the blood of a demon and one with sacred power."

"Just who the hell are you?" Asked Inu.

"You have the same mouth as your father. Anyway, I'm Kikyo." With that said, Kikyo threw the blade to Inu. Inu saw the wrapping fall off as the sword flew in the sky. Inu managed to catch the sword by the hilt. He couldn't believe what he saw. The blade was simple. But it was red and blue. One half of the sword was red, the other was blue. What kind of sword was this?

"It's known as the Yin Yang Blade. A sword, like I said, made from the blood of a demon and a sacred being. It is to help you on your quest."

"My quest?"

"Yes, your quest to find your father, and the Shikon Jewel." Replied Kikyo in her calm tone.

"Whoa, hang on! The Shikon Jewel was destroyed! It disappeared! I know it did! I was told that!" Screamed Inu.

"That is true Young Inuyasha. But, the jewel was reborn. It was reborn inside the heart of a kind hearted demon. Who the demon is, you must find out on your on. Fare well." With that, she disappeared. Inu wanted to know more. But he couldn't get to her in time. His heart was beating fast. Causing him to gasp in pain.

The pain... the unbearable pain. Inu fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Where his heart is. Gasping for air, the pain... He couldn't breath! Inu fell to the side. Wincing and gasping out of pain. There was nothing he could do. Why was this happening? This makes no sense! What was going on? When Inu opened his eyes, he saw that black was starting to cload over his vision. Then, he passed out.


	4. Wolves Are So Stupid

Darkness... Nothing but the darkness. Blood... The scent of blood filled his senses. He could smell it. Could feel it. And, he could almost taste it. It surrounded him. Make him want to run and hide. He couldn't take it... The darkness. The blood. None of it. He just wanted to wake up. Just to wake up and see sun shine through his window. It was just too much for him to bare. It taunted him. Haunted him. Just like that night... The night where he was protecting that girl from muggers. He couldn't remember it... But the scent of blood was still in his mind. And that was something that he would never forget... Not ever.

Inu slowly opened his eyes. The sound of purring had woken him from his dream. Or, he should say nightmare. Not that he was complaining, he was glad to be awake from that nightmare. It was something that he couldn't stand. The blood... The darkness... None of it. But what he couldn't get... Was why did he always see someone that looked like him, but with different coloring? Shaking his head, he sat up. But, only to see a strange cat lying next to him.

It was a pale blond color. It's ears were tipped in black. It's tail, or he should say. Tails, had a black stripe that swirled around the tips. The cats paws were black. Inu just stared at it, wondering where the little kitten had come from. Shrugging, he gently started to rub the cat's ears. Only to hear that the kitten's purring had increased in volume. He couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like Kirara has a new friend." Said Shippou as he walked in.

Looking up, Inu shrugged as he said "can't help it. Animals understand me better, and I understand them better then people." He was saying it like it was an every day thing. Which, it kinda was. People had always wondered why he was always with the animals. And, that was his answer all the time. It never changed. The only person that truly got what he meant was his friend Takai. But, that was only because Takai knew that he wasn't human. Even his family didn't know but maybe... It was because he didn't WANT them to know.

Sighing, he asked "so, how'd I get here?"

"Kirara carried you here. She found you." Shippou replied with a shrug.

Inu blinked in confusion. His ears twitching slightly as he stared at the small creature. How the hell could this cat, carry him all the way from the tree in the forest to here? That made no sense... Then, he heard Shippou saying "don't worry, Kirara is a lot stronger then you think. She just hasn't transformed in front of you."

Thinking of that, it made him think of this anime he watched. 'Bleach', he hoped that by 'transforming' that Shippou doesn't mean like that cat that changed into a naked woman in front of Ichigo. (I laughed when that happened, Ichigo was totaly red!) Shaking his head, Inu calmly said "well, I'm alright now." Looking at the small cat, he said "and thank you Kirara." Scratching her ears once more, Inu stood up and walked out of the hut. He felt a lot better. Way more. Hell, he felt like he had enough strength to move a fifty foot tall building with one hand.

But then, he felt something on his shoulder. Looking over, to see Shippou only to see him holding red cloth in his hand. Blinking a few times, Inu turned around to face the fox demon. Calmly asking "what's that?"

"This is something your father wanted to give you. Made of the same material as his own kimono, which is like armor." Shippou calmly said, handing Inu the kimono only to leave right afterward. Shrugging, Inu went back to the room to change.

* * *

Inu walked out of the hut. And, he couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at him. Blinking a few times, he stood there. Almost looking like an idiot. "Um... Hi?" Inu said in an almost akward way. Only then, for everyone started to go back to what they were doing. Letting out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding.

He held his sword in his hand. Staring at it with confusion on his face. Thinking on why the sword reached out to him. Was it because he was a half demon with the blood of a miko? Could that be it? The merged blood... Darkness, and light. Yin, and Yang. Shaking his head, Inu calmly said "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a few hours at least." With that, he was gone.

Sango smiled saying "it's like he never left huh."

A man stood beside Sango, his black hair pulled into a small ponytail. His arm, drapped around her waist. His blue eyes shining as he said "yeah, he looks so much like Inuyasha that it's almost scary. If it wasn't for the streeks of black in his hair... He could've been Inuyasha."

"I know Miroku... I know..."

* * *

Inu was fixing his sword. Or, trying to find a place to put it. He had always wondered how it would feel to have his sword strapped to his back. But, that didn't work very well. It felt like he had some strange stick to his back. Pulling that off, he placed it through the belt of his hakamas. Smiling as that felt a lot better, Inu gazed at the sky. There were so many things he had to figure out.

So many things that he had to do here. Find his father. Find the Shikon Jewel... And, to find a way to find that kind hearted demon that has the jewel. And most of all... _'To get home...'_ Inu winced, he knew that he was all his mother had left. Not including her brother and mother. But, he couldn't blame her. He was her little boy... And, was all she had left to remember Inuyasha. His father...

He had to get home. But, he wouldn't, not until he finds his father... It was the only way. The only thing he could do. The one, and last thing... That he would do for his mother... Once he did that, he didn't have to worry about her sad eyes. The fake smiles. She would smile... A real bright genuine smile.

A small smile appeared on his face. When he sees his mother smile... a true smile for teh first time then he could be happy. Sighing, he kept walking. There was so much for him to do. First, he needed someone to come with him, since he doesn't know his way around this place. Sure, the well is where the shrine will be when it's built... In who knows how long. Shrugging, Inu kept walking. But, he froze. A strange scent came to him. A scent... of fear? And... "Oh god! That stinks! What the hell is that horrible scent!?"

Covering his nose with the wide sleeve of his kimono, Inu looked around his surroundings. Wondering what could be the source of the smell. Narrowing his eyes, he then only saw a man. Dressed in fur clothing, long brown hair. At least, he thinks it's brown from the distence. Narrowing his eyes more, he couldn't help but notice what he was chasing. Or, he should say, who he was chasing. A girl... Not thinking twice, Inu charged. His arms drapped in the breeze. Only to increase his speed.

The girl had fallen. And let out a high pitched scream. His ears flattened at the sound, but just when the wolf demon raised his clawed hand to strike. Inu had caught his wrist. The wolf glared at Inu with his sky blue eyes. Only for his eyes to widen in shock. "So, the mutt returns huh. Why come back now Inuyasha?"

Inu glared. How did this gy know him? _'He must mean my father... Hm... Heheheheheh, let's play with the wolf's head hm...'_

Smirking, he said "what's the matter wolf? Thought I'd just stay gone? Ha, that's a laugh. Now, why don't you tell me why you're bugging human hm?" Inu had to admit, he kinda sound likeh is father. At least, from what he's heard of him. It was strange that way. But hey, it worked after all. Still having the cocky grin platered on his face, he said "you gonna answer me wolf? What's a matter, cat got your tounge?"

"That girl is a danger to my tribe! She just killed two of my brothers!" The man yelled.

"Oh really, and did she have a reason for killing your 'brothers' at all?"

"No she didn't!"

"I did! They were attacking me for no reason!" Screamed the girl behind Inu.

Inu looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was wearing a white and blue kimono. He's seen something like that before. But where that was, he couldn't remember. Turning his gaze back on the wolf, he said "she tells no lies wolf. If your 'brothers' attacked her, then she had every right to defend herself. Now, why don't you be a good wolf cub and leave hm? Wouldn't that be nice? Going back to your stupid wolf den to be with your stupid wolf brothers and what not?"

The man growled deadly at Inu. Only to smirk. And that smirk, told Inu that this was something he wasn't going to like at all. "Are you willing to forget Kagome Inuyasha? If you are, then I'll gladly forget about this girl."

"Kagome?"

"Don't act like you don't remember mutt! Kagome! My woman! You know, long black hair and brown eyes. Wore those weird clothes." The man said with a strange happy smile.

Inu just blinked. Was this guy talking about_ his mother?!_ Oh, this guy was fucked in the head. That's what Inu thought. Narrowing his eyes in a cold glare, he said "Kagome already has a man. And, your too stupid to notice that. She never was, and never will be your woman."

"Oh, and why's that? Have you finally taken her as your own? If you did, I'll kill you!" Screamed the man.

Inu just laughed. He could've fallen over and rolled on his back. But, he didn't. Grinning like a little kid, he said "like I said, your too stupid. And no, I didn't take her. My father did." Inu could see the confused look on the wolf's face. He couldn't blame him either. After all, he thought that Inu, was his father. Heh, Inu laughed in his head. Thinking that the wolf really was as stupid as he looked.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Asked the wolf.

"Simple, here you are, thinking that I'm my father. News for you wolf. I aint. And as for Kagome, well heh. More news for you, she's my mother. Inuyasha, is my father. Though, the only thing you did get right, was my name. But, thats cause I was named after my father. Now, I must ask, who the fuck are you?"

Growling darkly, the man said "I'm Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe. And you, shall bring me to Kagome. I'll take her away from the pain that the mutt had caused her from disappearing. If you are his son, then that means that Inuyasha is still missing." Inu smirked, letting go of Kouga's wrist. And slowly started to turn around. Only to whip out his fist and punched Kouga in the jaw.

Kouga fell to the ground. Rolling a bit. Looking up at Inu, he growled out "should've known you'd be like your father."

"Ha! That's nothing wolf. I coulda punched you harder but I'd rather not use my strength on the likes of you. Get lost or you really piss me off." Inu said with a narrowed gaze. His voice almost dripped with venom. He was pissed. Sure, but this level was low for Inu. If he really lost control over his temper he would go into a blind rage. One that was almost impossible for him to break. Turning back to the girl, he held his hand out to help her up. A soft smile on his face as he said "it's okay. You're safe..."

Suddenly, Inu heard it. The strange voice. 'LOOK OUT!' It screamed. Just as Inu turned around, he was punched in the face. Flying back. He slammed into a tree. The wolf was fast, he knew that now. The pain he felt in his left cheek hurt. But the pain started to fade. This pain was a lot worse then what he normally got from the times he rescued his best friend. Damn damsile in distress. Would work better if Takai was well... a girl.


	5. An Unknown Power

**Quick Note~ the last chapter was longer then that, I know it was since I remembered how I ended it, but I guess when I saved it my computer screwed up on me... again... so, here's the rest of it... damn computer...**

* * *

Inu looked up and saw that Kouga had come back. This guy just didn't know when to quit does he? Slowly, he got up from the punch. He rubbed his cheek only to say "wow, the wolf has some decent strength. Who would have thought." Kouga growled as he charged at Inu. Inu jumped up into the tree, and lept to the other side of the field. He had to get the wolf away from the girl.

She wouldn't survive an attack by that wolf. He knew that much. Humans couldn't live when attacked by a demon. Or, what he was. Sigh.

"Get back here you punk!" Shouted Kouga.

Oh, he pissed the wolf of eh? Inu just laughed. This was going to get good.

Inu finally turned around and kicked Kouga in the face. Flipping through the air, he swung his leg downward. Slamming it into Kouga's stomach and slamming him into the ground. Kouga grunted in pain. He wasn't going to let this guy win. Inu jumped back. In a fighting position. He narrowed his eyes on the wolf demon. Something about Kouga just bugged the hell out of him.

There was something off about Kouga though. Something about him didn't seem to make any kind of sense at all. But he wasn't sure what it could be... Something dark was surrounding Kouga. He could see that much. But he wasn't sure what it was yet. There was a dark aura surrounding him. But, he wasn't sure where it was coming from.

Inu shook slightly. The chill ran up his spine. Kouga grinned. Inu guessed that he thought that Inu was shaking in fear. But, Kouga was dead wrong. "Your surrounded by a dark aura..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your aura... It's black... Your surrounded by a cloud of hate. You need to release that. You feel anger toward my father for he had taken my mother away from you. Unless you don't release that, I will make that happen." Inu said with a stern tone to his voice. Kouga just glared. Something really did glow about him. But Inu still couldn't make sense of it.

Shaking his head, Inu glared as he said "you've had your chance wolf."

Inu then charged at Kouga. The sword on his back was pulsing with energy. But, he ignored it for now. There wasn't a point in it. But he knew that he had to stop Kouga. The feeling... this feeling of darkness and evil. He just couldn't shake it off. Kouga ran. Ran toward Inu. Inu swung his fist, only for Kouga to duck, and slam his fist into Inu's stomach.

Inu's eyes were wide with pain. Feeling like Kouga had slammed his fist right through his stomach. Inu staggered back from pain. Kouga grinned saying with a dark smirk. "How does it feel boy. How does it feel to lose to a real man." Inu just glared. His hand over his stomach as he tried to think. He had to find a way to stop Kouga. But that was going to be hard to do. He had to think... Remember the last time he was in a tough battle like this. Had to remember how he defeated that jerk so he can beat Kouga... But how?

_"You can't win Higurashi. You can't beat all ten of us." Said a tall teenage boy from another school._

_Inu glared at the teen. There was no way that he could get Takai out of this without getting hurt. Or, without hurting them. There was at least five of them. So, either way someone was getting hurt. Takai was tied up to the tree. And Inu knew that he couldn't break those ropes no matter Takai never was much of a fighter. Saying stuff like violence never solved anything._

_But in Inu's case, it solved everything._

_"Look, I'm only going to ask once. Give me back my friend or I'll have to beat the shit out of you." Inu said in a calm tone of voice. But an icy stare._

_"I don't think so. We'll hand him over if you don't participate in the games this week. If you don't, then we'll hand him over happily. If not then... well, we'll just have to hurt him and you." Said the teen with a sneer._

_Inu growled. He wasn't going to give up in the games. He only went for them cause they gave his inner desires and impulses a great joy. A feeling that he couldn't explain. He had to think of something. But that was hard to do or say. Inu looked over at Takai. Using his unnatural sight, he could fairly make out the damage done to him._

_Takai had a black eye. A split lip. And a few bruises to his face. Inu glared at the teen. He could faintly make out the aura that surrounded him. It was black. Black and outlined in red. Red, maybe this guy was angry at him because they had to resort to capturing Takai. Inu growled out "this is your last chance. Let Takai go now."_

_The teen just laughed. Picking up Inu by the collar of his shirt he smirked at him. Inu's feet dangled above the ground. Almost as if he were trying to reach for it. Inu's gaze was almost blank. Almost as if he was summoning something deep within himself. Deep within his blood. The teen said "like you could do anything. You scrawny little-" Before he could finish, Inu's fist had slammed into his face._

_Inu landed on the balls of his feet, and was crouched down to his knees. Smirking slightly, he slowly rose to stand. His hand flexed as his claws shined in the sunlight. The teen growled in a human like way. And stared at Inu saying "your want to go punk?! Then you've got it!" He threw his fist at Inu. But, Inu was able to move to the side. Catching his arm with one hand. Smirking, his bangs hid his eyes as he threw him into the wall, not even using all of his strength._

_Inu smirked and started to walk toward the teens that held Takai. They shook in fear. Since they had seen their leader taken out. Takai gasped. He could sense this strange power admitting from Inu. It changed his aura. The sacred aura that he could sense was starting to disappear. It was faint, but he could still see traces of Inu. Even if he hadn't been this way for more then five minutes._

_Inu used his claws to slash the ropes. The wind blew Inu's bangs from his eyes, and Takai blinked at what he saw. Inu's eyes were blood red with icy blue irises. Faint purple stripes were on his face. Takai glared at Inu saying "Inu, snap out of it!" Inu didn't respond, instead, he turned around and stared at the remaining teen. The leader._

_Inu's eyes glowed with the desire to kill. The desire to kill for the joy. The joy of blood on his claws. He walked over to the leader. The leader started to beg for his life. But, Inu froze. The aura that surrounded him. It was gone and was replaced by an aura of fear. Inu blinked his eyes a few times before he snapped out of it. He picked up the teen by his shirt saying "that was a warning. The next time you piss me off it'll be worse." With that, he dropped the teen and watched him run._

_"What the hell was that?" Asked Takai._

_"I think it was a new power. I think I can learn to control it Takai. I can use it to help people. I can scare people away so they don't keep attacking ya dude! I can't help ya all the time ya know." Inu said with a calm look._

_"No! Dude if you use that you change! Your sacred aura was disappearing! You weren't going to stay that way! You can't use that power again!" Takai screamed._

_"It's my power Takai. I'll train with it. I'll only use it when I need to. I won't fight humans again. I'll fight people that are more like me. I promise."_

Inu shook out of that memory. He remembered that. He had somehow transformed and was losing himself. But hey, he defeated that guy with the dark aura by filling him with fear. If he was lucky, it might work on Kouga. But, he had to think on how he transformed the first time. All he knew was that he was really angry and... well that was it.

Inu focused on that anger. But the voice in his head kept screaming at him not too. That it was too dangerous for him and his humanity. That if he did that, then he could lose himself. But Inu wasn't going to listen to this voice this time. There was nothing that he could do. He wasn't strong enough to stop Kouga. And he hated to admit that.

Kouga smirked saying "you can't win dog boy. Your father couldn't beat me, like you couldn't."

Inu's head snapped up at the mention of his father. He glared saying "my father was a great man!"

"You never knew him."

"I don't care, to me he was a great man."

Kouga just laughed. And charged at Inu. His fist raised to strike. Inu glared. Held his fist up to block. His eyes narrowed. Ready for the strike. As soon as Kouga's fist flew toward him, Inu grabbed his wrist. And threw him into the tree. Inu turned around, and charged. Jumping through the air and spun in the air. Building up power and speed for a powerful kick.

Kouga's head was wiped to the side from the force of the kick.

Inu landed on the balls of his feet. Meeting Kouga's eyes with his angry golden gaze. His eyes flashed from blood red to gold from his rage. Kouga smirked saying "you can't beat me boy. You may be able to transform into a full fledged demon, but you cannot beat a true full demon."

Inu growled deeper. He gripped Kouga by his throat. His grin widened with glee. Kouga grunted in pain. Inu kept a firm hold on Kouga. Not even noticing on what was happening. There was something else that Inu wasn't aware of. Finally, Kouga went limp. Not dead limp. But out like a light. Inu dropped him, and his gold gaze went to confused.

Shaking his head, he started to walk back to where the girl was. He was still confused though. He knew... just knew that he'd done something to Kouga. Not kill him no. But for him to have done something through contact. But he wasn't sure what it was. Staring at his palm, he whispered to himself. "What did I do?" Shaking his head, he walked over to the girl.

The girl jogged up to him. She smiled a bit at him, bowing as she said "thank you for saving me..."

Inu smiled a bit saying "no need... Let's go... Oh wait... What's your name?"

"Hana..."

"Flower... Huh... That's a nice name." Inu said with a grin.

They started to walk back to the village. But something didn't feel right. There was something that Inu didn't understand. This feeling... The feeling of being watched. He shook that off for a moment. Wanting to ask Hana something. Staring at her, he couldn't help but notice what she looked like. Ocean blue eyes. Her hair a mix of brown and black. Her kimono was like any other, but with two side splits. Almost like what some of the anime characters wore that he's seen.

He blinked a few times, thinking along the lines of _'beautiful...'_

Shaking his head, he asked "so, why are you coming to the village anyway? Was there someone there you're meeting?"

Hana looked at him saying "I'm looking for the son of the half demon Inuyasha..."

Inu froze. She was looking for him? But why? Why him? Was there something that she needed from him? And most of all, how did she even know that Inuyasha. His father. Had a son... As far as he knew, no one knew about him but this village and Kikyo. Shaking his head, he said "then you've found him. I'm Inuyasha's son. My name is Inu."

Hana nodded as she said "I'm glad I found you..." Inu was about to ask her why she was looking for him. But something caught his attention. Something in the air. The scent... It was close to his own. Not that close, but close enough for him to know that it was a relative. Was it his ancestor? Nah, couldn't be... Could it be... No, this scent was stronger then his own... Suddenly, Inu felt something zip by, giving his cheek a small cut.

Inu growled darkly screaming "run Hana! Run to the village! NOW!"

* * *

**I'll explain more about what happened with Kouga just passing out like that in later chapters, but that power will be happening more then you think heheheheheheheheh ~FIP~**


	6. The Soul of Father

Hana gasped and went behind him. Wondering what was wrong. Inu narrowed his eyes. He had to keep her safe. There was this strange feeling in side him. Telling him, to protect her more then anything. Even at the cost of his life. He guessed it was an instint that all demons had when it came to protecting a human. He wasn't sure at the moment.

Growling low in his chest, he said "Hana, go to the village and warn everyone. Get Sango and Miroku. Now!" Hana looked at him. Inu could feel her stare. But he also sensed that she was going to listen to him. With that, she let go of his robe and ran. Once he was sure that she was gone. Inu took a deep breath and said "come out demon. I know your there." He almost thought that the demon wasn't going to come out. It was strangly quite. The cut on his cheek stung a bit. Quickly, he wiped his hand over the cut and felt the sting go to his hand. Posion.

Growling lightly, Inu looked up. The scent was closer. And it was starting to piss him off that the demon hadn't shown himself. Growling out he said "come out damn it! I'm sick of you hiding! I know you've been watching me for a while!" Inu was getting more and more pissed with each second that passed. And it wasn't helping his temper any more.

Then, he sensed it. The presents again. Looking into the trees, Inu saw him. A man with long silvery white hair. A flowing elegant kimono. Two swords rested at his hip. Inu could faintly make out the purple stripes on his face. The pointed ears. But, what freaked him out the most was the eyes. Gold like his own. Inu gasped in shock. Quickly getting over his shock, he narrowed his eyes saying "who the fuck are you?"

"Your mouth reminds me of your father's young one." Said the man in a mono tone.

Inu blinked a bit. His wide golden eyes stared at the cold golden eyes. Did this man know his father? And most of all... How did he _not_ mistake him for his father? That's what everyone has been doing. But this man here... He knew that he wasn't his father. What was with that anyway? Shaking his head, Inu stared at the man with his own cold stare as he said "how do you know my father?"

The man walked closer to Inu. Not sure what was going on. Inu started to walk backward. What was with this guy? Inu couldn't sense any aura from this guy. This couldn't be right could it? Could this guy hide his aura from anyone? Was that even possible? No... It just couldn't be. That hasn't happened in his time.

"You have his power. A power that was said that was long forgotten." Said the man with interest in his tone.

"Whoa man. I don't swing that way." Inu said with a scared look on his face. He had to hope that this guy wasn't gay. Sure, he doesn't have anything aganest gays. But, the thought of a gay guy being interested in him kinda freaks him out. (Inu inherited his father's fear of gays being interested in him, cause of Jakotsu)

"Your power... Why do you have it?" The man screamed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inu screamed.

Inu didn't understand. Why was this guy freaking out about a power? And, what power was he talking about? Does this man know more about his powers he he himself knew? Inu was backed up into a tree. This wasn't good. This guy was starting to freak him out. What was this guy's problem? Was it something he did? Or was it really about the power that he has?

"Tell me, what power are you talking about?"

"The power to absorbe people's dark aura."

"Wait... I can take away people's bad aura?"

"Yes. But there is a price to pay. The more dark aura you absorbe into yourself. The darker you become. And unless you release that power... Your doomed to lose yourself."

Inu didn't get this. He was some kind of sponge for dark aura. And it could be used into an attack? What's with that? And what's more. This guy still never told him how he knew his father! And that itself was starting to piss him off. Growling, he grabbed his sword and pointed it at the man. Growling as he said "alright. I've listened to you. I've heard a lot of shit in my life. But this takes the cake. And I'll only ask this one more damn time! Who the fuck are you!"

"Sesshoumaru. I'm your uncle."

"Wait... Your my _uncle?"_

"I am."

Inu felt like his eyes would fall out of their sockets. He had always thought that he only had one uncle. But, then again. His mother never told him anything about his father. So it was possible that his father would have a brother right? Right. Slowly dropping his sword, he stared at Sesshoumaru with a stare. Almost as if he were trying to figure something out about this man. He honestly didn't see any likeness from this man to himself or anything. The only thing that they had in common was the hair and eyes. Well, minus the black streeks in his hair.

Sesshoumaru walked closer to Inu. "That power should have been mine! Why does that half breed of a brother gets a child that has father's power?"

Inu gulped. He could sense this mans anger. And it was so hot. So intense. That it burned his skin. It wasn't darkness. He couldn't get rid of it like he did with Kouga. His breathing was becoming slow. He felt like he was suffacating. He couldn't breath! Inu closed his eyes. Feeling like his lungs were on fire. His heart felt like it would burst from his chest.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of Inu. Smirking. He slashed his claws across Inu's face. Inu fell to the ground. Hissing in pain. Blood poured from the wound. What the hell was wrong with him? What was wrong with this guy? Inu narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. Okay, this guy was his uncle and all, but still! This guy is nuts!

Sesshoumaru charged again. Inu's eyes widened. This guy had super speed! Jumping to his feet, he lept into a tree. Trying to think on what he could do. There had to be something that he could do. But what? What was this guy's weakness? What did he say about his power? Absorbing darkness in people's aura and using it into an attack? Yeah.

He had to focus. But how? If only that voice was there now. But this couldn't work. No matter what. He had to learn to do things on his own. And not with the help of the strange voice in his head. Taking a deep breath, he focused the dark energies that he's absorbed into his body over the years. The aura's of Takai's when he wanted to punch someone. The aura of the guy that threatened Takai. Kouga's and many others. Focusing all of that into his claws.

He could feel the flow of that energy into his claws. Purifying it. Controling it at his will to be nothing but sacred powers. Jumping from the tree he charged at Sesshoumaru. "Sacred Claws!" He shouted. Sesshoumaru jumped back. But that wasn't the end of it. Inu landed on the ground, only to leap forward. "You won't escape!" Inu yelled. His golen eyes glowed blue with the sacred energy that was flowing through him.

Through his body. Through his veins. His heart. And his soul.

Sesshoumaru managed to use his arm to sheild himself. Inu's claws at went through his arm. The pwoer of Inu's attack sent shock waves through his body. Sesshoumaru could sense that he had to knock Inu out. Ot kill him. Either way. He had to do something. Or he'll get killed. Acting quickly, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inu by his throat. Holding him in the air. There was no way that he was going to lose to a child.

"You lose child."

Inu gripped Sesshoumaru's wrist. Hoping to break free. But his struggling was getting weaker and weaker. No air was entering his lungs. Soon, darkness clouded his vision. But, as his mind was shutting down. He felt something. Something warm was flowing through him. Feeling it within his soul. Then, everything went blank.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He had won. He knew that when Inu's body went limp. But there was something wrong. He could sense something new flowing from Inu. But he wasn't sure what it was at the moment. There was just something off. Soon enough, Inu's left hand moved so quickly that it was a blur. His claws dug into his skin. Sesshoumaru growled and dropped.

"Your just as stabborn as your father boy."

"He is Sesshoumaru. But this isn't Inu speaking."

"What?"

Inu rose to his feet. His head hung low. His hair was pure silver. No black streeks at all. When Inu lifted his head, his face had two blue stripes on his cheeks. They made him dangoures. But, it was the look in his eyes that made Sesshoumaru freeze. A certain calm was held within his gaze. There was no desire to fight. No desire to protect himself. Only kindness was held within his eyes. And, wisdom. But, seeing all of those in this young boys gaze... It didn't make sense.

No one, had those eyes since his father... No, it couldn't be...

"Father?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru."

"But... your dead!"

"I am. But was brought back. I live within young Inuyasha. He is destined for great things Sesshoumaru."

"Who would have thought that the great Inutashino would be brought back as a half demon." Sesshoumaru said with a small smile.

Inutashino smiled softly. It's been so long since he had seen his son. But to see him through the eyes of his grandson. That was a treat worth waiting to be reborn. Siging softly, he said "Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha has to be found. His son has to find him. The evil had returned when Inuyasha came through the well."

"What? You don't mean..."

"Yes. Naraku has returned. Inu has to go on a journey to stop him. Many dangers are on the road he must follow. To fulfill his destiny. He must go through many hardships." Inutashino whispered.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was brought back. His nephew is his father's reincarnation. And, the young boy has to defeat Naraku? But what would Naraku have to do to be destroyed by a small teen? Okay, he shouldn't say small. Inu was almost as tall as he was. Taking a deep calming breath, Sesshoumaru asked "does he know father?"

"No. Inuyasha doesn't know about me. Neither does his mother or Inuyasha."

"I see..."

"But he must remain alive. He must remain whole. His heart must be protected Sesshoumaru. Remember that."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Soon, Sesshoumaru smelled humans coming. They must have been Inuyasha's friends. SIghing softly, he turned and started to walk away. Inutashino could faintly hear everyone's cries for Inu. And he couldn't help but smile. Inu had so many friends. So many people that cared about him. If only his son had that when he was growing up. But then again, he was happy for his son. His son, had foundh is love, and had a son... His new life...

"Inu! Where is the demon? Are you okay?"

Inutashino turned around and stared at the slayer. The monk. The fox demon and the girl that he had saved. Inutashino smiled softly. The monk stared at him with shock. He guessed that the monk noticed the markings on his face. Sure, they were also birthmarks for Inu, but that was to be expected when your part human.

Turning his gaze to everyone. Inutashino calmly said "take care of him." Soon enough, the blue marking's on Inu's face disappeared. And he fell toward the ground. Passing out.


	7. All Alone

_Inu wasn't sure how long he had slept for. But all he knew, was that he was in complete and total darkness as he slept. It was a horrible thing to see when you can't control your dream. Or, what you dream. Half the time, Inu feels like a victum of his nightmares. All he ever sees, is blood and the darkened sky. Like it was showing that the mood, wasn't one to be happy about. Was that true? Maybe. Sighing softly, Inu kept walking around. Trying to see if he could find anything, anything that he could use to help him get out of this nightmare. But, so far he found nothing. Absolutly nothing. Sighing, Inu sat on the dark ground._

_Why did he have the sudden feeling of dread? Like something bad was about to happen? He didn't know. The young half-demon wasn't sure what he was feeling. But then again, when does he ever? All he ever knew in his life, was the love of family, and confusion. Plus, the annoence of having fangirls and dealing with bullies. Sighing softly, Inu stood up and screamed at the dark sky. "Why am I here? What are you trying to show me!" Shouted the young man. _

_He didn't get a responds._

_Sighing, Inu looked at the sky. He could faintly feel a soft breeze coming from the south. His long silvery, black streeked hair flowing with the wind. His eyes closed as he tried to think on what the scent was that was mixed with the breeze. Why did it smell familair to him? Shaking his head, Inu cleared his thoughts. Trying to figure out what the scent was. Whatever it was, it made his heart pound in dispaire. He wasn't sure why that was. Opening his eyes, Inu couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_It was like he was looking in a mirror. Standing before him was an older version of himself. Long beautiful silver hair. A long flowing red kimono. Strapped to the man's side was a rusted sword. Inu couldn't believe who this man was. It couldn't be him. Inu didn't see the black stripes that started at the tip of his ears and ended by a few mere inches at the ends of his hair. The man's face was slightly blurred. But Inu could faintly make out the eyes. Kind, soft yet slightly rough looking gold eyes. Almost like his own. But this man's eyes held more wisdom then Inu ever wished to know. Whoever this man is, Inu couldn't help but think he knows him from somewhere._

_"You've grown..." Whispered the man._

_"Huh?"_

_"You've grown into a fine young man... I wished that... That I was there for you and your mother..." Whispered the man._

_Inu was really confused here. There was no way that this man could be... No way. There was no way that this man could be his father... Inu's never met his father before. "Dad?" Inu said with shock. His only responds was a small smile. Before Inu could get another word out, the dream vanished._

Inu's eyes snapped open. But wished that he didn't. As soon as his eyes had opened, Inu felt like groaning. His head was pounding. Groaning, Inu slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to make the pounding go away. Why was it that his pain felt like it had gotten worse? Sighing, Inu looked around and saw that he was in a hut. It was the same hut that he saw when he first arrived in the village. But what confused him the most, was how he got here.

Shrugging, Inu grabbed his sword which wasn't far from him and got to his feet. A little shaky to be standing on them for the time being. But at least he could stand. Damn, his head was killing him. If only he had some pain killers right about now. Walking out of the hut, Inu could faintly hear someone yelling for him. Blinking, he turned and saw Shippou running to him. His tail swishing behind him as he ran. "What's wrong Shippou?" Asked Inu with an innocent look on his face. One that his father used to have when he was confused.

Shippou stopped a few feet from Inu, taking deep breaths to refill his lungs. Sure, normally demons don't need air, but Shippou had lived around humans for so long that he's adapted to them. "Something's wrong with the well. It's glowing with a dark aura." Said the panicked fox demon. Inu's eyes were wide. No. It couldn't be. The flash of darkness from his dream had flashed through his minds eye. It couldn't be could it? Soon, Inu took off toward the well. There was no way that he was going to let anything happen to the well. If it wasn't in this time, then his mother wouldn't have crossed through time and met his father. And he wouldn't be born!

Running as fast as his legs would carry him. Inu knew that he had to get there and fast. Maybe he could absorb the dark energy. That had to be the only solution. Why else would he have this power? Though, on his way to the forest that held the well within, Inu saw Hana. Blushing softly, he saw her stare at him with concern and worry in her beautiful ocean blue eyes. Shaking his head, Inu stopped, the heels of his feet skidding in the dirt. "What's wrong?" Inu asked, hoping that it won't take long. He had to get to the well and fast. He didn't have time for this!

"Take this..." Hana whispered, handing him a strange necklace. It was a single piece of black cloth, but attached to it was a blue crystal with a steel ring around the top. A hook like ring attached to the steel ring to keep it attached to the fabric. Inu's never seen anything like it before. Sure, his uncle had sold a few things like this, but those didn't have power within. The young man could sense the power. He could see it flowing around the crystal.

Smiling, he said "thanks..." He tucked it in his robe. Not to be rude but he didn't have enough time to put it on. Hell, he shouldn't have even stopped. Taking a deep breath, Inu bowed slightly to Hana and ran off toward the forest. There was no way that he should get Hana involved. It could be something horrible. The danger was something he didn't think he should put her through. Staring at Hana with sadden gold eyes, he said "I have to go Hana, I'm in a hurry." He then ran off into the forest. Hoping to get to his home beyond the well. There was something that he couldn't help but notice something weird about the forest. The leaves were slightly black. Still a bit of green on them, but there was something wrong with this.

The trees when he first arrived here, were all healthy. No sign of them getting black leaves or of them dying at all. It must be that dark aura that surrounded the well. Inu had a feeling that he can absorb it. Maybe, just maybe enough where it doesn't control him but also doesn't effect the trees that surrounded the well. Standing on the edge of the well, Inu closed his eyes and focused on taking in the dark aura. Imaganing himself as the sponge that he is. And imaganing that the aura was water that filled the sponge. Taking a few deep breaths, Inu kept trying to absorb it.

Hoping that the trees would become healthy again.

Suddenly, Inu felt dizzy again. Like he did before he fell into the well the first time. Rubbing his forehead, Inu slowly opened his eyes. Everything was spinning in his vision. Looking down at the well, Inu noticed that most of the aura was gone. Looks like he absorbed more then he had planned on. Taking a deep breath, Inu knew that he would have to release the bottled up aura at some point. Holding it in for too long could cause him problems. He wasn't sure what those problems would be yet, but he knew that it couldn't be something good. Inu jumped down into the well and traveled through time. Allowing the blue light to surround him.

Inu was amazed seeing it. Wondering if this was the light that his mother used to see when she traveled through time. It made him wonder what she felt when she traveled through time. Was it just as amazing to her as it was to him right now? _'Mom... Are you alright? Do you think I ran away?'_ Inu thought to himself. Shakingh is head, Inu jumped out of the well and couldn't believe what he was seeing. His uncles home was smashed. The Sacred Tree had been knocked over and crashed into the well house. Inu was amazed that he could still get out of this place. And see the house for that matter.

Shaking his head, Inu ran out of the smashed well house and toward the house. But he wasn't sure what he could do. Or why it was destroyed. What was going on? "Grandma? Great Grampa? Uncle Souta? Where are you!" Shouted Inu with fear in his eyes. Running around the half destroyed house, Inu tried to find them. But, he gasped at what he saw. On the walls were splatters of blood. On the floor were claw marks. Seeing that made fear grip tightly around Inu's heart.

"Ugh..." Moaned a weak males voice.

Inu turned and ran to the front of the house. And gasped at what he saw. It was Uncle Souta. Running to him, Inu turned his uncle to lie on his back. "Uncle Souta! Say something! Please!" Inu said with fear and panic. But what Inu saw made more fear grip at him. His uncle was covered in blood, and had a huge gash across his chest. Blood kept pooring out of the wound. Inu was scared for his uncle. He couldn't do anything in time. He couldn't tend to this wound in time. Not unless he had healing powers. "Uncle Souta what happened?"

"Demons... The barrier that the tree once used... It was destroyed. The leader... He was looking for your mother... Go to her Inu. Before it's too late." Souta whispered. His once bright eyes were getting duller and duller as he spoke. Inu couldn't stand this. Why did this happen? He didn't understand. Inu had to know what happened to his grandmother and great-grandfather. He had to know.

"What about..." Inu tried to ask. But it was hard. Like the idea of them being gone, it brought tears to his eyes. Tears, he faught to not shed. When he tried to ask again, the words wouldn't come out. It was like he was chocked up just trying to ask..

"Gone... De... Devoured..." Souta whispered before he had breathed his last breath.

Inu growled softly. This wasn't fair! His family had done nothing wrong! Growling more, Inu went to get to his mother. Hopefully, she was still there. And alive. The idea of losing her was something that he couldn't bare to deal with. If she was dead, there was no way of knowing what could happen. His father would be the only one left. If he was also still alive in the past. Running faster then he ever has in this time, Inu tried to get to his home quicker. The young man couldn't help but notice how horrible this home town looked right now.

The buildings were torn and had fallen. Glass shards were on the ground and bodies were everywhere. But there was no telling who they were. Suddenly, he thought of Takai. Dear god... "Takai! Where are you dude!" Shouted Inu. His only responds was a groan. Blinking, he turned to the side and saw a figure. Well, more like a person's left shoulder, left arm and their head. The rest of the person's body was burried under some debris of a building.

Running to it, Inu got a closer look at the figure. He had short black hair. But couldn't tell what his eyes were since they were shut tightly from pain and discomfort. Sniffing a bit, Inu couldn't smell any blood from here. And that's saying a lot. Since there was blood everywhere. Growling, Inu used his demon strength to remove the debris from the human. And got a better look at him. Eyes wide, he said "Takai? Your alive!" He couldn't believe that Takai was alive. Sure Takai was a perve but he was still Inu's best friend. And nothing would change that.

The teen slowly opened his eyes and stared at Inu weakly. Blinking a few times, he said "Inu! Your safe! I thought you were missing dude!" Inu blinked at that. Missing? Him? Weird... Then again, it was possibly to keep people from going to the well house to figure out how anyone could disappear in there. That was the only thing that he could think of to prevent suspion. Helping Takai up once the debris was gone, Inu looked around. Trying to figure out how Takai was the only one unharmed. That didn't make any kind of sense at all.

Looking back at his friend, Inu calmly asked "dude, how are you the only one that isn't harmed?" Inu just saw him shrug. To him, that wasn't a damn answer. Narrowing his eyes, the pupils in his eyes had turned into slits from his anger. Lifting Takai by his callor, he said with anger. "Give me a real answer Takai! I'm not in the mood for your games right now understand!" When he saw the fear in Takai's eyes, Inu gently placed Takai back on his feet. A little angry at himself for getting so upset. Taking a deep breath, he whispered "sorry..."

"It's alright. Anyway, to answer your question is that I somehow put a barrier around myself to keep those creatures out. And the remains of the building out. Sadly, when my barrier disappeared, the building fell on me." Takai calmly said. Inu accepted that as his answer. Now, he just had to get home to check if his mother was alright. Dear god he hoped that she was. Grabbing Takai's wrist, he started to run toward his home. Takai yelped from the speed and tried hard not to fall. But it was hard when Inu was running almost as the speed of a demon.

"Inu slow down! I'm not like you remember!" Takai shouted loud enough for Inu to snap out of his trance.

Inu looked over at Takai. Forgetting that Takai was human. Sighing softly, Inu whispered "sorry. But with the demons around, I'm worried about my mother."

"Demons?"

"Those creatures that have been killing people are demons. They're powerful and will kill humans. They all hate humans and will do anything to be rid of them. Well, not all demons hate humans anyway." Inu calmly explained, before he started to run. Though, he ran at a speed that Takai could keep up with. Not that he could blame Takai for wanting to go slower since he was a human after all.

"What do you mean not all?" Asked Takai.

Inu looked away for a moment. Trying to find a way to tell Takai about what he really was. But it would be hard to do that wouldn't it? Sighing softly, Inu whispered "my father is a half-demon. I have demon blood surging through my veins. You were right Takai. The aura you sensed was demonic. It's my blood..." Inu was waiting for Takai to run screaming. To yell at him for being a monster. Sure, he was accepted in the past. But, that was because his father had helped so many people.

"I was right! I told you that it was demonic! Bam! Dude if we made a bet you'd owe me so much damn money!" Takai said with a loud voice. Inu slapped his hand over Takai's mouth, hoping that no demons had heard Takai. Taking a deep breath, Inu looked around. He couldn't sense any demons coming toward them. But, Inu could smell a demon further ahead. His eyes were wide and he ran off. Leaving Takai in the dust. His mother was in danger. And he had stopped to explain things to his friend. Damn it!

Once Inu arrived, what he saw it made his blood go cold. In the air was a man with long brown hair. Glowing blood red eyes. A long flowing blue and purple kimono blowing in the wind. A yellow sash around his waist. A big red eye in the middle of his chest. The weird part, were the weird limbs at his back. They almost look like the bines of wings. Then, there were the tentacles that were at his back. But what was in this man's hand, was what scared him. "Mom!" Shouted Inu, for his mother was being held by her throat. Far away from the ground.

Kagome weakly opened her eyes and stared at her son. She gave him a soft smile. "Inuyasha... I... I knew you'd come... You always do..." Inu guessed that she was halusanating. She thought that he was his father. Really, did Inu look that much... Forget it, his mother thought that he was his father. Then, he'll make her happy and pretend to be him. Narrowing his eyes, Inu glared at the man that held his mother. Who was he? And why did he have this weird feeling? And... Wait.

_'What's that glowing orb in his chest?'_ Inu thought with confusion. Just what the hell was that thing? It didn't make sense. It wasn't there before. Could it be something that would give him this kind of power? Maybe. "Who are you?" Yelled Inu.

"My, it seems you've never been told of me? True. You've yet to meet me boy. My name, is Naraku." Said the man with a dark smirk.

Inu felt his blood get colder from that smirk. Whatever it was about this man, it was weird. Naraku, he's heard that somewhere before. But, he didn't know where it was. Shaking his head, Inu went into an attack postion. His legs far apart, his left hand held back, while his right hand was held out. Fingers spread like he was ready to grip someone's fist that would come near him. And the other fist ready for a punch to Naraku. There was no way that Inu was going to let this guy win. There was no fucking way for that.

"I don't think so boy. Your mother is my target for the moment." Naraku held Kagome close, and licked her cheek. Inu felt disgusted. Naraku was a sick sick man. Inu growled. His ears twitching, he could hear Takai. Damn it, Takai caught up. He can't protect Takai and save his mother. Naraku chuckled saying "she's so much like Kikyo. I couldn't have her back then. But, having her reincarnation is just as good." Smirking, Naraku licked her cheek again. Ugh this was making Inu wanna puke his guts out.

"Let go of her!" Inu shouted before lept into the air. His claws extended for his attack. Naraku smirked and gripped Inu's wrist before Inu even had a chance to strike. Naraku smirked. Inu didn't like that look. Which caused Inu to gulp in fear. This wasn't what he had planned. Inu dug his claws into Naraku's wrist. Hoping to break free and save his mother. But no matter how far Inu's claws went into Naraku's flesh. It did nothing to losen Narkau's grip on him. But Inu felt something. His eyes wide as he felt something flowing into his body "What... are you doing?" Inu said with a gasp for breath. It was like he was having trouble breathing.

"I know about your powers to absorb dark aura. I think giving you more, will have you fighting for my side." Naraku said with a smirk.

Inu screamed, his sight was darkening at the edges. He stared at his mother. She was struggling. And Inu knew that she was trying to break free. But what he saw, was that her face was blue. His mother was suffacating! "Mom!" Inu choked out. Naraku smirked at Inu and Kagome. He wasn't going to let either of them go. Inu was starting to black out. His body went limp in Naraku's grip. He couldn't keep this up. His body was going numb from all of this dark aura that was flowing into him. Normally, he could easily purify the aura within him and use it into attacks. But, he couldn't focus right.

_Kill... Kill... Kill..._ Whispered a thought within Inu's mind. Inu didn't know what or who's voice that was. But for some reason, it fell into the sound of that voice within his mind. He wanted out. He wanted to be free. And, most of all... Inu had the desire to kill. To feel the blood on his claws. Inu's eyes snapped open. The white of his eyes had turned into a blood red. His pupils had turned into ice blue. Inu's fnags grew and over lapped his lower lip. Blue stripes on his cheeks. But instead of the light blue like when his grandfather took over, they were dark blue. Almost the color of a night sky. Inu let out a roar of rage and slashed at Naraku. Slicing his wrist off.

Inu wasn't finished there. No. Far from it. Using his free hand, Inu gripped Naraku's arm and got ready to slice his head off. But Naraku was quicker. He lifted Inu up, letting a jolt flow through Inu. Flinging his arm forward, kicking him in the stamoch and watched as Inu fell to the ground with a loud thud. Naraku let out a loud yell as he let the tentacles and they went through Inu's body. Pinning him to the ground. Inu's bangs covered his eyes. He didn't move or show any signs that he was awake. Naraku smirked. He won.

Takai was in shock. There was no way that Inu could have gone down so easily. Running to his friend, only to blink when he felt something under his foot. Lifting his foot, Takai picked up a strange crystal on a piece of cloth. Was this Inu's? Shaking his head, Takai ran to Inu and tried to free his friend. Takai gripped the tentacles and tugged at them. Trying to free Inu. But, it was no use. He was no match for a demon. The crystal in his hand started to glow. Takai was confused about this. Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded Takai and Inu.

When the light started to die down, Takai blinked a few times to clear his vision. Blinking again, Takai looked down and saw the tentacles were gone. Inu's face looked normal. The fangs had shrunk to normal. As did his claws. The blue stripes on his face was gone, returning to birthmarks. But his eyes were still shut. Kneeling next to Inu, Takai shook his shoulder trying to wake him. "Inu! Inu snap out of it!" When Inu didn't respond, Takai tried one last thing. "Inu, ramen's ready."

"What? Ramen? Where? Where's my damn ramen?" Shouted Inu after he sat up quickly. Looking around, Inu tried to find the ramen that Takai said. Only to narrow his eyes on his best friend. "Not cool dude. Not cool." Looking up, Inu saw his mother and then he remembered. Growling, Inu grabbed his sword hoping to kill the basterd. This guy had tried to control him. Had tried to take his mother away. The only living member of his family... Well, besides his father. And now, the son of a bitch is gonna pay.

"Die!" Shouted Inu as he lept into the air once more. But what Naraku did surprised him. Naraku had thrown Kagome toward him. Inu tossed his sword to the side. Not wanting to harm his mother. The young half-demon caught his mother and fell to the ground. Taking the full hit. Groaning, Inu stared at Kagome and said "mom? Can you hear me?" His responds was faint groaning. Kagome pushed herself up and took a few deep breaths. Inu smiled. Glad to see that his mother was alright. But, she probraly still thought that it was his father that saved her.

"Son... You saved me..." Kagome whispered.

"Sorry... you probraly wished it was dad..." Inu said with a sad tone.

Smiling, Kagome calmly said "as long as your alive sweetie I don't care who saved me." Suddenly, Kagome turned and gasped. One of Naraku's tentacles was heading straight toward them. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu's body in hopes to sheild him. Inu's eyes were wide as dinner plates. It all happened so fast. Kagome's screams. The scent of blood. Something warm and sticky dripping on Inu's robe. And his mother falling limp on top of him.

Inu turned his mother over and shook her gently. "Mom? Mom? _Mom!"_ Inu's eyes were wide. Tears started to build in his eyes. Kagome just stared at him with a faint smile. Before her once shining brown eyes dulled. And turned glassy. Inu clentched his hand into a tight fist. His claws digging into his palms. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. Inu looked at Naraku. His eyes flashing a deadly red for a moment. But he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. "Sacred Slash!" Shouted Inu as he swung his glowing claws toward Naraku. With that distraction Inu ran and grabbed Takai's wrist and started to run. Inu's only thoughts were these.

_'I'm alone... I'm all alone...'_


	8. Inu's Pride

Inu and Takai were going to the well. Inu hasn't spoken a word since Kagome was killed. It was like he was in some sort of shock. Though, couldn't blame him. He had just lost his mother. Anyone would have been. Sensing that his friend would rather wither in the silence. That, and the fact that Takai had tried to say something but Inu hadn't heard anything. Inu was pretty much dead to the world for the time being. Though, Takai did notice the young half-demon wiping at his face once in a while.

Takai knew that Inu was crying. Or at least, trying hard not to cry.

Sighing softly, Takai looked up at his best friend and saw the strange look in his eyes. His once shining eyes were almost dull. Takai sighed and did the only thing he could do. He punched Inu in the face with all the strength he could muster. Inu had fallen over, since he wasn't expecting that to happen. Narrowing his eyes on Takai, Inu growled out "what the hell was that for?" Takai knew that he was in for it. That much was easy to see. But it was just one of those situations that needed a punch.

"Your zooning out Inu. You need to stop spacing out! Look your mother is gone and I feel sorry for you. But I'm sure that your mother wouldn't want you to think it was the end fo the world just cause she's gone! Do you understand?" Takai had said to Inu with a bit of a yell. Seeing his best friend like this was just sad. It was like looking at a hallow shell of who Inu used to be. Inu was a proud person. Never asking for help unless he knew that he wanted it. And he never gets upset over anything. The only thing that Inu was doing, that he normally does is bottle up his emotions till they burst from himself. And that wasn't healthy. Even if he wasn't a full human.

Inu just sighed softly. There wasn't a point in trying to fight with his best friend. There just wasn't a point. Takai figured that he had won the fight. For now. Once they arrived to the well house. Or, what was left of it. Inu calmly said "we'll be safe here. At least, safer then being here." The young half-demon stared at his best friend. And almost fell over. Takai just gave him a look that was telling Inu that he was crazy. Growling, he said "I'm serioues dude. This is where I've been for a few days."

Before Takai could give a responds, Inu had took his wrist and dragged him into the well house. There was no way that they could stay in this well! They might break their necks! Takai tried to break free from Inu's grip. But damn, his friend had a strong grip on him. Not enough to cut off his circalation. "Inu your crazy if you think we'll stay in this well!" He yelled at the hanyou.

Inu just looked over his shoulder. Giving him a tired look. "We're not staying in the well. We're going through it." He calmly said. Takai didn't understand. How can you go through a well? End up on the other side of the world? But wouldn't you have to go through the earth's core to do that? They'd be burn to a crisp! The young man tried to free himself from his friend's grip. But no matter what, Takai just couldn't break free. It was as if Inu's grip had gotten tighter and tighter. Yet, still without cutting off the blood flow. Before Takai knew it, Inu had jumped into the well. Along with himself.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Shouted Takai. Thinking that this was the end. He waited for the pain he knew was coming. He waited... And waited... And waited... But nothing. Confused, Takai knew that this well couldn't be that deep. He and Inu used to sneak into the well house to make ghost stories. Since it was dark and creepy enough for it. Slowly, Takai opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. Yet amazment. "Wow..." He said with wide eyes. Surrounding both teens, was a light blue aura. Orbs floating around them. Takai tried to reach out to touch one. But it just went right through his hand.

"Dude..." Takai was speachless. This was amazing. It just didn't seem possible at all. And yet, here he was seeing it right before his eyes. Takai stared at Inu, wondering how he was reacting to this. But, the hanyou's expression was blank. Frowning, Takai calmly asked "you alright?" Inu just turned to look at Takai, only to look away. That wasn't much of an answer. When Takai was about to ask his best friend if something was wrong, Inu spoke.

"I'm fine. It's just not to amazing to me."

"What's going on?"

"We're going back in time. By about five hundred years. This is where my mother met my father for the first time." Inu calmly explained. Once the light faded, Inu and Takai were standing on the bottom of the well. Takai looked around. They were still in the well. That didn't make any kind of sense at all. Takai blinked when he felt Inu pushing Takai to the wall. Or, more so to the ladder. Takai blinked in confusion but climbed it anyway. As for Inu, he just jumped to the mouth of the well.

"Dude why didn't you help me?"

"I showed you to the ladder didn't I?" He said coldly.

Takai was getting annoyed with Inu's attatude. It was getting out of hand. Sure, he could understand when someone is pissed about a few things. But when you take it out on those close to you. Weither it's friends or family. Then you'll just end up with nothing. And that is what Inu will end up with if he keeps this up. Suddenly, there was foot steps. Takai was freaking out. did one of the demons follow them? Or was there more to the foot steps. Gulping, Takai was about to run till Inu grabbed his shoulder.

"It's alright. It's only Hana."

"Hana?"

Just like that, a girl ran into Inu and hugged him. Takai blushed. She was beautiful. But there was something else that he had just noticed. Inu was letting a _girl _hug him. Inu never let any girl near him. Let alone hug him. It didn't make any kind of sense at all. Tilting his head, Takai figured that this was Hana. Maybe Inu has taken a liking to her. That would be a miricle. Chuckling, Takai calmly said "hello. I'm Takai, a good friend of Inu's." He was trying to be poilite. But that was hard since she was such a beautiful girl.

"Keep your eyes in your sockets Takai." Inu said with emotionless eyes, and a voice to match.

Hana looked up at Inu and blinked her blue eyes at him in confusion. Takai let out a small cough as he said "miss, would you mind if I speak with you for a moment?" Takai saw Inu's glare and he calmly said "calm down dude, I really do just wanna talk with her. I won't do anything stupid." With that, Takai gently took Hana's wrist and started to walk away with her. Though, he couldn't help but notice Inu's growls. That guy was just weird when it came to this girl.

"So, Takai was it? What do you need to talk about?" Asked Hana in her soft voice.

Takai ran his hand through his hair. Trying to think of something, trying to think on how he could explain Inu's situation to her. Sighing softly, Takai calmly said "I need your help with Inu. He had just lost his family and... He's keeping it bottled up inside. It isn't healthy and it might cause problems in the future for him." Hana just stared at him. As if she was thinking of what he had said. Takai wasn't sure if she had believed him. But there was nothing more that he could do to try to convinse her. Only how Inu would act.

"That explains the vibe..."

"Vibe?"

"I sense people's emotions. And I couldn't sense anything from him. It was like he had shut himself down to prevent himself from getting hurt again." Hana calmly explained.

Takai understood that. There were people that could sense certain things. Like how he could see sacred and demonic aura. As well as sense it. Hana, can sense people's emotions. At least Takai can sense when Inu is having one of his emotional break downs. Sighing softly, Takai calmly asked "so, care to take me to where Inu has gone? Please?" He gave her a stare that showed Hana that he would have gotten lost.

With that said, Hana and Takai started to walk toward the village.

* * *

Inu had walked to the village. The looks that people were giving him was something that would have bothered him. If it wasn't for the fact that Inu had locked away his emotions. The looks they gave him, was the look of fear. As if he was going to kill them. Inu didn't know why they were staring at him like that. It wasn't like he really was going to kill them. Sure he was hiding his emotions but give him a break! He'd never hurt humans.

"Inu your back!" Shouted Shippou.

Inu just stared at him. The young fox demon gave the young half-demon a weird look. Was Shippou gonna act weird too? Great. What he didn't need. Sighing, Inu calmly said "I'm back. And I brought a friend who should be here any time now." Shippou just gave him a confused look. Shrugging, Inu sat down in front of the hut that Sango and Miroku lived in. Though, he didn't smell them near by. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" Asked Inu, staring at the fox demon with his emotionless eyes.

"They left to slay some demons in a few villages over. They should be back in about seven days." Inu just nodded softly. Sighing softly, he leaned back and waited for his friend and Hana to show up. His ears twitched softly, Inu lifted his head only to see two figures walking toward them. He knew right away that it was Takai and Hana. Hard not to catch their scent. "Whoes the guy with Hana?" Asked Shippou.

"That's Takai. A good friend of mine. He was the first one to have tried to be my friend. And, to know that I had demonic aura." Inu calmly said.

Shippou blinked at the young hanyou. So his friend could see aura's eh? That just makes him think of a priest or a monk that were born with that ability. Was his friend born with that as well? Or was it just mere luck of the draw? Shippou wasn't sure for the time being. Looking over, he saw a boy that was the mirror immmage for Miroku. But had slight differences. There's no way that this was Miroku's and Sango's son. He wouldn't be wearing clothes from Inu's time if he was.

"Who are his ancestors?" Asked Shippou.

"Donno, he only told me that he was a decendant of some kind of monk and demon slayer." Inu said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Shippou just stared at Inu like he grew a second head. Though, not that it wouldn't be normal for a demon to have more then one head. It's happened. Shaking his head, Shippou turned and saw the boy and Hana walking over to them. But as they walked, Shippou could make out what they were saying. Tilting his head to the side, Shippou walked over to them. Maybe it had something to do with how Inu was acting.

"Um... Hana? Who is that guy walking over to us?" Takai said with a blink of his eyes. He was a little nervous. The guy had a tail and fox feet! Was he another demon that wanted to try to kill him? Dear god he hoped not. And, hoped that what Inu saying that there are good demons too, that this guy was one of them. Taking a deep breath, Takai looked at the demon's aura. Trying to see if it was as demonic as those other demons he had seen. His aura was demonic. But it wasn't evil. That's a plus.

"Hey, I'm Shippou. You must be Inu's friend. Takai right?" Shippou said with a smile. Being careful not to show his fangs. Thinking that this guy might be freaking out as it was. Takai only nodded. Shippou smiled as he said "okay, I need to ask something. What's wrong with Inu? He's acting weird... He's acting like, he's hiding from people." Takai saw the look of concern on the man's face. Sighing softly, Takai started to explain everything.

How demons attacked their world. How Inu had found him burried under stone. The battle with this weird man with long brown hair. Kagome's death. Inu losing control and was more beast then man. The whole thing. Takai wasn't sure why Shippou looked so sad when he mentioned that Kagome was gone. He almost looked like a little boy that had lost something dear to him. If that counts for sometihng.

"Kagome's dead?" Shippou said, trying hard not to cry. He may be a teen now, but he still thought of Kagome as his mother. She looked after him. Brought him sweets and toys. Cause of that, he had, and always would think of her as his mother. Shaking his head, he whispered "I can't believe it. Kagome's really gone... She'd never go down that easily! It just doesn't make any kind of sense! She's faught many kinds of demons and survived! And now, this happens!"

"What?" Takai said with confusion. Not really sure what Shippou was talking about. Shaking his head, he calmly said "Shippou... we have a chance to save Kagome. But we need to help Inu. He's bottling up his emotions and it isn't healthy. He may have demon blood in his veins. But he's still human. It isn't right for him to keep it bottled up." Shippou nodded. He missed Kagome, but now wasn't the time to be a kid. He had to help Inu. It was the least he could do.

"We'll have to plan it carefully." Shippou calmly said.

* * *

Inu was sitting outside under the tree. He had been like this for a few hours. Not wanting to stay in the village, he decided to go for a walk. Only to end up by the sacred tree. It was the only thing that brought him peace. Even if he didn't show it. This tree held so many memories. Sighing softly, Inu stared at the sky. Wondering what his next corce of action will be now. His mother was gone. He didn't know where his father was. Inu had never flet so alone before in his life.

Sighing, Inu leaned his back aganest the tree. Wanting to relax. Wanting to forget about the pain his heart was feeling. But no matter how hard he tried, Inu just couldn't let the pain out. It wouldn't leave his heart. It didn't make sense to him. Maybe it was because he had closed himself off. His heart was seperated from his body for the time being. Staring at the starry sky, Inu wondered what his life would have been like, if he had been born a normal human instead, of this monster. This, demon... Maybe, if he was born human isntead, then his mother would have survived. She wouldn't have been attacked.

Taking a deep breath, Inu's head fell forward a bit. His gaze on the ground, eyes getting heavy. he was so tired. So very, very tired. Yawning, Inu slowly started to drift to sleep. But a soft sound of leaves crunching under someones foot. Sniffing the air, Inu couldn't tell who was walking toward him. The wind was blowing their scent away. Taking a deep breath, Inu looked up slightly. Squinting his eyes, he saw the figure of his best friend. "What do you want Takai..." He said with demand.

Takai narrowed his eyes. Not liking his friends adatude. Taking a deep breath, Takai calmly said "Inu, you have to let your emotions out." Inu just turned away. Oh how Takai wished he could kick Inu's ass. Takai grabbed Inu by the collar of his shirt and picked him up. "Inu your starting to piss me off!"

"Shut up Takai."

"Damn it Inu! Inu you have to leave the village. Hana told me everything. She has a painting that may lead you to your father."

"I will go to get the painting. Stop acting like you know everything."

"I'm not. Just stop acting like some emotionless ass hole! When we go to get the painting I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Your not going with me."

Takai almost choked on his own breath. What did Inu say? That Takai wasn't going with Inu. Well, Inu didn't have a choice. Takai was going with Inu and nothing would stop him no matter what. Takai narrowed his eyes saying "I am going with you Inu. And you can't stop me." Inu just stared at his friend with his emotionless eyes. Takai just growled a human-like growl. "Damn it Inuyasha Higurashi! I'm going with you and I'll help you with your father! I'll help you save your mother."

"You can just shut the fuck up Takai. Your just a human. You can't do anything to help me." Inu said with a growl. The kind of growl that he used when he was so pissed, that he would have killed or in his case, attack anyone. "You can't even defend yourself from bullies. Let alone demons! How the hell do you think you'll be able to protect yourself huh? Care to answer me that Takai? Can you?" Shouted the young hanyou.

Takai narrowed his eyes. "I can easily protect myself. I just chose not to use my strength on them. They weren't worth it." And to prove his point, Takai punched Inu in the face. His fist burning with sacred energy. And the strength that matched that of a demon. Inu fell to the ground in shock. And pain. Groaning Inu got to his feet. Trying to shake off the burning pain of sacred energy on his flesh. Sure, Inu had sacred powers as well, but other sacred energy still hurt him.

"What the hell? The whole time you had that strength and you _never fucking used it?"_ Inu said with a growl. A little more emotion was in his eyes and expression this time. Takai just grinned like a fool. Yup, Inu was back to his normal self. Chuckling, Takai started to walk away.

"I told you. They weren't worth it. Now, if I was protecting someone like say... the beautiful Hana. Then I would clearly use my powers to protect her. And, she'll be putty in my hands." Takai said with a grin.

"Oh you better stay the fuck away from her you pervert!" Inu yelled, running after his best friend. Who, just ran off laughing.

_'Good to have you back Inu... Now, we can leave this place and find out who has that jewel thing...'_ Thought Takai with a grin.

* * *

**sorry it took so long to update, I had writers block like you couldn't imagain, and tried to get the argument to work... also, might take longer cause I'm taking care of a little baby bunny, my step dad was cutting grass with his weedwacker and by mistake cut it's ear off and it's mother doesn't want anything to do with the poor thing, so I'm looking after it till it's old enough to be on it's own ^_^ also, look at my profile for the new story ideas I'm planning, they won't be added to the poll but I'll make a new poll soon**


	9. Transformation

Inu, Takai, Shippou and Hana all started to get ready to leave for their journey. Though, Inu was sitting outside Sango's and Miroku's hut since they wanted to speak to him. Whatever for, Inu wasn't sure, and had a feeling that he shouldn't care. Shaking his head, Inu didn't know what was coming over him. He normally never thinks like this. Not caring about his friend? That was just so strange. Even for him. Sighing softly, Inu stared at the sky, wondering what was to happen now that the future was gone thanks to Naraku.

Looking toward the door, Inu tried to think on what Sango and Miroku wanted Takai for. But, thought of nothing. He couldn't think of anything. Which, to him didn't make any kind of sense at all; sighing softly Inu looked on ahead of him. Trying to see if he could figure out something about that dream he had of his father. How would he even know what his father looked like if he's never met him? No, he knew what his father looked like. People said that he was the mirror image of his father. Least not including the black streaks in his hair since his father has pure silvery white hair.

Shaking his head, Inu heard the sound of a curtain being pushed aside. Blinking he looked up and saw Takai dressed in some sort of black leotard and tilted his head to the side. There was some black coloured padding on his forearms, his shins, shoulders, chest, and his stomach. Inu wondered if there was any of that padding on his back. But said nothing about it, but… "Dude, you look like a dork."

Takai almost fell over. He hadn't expected that, sighing Takai sat next to his friend saying "look Inu; this is the clothing of the Demon Slayers, and, I just so happen to be a descendant of a slayer and a great and powerful monk." Inu burst out laughing and fell over to his side and had his arms around his stomach. "Are you laughing with jealousy?" Takai said with a grin.

"Ha! In your dreams! I'm laughing because the only 'monk' here is one of the biggest perverts in the world! And before you tell me, I know that Miroku is your ancestor. I've known for a while because he's the only monk that is married to a demon slayer." Inu said as he tried to stop laughing. This, in itself was extremely hard since his friend did also inherit the whole 'pervert' thing from his own ancestor. Which just so happened to be the only thing he got from Miroku besides the sacred powers.

Takai just glared. Damn it, Inu had a point there didn't he? Sighing softly, Takai sat down next to the young half-demon as they waited for Hana. The girl had told them that she had a few things that she had to do before they left. Whatever that was anyway… Sighing softly, Inu stared at the sky, wondering how long it would take them to find the painting of his father. He wasn't sure, but hoped that it would be soon. If there was one thing that Inu hated besides losing it was the wait, or at least a very long wait. But he knew that good things come to those who wait… That is true isn't it? Isn't it?

"Hey you two, still waiting for Hana?" Asked Shippou as he walked over to them, holding a small cat demon that Inu knew was known as Kirara.

Kirara was still just as cute as when Inu met her. Yellowish white fur, black ears and paws, and black stripes on her twin tails, and to finish off her look were her red eyes and black slit-like pupils. There was nothing more to her really, less you count when she transformed into a huge saber-cat-like creature. Not that Inu was complaining, hell no! Kirara can _fly_, that's what made this adventure so cool and worthwhile.

"Yeah still waiting for her." Inu said with a sigh, he didn't know what she could do really. And that was what had him worried. What if they were in a battle and she couldn't defend herself? What if she got _killed?_ That was what had Inu worried the most. Shaking his head, Inu tried to think of something else. Anything to get his mind off what could happen if Hana was in danger; he tried thinking on how he would react if he met his father for the first time. Inu had a feeling that it would be amazing. It couldn't be worse right? Not like it was when he lost his mother… Nothing could top that…

"Hey, sorry if I kept you three waiting long." Said a woman's voice, soft like a chime of a bell.

Inu blinked out of his trance and looked up. Only to blush a soft pink, he could feel the blood build up in his cheeks and knew that he was blushing. Hana's hair was pulled back in a flowery braid, her clothing… It was just a long simple outfit, two side splits that started near her ankles, and stopped at her thighs. Under that, looked some red pants that stopped at her ankles, the red, matched the black colouring of her outfit. Inu gulped and slowly stood up and stared at Hana. The emotions in his eyes were hard to read.

"Inu-kun, you okay?" Asked Hana with concern in her eyes, which made Inu's face blush even more. Almost to the point of it being the same colour of his robe of the fire rat robes.

Blinking his golden orbs, Inu shook his head saying "I'm fine. Don't worry." He wasn't sure what more to say. But he knew what to do. Inu had to try to ignore it. He had to try to hide the blush on his face. But he wasn't sure what more he could do at the moment. Taking a deep breath Inu looked over at Shippou asking "so, ready to go?" Seeing the fox demon's nod, they all started to move out. At least this was better than doing nothing. But, as they walked Inu had a strange feeling of dread, but why?

That, he wasn't sure of; it could mean anything, like of incoming danger, a threat that is after something they have. Whatever that is, sighing the young man tried to think of anything that could lead them to his father. But so far he couldn't think of anything. Not a thing.

* * *

"So, which way do we need to go through now?" Asked Takai as he rode Kirara, for they had been walking for quite some time now. And, it felt like they've walked like this for days instead of just mere hours. Inu though sometimes wished that he could punch his friend to shut up. Since, he's been either asking if they were there yet, or which way they were going.

"We're going to take a right, through the Forest of Darkness." Said Hana as she looked around for any signs that she left that helped her find her way through the forest.

Inu had a bad feeling about this place. He wasn't sure why, but this forest was giving him the creeps. Why was it called 'The Forest of Darkness'? That just didn't make any kind of sense at all. And it bothered Inu to a deep and new level.

"You all have to be careful; this forest can bring out any dark powers that live within you. Or, make your strongest dark emotions stronger like you couldn't imagine possible…" Hana calmly explained. Inu couldn't help but believe her. And, it was starting to understand why the forest was called that. It was like bring out any darkness that a human or demon soul or heart would contain and make it control you. That was something that made Inu worry even more then he thought would be possible for him.

Taking a deep breath, Inu started to take the first steps into the forest. Though, as he walked Inu right away, felt a dark power flow right through him. But fought off the strange desire to kill that was pulsing through him like the demon blood that flows in his veins, the young hanyou didn't know why he was feeling this. Was everyone else having this strange feeling or just him? Shaking his head, Inu kept on walking. Trying, hoping to ignore the dark feeling. That was the last thing Inu wanted, was to kill his friends. There was no way that he could do that. The feel of their blood on his claws, it made him sick.

"Inu, you okay?" Asked Hana, staring at him with her blue eyes filled with concern. Inu couldn't help but blush at her. The dark feeling that he had flowing through him was fading. He didn't know why that was, but not that he was complaining. All the young half-demon could do was nod, showing her that he was alright.

"I'm fine… just fine." Inu said with a faint smile. Trying to show her that he really was alright, that Hana was just worrying over nothing. That is, he was sure that she was worrying over nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Inu started to walk on ahead. Shippou on the other hand, started to sense something was wrong with Inu. But didn't say anything, thinking that if he said anything that something bad would happen. Normally, him getting hit in the head, and if Inu was anything like his father then Shippou had a feeling that Inu would give him a good punch to the head just like Inuyasha.

Kirara had transformed a while ago just in case someone started to get tired. She walked over to Inu and nudged him with her nose. Inu smiled down at the cat demon, petting her soft fur as he tried to tell her that he was okay. Trying to reassure her, though Inu highly doubted that she believed him for after all, he didn't feel so hot himself.

Shaking his head Inu kept walking. So far the only one that hadn't asked him if he was alright was Takai or Shippou. Not that Inu was complaining. He was fine with it. Yawning, Inu didn't even notice the dark circles that showed under his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Inu kept trying to focus on their journey ahead of them. There was no way that he could fail this mission. He had to save his father. That was his mission.

Suddenly, Inu fell to the ground. His skin pale, black crescents rested under his eyes. Takai gasped and tried to pull Inu to his feet and help his best friend to get out of here. Something was wrong with Inu, and Takai had a guess that it was the forest that was causing this.

"Inu, what's wrong?" Asked Takai, staring at his friend with great concern, his only responds was Inu lifting his head. Eyes' flashing from gold to crimson in a rate of a heart beating the only sound was from Shippou. This made everyone turn to him. "What's wrong Shippou?" Takai asked with confusion in both his eyes, and voice.

Shippou took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. Staring at Inu and Shippou calmly started to explain. "Inu is half-demon, and cause of that his demon blood is trying to take control. But, it's different. His father always transformed when he didn't have his sword and was in grave danger. But Inu, it might be the forest causing an effect to his negative emotions, such as grief and guilt."

"Why would he feel that?" Asked Takai,

"Grief, cause he lost his mother and guilt because he couldn't save her." Shippou explained.

They all nodded, and knew that they had to get out of here for if they don't, then Inu might lose control over his mind soon.

Takai stared at his best friend; he could slowly sense Inu losing his human heart. The light of the sacred energy that was flowing through him, it was fading quickly. Takai lifted Inu a bit more to help support the young half-demon and get him out of this forest. There was nothing that they could do if Inu lost his mind. Takai remembered the one time when Inu had… fully lost his mind. Even if Inu doesn't, that memory was still fresh in his mind.

_Takai was in an alley. He had tried hiding from the school's football team; he wasn't sure how long they had been tracking him down. But, he knew was that they wanted Inu to join, and the only way to do that was to fight Takai. Since, they knew that Takai wouldn't fight back, and that Inu would do just about anything to protect his friend. Even if it meant joining a team he wanted nothing to do with._

_And Takai had been badly beaten. He had a black eye, a gash on his left cheek, some bruises on his arms, legs, chest… And, some dried blood under his nose. He didn't know what he was to do. His sacred aura couldn't heal him for if he did, then people would know that he wasn't like them. That he had sacred powers that no one should have in this day and age._

'Sometimes, I wished that I could use my training on those jerks… Save Inu the trouble…'_ Takai thought to himself. He knew that Inu would think it would be better if the young sacred energy wielding man to fight his own battles._

_But, on the other hand Takai was always taught to never use his own powers or his un-natural strength on anyone that would be weaker than him. That much was for sure, and Takai knew that._

_Taking a deep breath, Takai looked up and almost yelped. For standing before him were the top five members of the football team. He couldn't remember their names. Or see their faces very well, for his eyes were a little blinded from the pain that was surging through his body. "We told your friend that if he had any respect and honour for his friends then he should join us. But he hasn't shown up has he?"_

_Takai gulped, this was it. He was done. Caput! He was doomed! Taking a deep breath, Takai said "even if you beat me, Inu will never join you. He's stubborn as hell." Which was true, if Inu didn't want to do something then he wouldn't do it. That was just how he was. Taking a deep Takai waited for the pain to come. Knowing, that this was the end for him, his eyes were tightly shut, waiting for the pain. Waiting… and waiting… and waiting… But nothing happened._

_All he heard were screams._

_Takai blinked and looked up. What he saw, was something that would have made anyone's blood go cold. For standing in front of him was some sort of beast. A human-like figure, long silvery white hair, black jeans and a matching black shirt, Takai would have thought that this was Inu, but there was something that this creature had that Inu didn't. And that was the long thin silvery tail that swayed behind him._

_Growling, the beast stalked toward the teens. Its claws long and razor sharp, and Takai guessed that its fangs were bared since it was growling. He wondered what this creature was. It had the same demonic aura as Inu. Was it like him? Were there more creatures that wondered around this city that were like Inu that they weren't aware of? Maybe Inu could learn more about himself from this beast._

_"Stay… away… from Takai." Growled the beast,_

_That had just confused Takai greatly. How would this monster know him? And, why did that voice sound familiar? He didn't know, but he had a feeling that he knew this thing. Whatever he was, Takai stared at the beast as he charged at the football team. They all screamed. Takai couldn't look. He looked his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of their screams. The sounds of their bones breaking, the sound of their flesh ripping, it made him sick to his stomach._

_Soon, he heard footsteps. And Takai knew that it was over, but was too afraid to open his eyes. But he did. Slowly, the young teen opened his eyes and saw the shaking body. Something was wrong with this monster. Getting a closer look at the beasts back, Takai saw the flashing of two black high lights. And right away, he knew who it was. "Inu?"_

_The beasts twitched its ears and turned. It had the snout of a dog. Blue streaks on its cheeks, or he should say on the sides of its snout. The only thing human on that face, were the eyes. Even though, the eyes were blood red with blue irises. Takai couldn't believe it. Even though the eyes were different as were the furry face, Takai knew that this was his best friend. He didn't know what was happening, but he had to do something._

_"Inu, it's me Takai… Calm down what's going on?" Asked Takai with worry in his eyes._

_Inu just stared, taking deep breaths as if he was fighting something deep in his heart. He fell to his knees, gripping his chest. Hands slowly turning into paws, the snout was becoming more dog-like. Takai didn't know what was happening, but the longer this kept happening the further away Inu would become._

_"Inu! Dude it's me! Can you hear me? Focus on the light in your heart! In your blood! Focus on that!" Takai shouted at his transforming friend, gripping his shoulders and shaking him. But he didn't know if his words were even reaching Inu. Though, he had a feeling that it was. Taking a deep breath Takai tried giving Inu some of his sacred energy to help stop this transformation. Inu's screams filled the alley, his body slowly starting to shift back into his normal self. The snout disappearing. The paws turning back into hands, the long claws shrinking as were his fangs. The black high lights stopped disappearing and remained in his hair. And finally, the blue lines on his face finally disappeared and returned into birthmarks._

_Inu's screams soon faded into the shadows as he fell to the ground. Takai just stared at the body of his friend, not sure what had just happened to his friend. But had a feeling that it was something that involved his blood. Sighing softly Takai hoped that this never happened again. But, still wondered what had caused this._

Shaking his head of the memory, Takai said "we have to get Inu out of here. This forest might be messing with his blood! He's gonna turn into some sort of dog beast!" Shippou nodded and helped Takai with the sleeping hanyou. He knew, just knew that Inu was losing himself to his blood. Shippou helped carry Inu out of the forest. Hana stared at the hanyou with worry and concern shining through her ocean blue eyes. She didn't know why, but she could see the human heart that lived within Inu, was slowly starting to fade from his body.

"What are you doing Takai?" Asked Shippou.

"I'm giving him my sacred aura. It helped change him back before. But, I'm not sure if it's helping this time." Said Takai, worried that his aura wasn't helping Inu this time.

Inu's body was slowly changing. Fangs growing over his lower lip, his claws getting sharper and longer and the birthmarks on his cheeks started to turn blue. His face stretching into a snout, hands turning into paws. Inu slowly started to open his eyes. Growling deadly as his once gold eyes flashed red in a pulse of a heart.

Inu howled with rage and blood lust. Soon, his eyes turned to his friends and ripped himself away from Takai and Shippou. And charged at Hana.


	10. Shattered?

Inu growled as he charged at Hana, eyes narrowed with the desire to kill. The desire to shed blood, the blood of a human, the desire to shed any kind of blood. No matter what, that was all he wanted. The desires he had before, the desire to find his father. The desire to save his mother, and the future from Naraku. It was all gone. It was as if the old Inu never existed.

"Inu stop it!" Shouted Takai,

"You're going to kill Hana!" Shouted Shippou,

Hana screamed, trying to run away from Inu. The sounds of her screams had mixed in with the sounds of Inu's growls. He howled with rage as he slashed at Hana, only cutting a few strands of her beautiful brown/black hair. Hana fell to the ground as she stared at Inu with wide fear filled eyes. _"Terram, in auxilium meum et alligate ea half-dae!"_ (Translation: Earth, come to my aid and bind this half-demon!)

Roots came out of the earth, wrapping themselves around Inu's ankles, and snaked themselves around his legs then his thighs. Trying to keep him in place as Hana tried to find a way to get him to calm down. But, she wasn't sure what to do. What she could do to stop this. Taking deep breaths, she stared at Inu as he thrashed around. Trying to break free of his binds, trying to break free so he may kill but Hana knew that she had to snap him out of it. But how?

"Inu, please snap out of it…" Hana said with worry and fear in her voice.

Inu just growled at her, trying to slash his sharp claws at her flesh. Hana grew more and more afraid. As if she could sense the darkness in his heart trying to take over. "Inu! Please snap out of it man! You're trying to kill Hana!" Shouted Takai, running to his friend as he tried to place more sacred energy within Inu once he reached his friend, though it wouldn't be enough. Inu was just about gone, consumed by the demon blood that surged through his veins.

"Inu…" Hana said with such sadness that almost seemed like you could hear her heart breaking.

Inu suddenly stopped struggling and stared at the young woman with a strange look in his eyes. Almost as if he recognised Hana. He tilted his head to the side, letting out a soft growl as if saying 'do I know you'? Yet, as soon as it came it disappeared and his growl turned dark. And he thrashed around trying to break free. Not thinking about slashing at the roots that tried to contain him.

Though cause of his thrashing around, Takai couldn't get close enough to him. "Hana, can you bind him completely?" Asked Takai, staring at Hana with serious eyes. Hana just nodded and took a deep breath, and looked around, wondering if there would be enough roots around here to bind Inu. But, there was no other option.

_"Terra venire ad me nisi obligare dimidia daemonem!" _(Translation: Earth come to me, bind the half-demon to save him!)

Soon, more roots burst from the ground, tangling themselves to create strong binds, and wrapped themselves around Inu's arms. Pinning them down at his sides, hoping that it would be strong enough to keep Inu bound till he was pure once more. Though, Hana hoped, that this wouldn't hurt Inu at all… That, was the last thing that she wanted for him.

"Hana, I might need your help. Do you know any spells that could purify the darkness?" Asked Takai, sending waves of light through Inu, hoping to send a burst of energy through Inu, and hoping to purify him, once and for all… though just enough for him to return to normal. But, would it be enough? Even if Hana could help? Takai didn't know…

"I do, it's a very powerful spell though… It could have some terrible consequences." Hana said with worry.

"Just do it Hana!" Shouted Takai with anger in his voice.

Hana was scared. Fearing that if she did this spell, that she might do something horrible to Inu, but it might be their only hope. Taking a deep breath Hana prepared herself. _"Vox lunae siderumque da mihi potestatem, amice nisi. Lorem ipsum lustra eo quod tenebrarum ... Imperium illi ... et eum qui vult fieri potestate tenebrarum liberavit eum."_ (Translation: Power of the moon, the stars please give me the power to save my friend. Free him of this darkness that haunts him... Controls him... and set him free of this darkness that wishes to take control over him.) As Hana chanted this spell, light surrounded her body, as if it was becoming part of her. Becoming one with her very being. Her soul. And she was trying to channel that energy in Inu. Hoping that this spell would bring Inu back to them.

As the light surrounded Hana, it had slowly started to fade from her in waves. Flowing off of her, and through Inu's body. Inu stood still, his crimson eyes wide yet blank. As if he was in shock. Though, he was more like he was in a trance. Eyes wide, yet also blank and void of any and all emotion that was once in his body, Hana was worried that the energy was too much for him to handle.

"Takai, what's going on?" Asked Hana with worry, still making the energy flow out of her and into Inu's body. Though, not sure what kind of affect it was having on him.

"Inu's body must be trying to process all of this energy flowing through him, trying to push the darkness out. But, I'm not sure what will be the result…" Takai explained, mostly just guessing. He wasn't a hundred percent sure what was going on with Inu's body. But had a feeling that it was something bad.

Suddenly, Inu screamed out in pain. As if he felt something deep within himself being shredded into bits and pieces. Hana panicked and ran to Inu; tightly gripping the red robe he wore in her hands. Trying to get through to him, but it was only going to fail. She didn't know what was happening. Unless… "No! His soul is shattering!" Shouted Hana with fear in her eyes and voice,

Takai stared at Hana asking "what do you mean? I thought you said the spell would purify him!" His voice was angry, though not sure what he could do or say about what was happening to his best friend.

"I did! But I also said that it could have some terrible consequences didn't I?" Shouted Hana,

Takai cursed under his breath trying to think on what he could do. But so far he couldn't think of anything. Inu's sacred blood was already strong as it was. And the combination of both Takai's energy, Hana's spell and Inu's blood must have been too much for him. He didn't know what more he could do.

"Quick! Remove some of his demonic aura! It will prevent his soul from shattering any more than it already is!" Shouted Shippou in fear,

Takai cursed the one thing he didn't know how to do! Turning to Hana, he said "do you know any removal spells? Ones that won't do any more harm?"

"Yes, but we'll have to get him out of the forest while I'm chanting it. Or else he'll revert to his dark human desires." Replied Hana, Takai nodded in understanding and grabbed Inu, who was growling in pain. His screams had stopped not long ago, which was a good thing for him.

As they ran, Hana started her chant. Her hands glowing red as blood, she hadn't done this spell before but it wouldn't matter. She knew that this spell would work. Just enough to stop Inu's soul from shattering more than it already has. She chanted the spell with an emotionless voice. _"O cruor Daemon tua ibunt dormancy nos salvabit animam suam frangat, quod fit in morte sua. Quaeso, animam salvam facere fas est innocens." _(Translation: Oh blood of the demon, thy shall go into dormancy so we shall save his soul from shattering, which would result in his death. Please, allow us to save the soul of the innocent.)

Inu's body started to glow crimson, the black stripes on his head, slowly started to grow over the silver in his hair, his dog ears sliding down from the top of his head, and disappeared down to the sides. He was starting to appear human. Hana knew right away that it was as if it was the new moon. Taking a deep breath, Hana kept trying to seal away his youkai blood. It was the only way to save him for the time being. She could clearly see his nails shrinking to stop near the tip of his fingers. Just like normal human nails.

As did his fangs, shrinking down to the size of normal teeth. Hana had never seen him as a human personally, but, she thought that he looked cute as a human. Shaking her head, Hana kept working, kept on chanting the words over and over.

Once they were out of the forest, Hana had finished chanting. Inu was fully human though she wasn't sure what kind of condition he was in. Taking a deep breath, Hana placed her hand on his back. Just behind his heart, he was alive. And she could still faintly sense his soul. But had small tears falling down her cheeks, she whispered "half of his soul is shattered… he may never wake up now…"

* * *

**sorry if this wasn't long but I just wanted this chapter to be based on Inu's demon spirit even if he wasn't a demon very long again sorry**


	11. New Story Idea, will delete later

Okay, I'm going to make a digimon story on the side, I won't update it as much less I either have an idea for a new chapter, or unless someone gives me a review, but I still need some characters for this, I already have a leader for the digidestined ^_^ before anyone asks why I suddenly deside this its cause I've had this idea for a few years now but never had a real good strong plot now so heres the info you may fill out if you have a character you want put in

Name  
Age  
Partner(put in all info like type, apperence or anything else)  
Apperence (everything, every single detail that you can think of)  
how digimon was obtained  
Personality  
Backstory


	12. Misery of A Friend, And Love?

It's been a week since they got out of the forest. Takai wasn't able to accept that his best friend's soul had shattered. How could he? Inu had always been the tough one out of the two of them. And Takai was always the caring pervert. How that worked, even he wasn't sure at the moment. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the fox demon Shippou carrying Inu on his back. Even though it had been a week, Inu still hadn't returned to being a half-demon. Or, had awakened…

This was starting to worry him at the moment.

"Will he be okay?" Asked Takai, trying to figure out if his friend was ever going to get his spirit back together again, but even that sounded hopeless…

"I don't know… A shattered spirit is very rare. But it's even rarer for a demon or even a half-demon such as Inu to have his soul shattered. Though there is a small bit of hope that he'll be okay, since only half of it had shattered…" Hana whispered softly, she was just as upset as Takai about Inu. She cared for the hanyou since he had saved her life once and wanted to repay him in anyway. But, she didn't know how to do that… Least, not at the moment…

"I can't believe that he hasn't woken up…" Whispered Takai…

"I know Takai, but those who shattered never wake up till they're put together again." Calmly said Hana, hoping that she could get everyone to cheer up, but at the moment it didn't seem like even she could cheer up at all. It all just seemed so impossible at the moment.

"Hey guys, think we could rest? Inu is a little heavy right now…" Whined Shippou, which had almost made Takai laugh, almost… It seemed so weird to hear someone who is older than himself, to whine and complain but then again, Shippou though; Shippou only looked like he was possibly in his twenties…

Both Takai and Hana nodded in agreement, Takai reached into his backpack and pulled out one of the few sleeping bags that he brought and set one on the ground for Inu to rest on.

Inu looked so peaceful as he lied on the sleeping bag. It was as if his soul hadn't shattered but was having one of his weekend afternoon naps under the sacred tree that resided in his uncle's yard. Inu always loved sleeping under that tree for some reason. Saying that it brought him a strange sense of peace, that there was a way that even he, could be accepted, why that was Takai never understood till now. It was because half-demons were never accepted… Inu's father was the only acceptation that he knew of at this moment.

Takai walked over to Inu and knelt next to him, trying to think on what he could do or say to wake up the sleeping now human Inu.

"Come on buddy, your tougher then that… You have to wake up." Takai said, hoping that maybe Inu would wake up… "You have to wake up because I swear if you don't then maybe… I'll flirt with Hana! Come on!" Man, Takai was so glad that Hana wasn't near him when he said that Inu would wake up and punches him in the face. Nothing… there wasn't any sign that Inu had heard him at all… Inu just laid there, eyes still closed; the sound of his soft breathing filled the silence of the forest.

Takai couldn't take this and it's only been one week! Getting up, he said "I'm going to train…" With that, he started to walk away; maybe practicing with his weapons would get his mind off of all of this… least for the time being…

Hana just stared at where Takai once was till the shadows of the forest swallowed him. Sighing softly, Hana stared at Inu and walked over to him. Making sure that he was okay, wondering if any part of his soul was put together. Though, as far as she could sense nothing… There was no change in him at all. His skin had lost a little colour yesterday but he was still healthy otherwise. Hana worried about him though, half-demons could only last so long without food.

Sighing softly, Hana cupped Inu's cheek wanting to see if he would wake up to her touch. Nothing, he didn't even twitch… Though, now that she thinks about it his skin felt a little cool to her… Then again, that was to be expected with his soul the way it is right now… "Inu, please wake up… you have to put your soul back together…"

"Anything?" Shippou asked as he brought some firewood, he had left after setting Inu down so they could cook some fish after he went fishing. Looking around the young fox demon was wondering where the other kid went. "Where's Takai?"

"Gone training, it must have been hard for him to see Inu like this." Hana whispered as she stared at Inu. Wondering if he would ever wake up.

"I feel so useless…" Hana whispered softly. She knew that there was a spell that could heal those with shattered souls, but because that never happens anymore she bothered to learn the spell. The only one that had learned this spell was her elder sister, but… it wouldn't have mattered… Hana was the one left in her family. The chants were left in her family's shrine, along with this strange painting… the same painting that will lead them to Inu's father.

"Hana, stop talking like that, Inu would be angry if you said anything like that."

"How would you know?"

"He's much like his father. Inuyasha always hated it when people said that they were useless, hopeless and so on. And, somehow Inu ended up coming like his father without even knowing him."

Hana stared at Inu and sighed softly. She wasn't sure what more she could do, only that she could at least make sure that Inu was safe and remained safe. That was all she could do wasn't it? Sniffling softly, Hana got up saying "can you look after Inu for a moment? I… I want to go to the springs for a moment." With that, Hana started to walk away, trying hard to hide her tears. Trying hard, not to sob, not wanting to show how heartbroken she really was to see Inu like this.

As Hana walked, she wondered if maybe there were even small healing scrolls that she could use to help Inu fix his shattered soul, even if it was only a little bit. Taking a deep breath the young woman shook her head. There weren't any scrolls that she owned that could help him. Inu was the only one that could help him… "It's my fault… I should have suggested going around the forest…" Hana whimpered out only to end up falling to her knees and sobbing into her hands. This wasn't fair, Inu didn't deserve this… he didn't deserve this!

"Hana?" Whispered a voice which had caused the young woman to look up and gasp in shock. No, she had to be going crazy, it couldn't be possible! Shaking her head, Hana tried to see if she was seeing things. Thinking things that shouldn't be in her head that would make her see what she was seeing. Sadly, that had failed, for standing in front of her was Inu… Or, half of him… His body was ghostly, but the only part of him that was see able, was his demon half… at least, his half-demon self. His gold eye stared at her with such soft and tenderness that she never knew it would be possible.

"Inu but… how?" Hana said with shock and confusion written all over her face. It didn't make any kind of sense, had she gone crazy with guilt?

He gave her a small smile as he said "I don't really know myself… I know my soul is shattered for the time being… my body needs to heal on its own for the moment. But, I need you to do something for me… I need you to make sure that I'm safe till I've healed."

"How do I know that this is really you?"

Inu frowned in deep thought. Hana thought that maybe this wasn't Inu at all, but had a feeling that it was someone else, pretending to be him. Then, Inu smiled as if he had thought of something. "The necklace you gave me… I took it off and slipped it in my robe on the left side. There's a pocket in my kimono and you'll find it there. If you find it, then you'll know it's me right now. Cause no one knew where I hid it."

Hana just stared at him for a moment. Trying to think if he was telling the truth but… what did she have to lose at this point? Taking a deep breath, Hana wiped her eyes, pushed herself from the ground and thought that maybe, she should go to the springs first unless she told Shippou that she couldn't find it? That could work… But, she also didn't want to wait for the springs because she felt like she really needed a soak a nice long soak.

Sighing, Hana looked for Inu but blinked in confusion for he wasn't there at all. That didn't make any kind of sense unless it was the part of his soul that was separated from his body. It would make sense on why he was still human right now. It was his demon half that was separated from his soul and his human half remains in his sleeping body.

As she walked, Hana wondered what she use she was to the group… Hell, she was the weakest out of her siblings, they always made fun of her cause she couldn't learn the spells as well as they could. Frowning in deep thought, Hana couldn't help but wonder what she could do now… should she leave the group after she gets them to the painting?

Or should she stay with them?

Frowning in deep thought, the young woman could have thought of many reasons on why she should leave their group, but the only thing that seemed good enough for her to leave was to say that she was completely useless and of no help to them.

Sighing softly, Hana arrived to the springs and sank into the water. Hoping that there was something that she could do to help him, but so far she came up with nothing… Sighing softly, Hana just decided to relax and wash herself up in the water.

* * *

Takai stared at the few trees that he had torn down with his katana. He wondered why he was so pissed about all that's happened… Maybe it was because he felt like he hadn't done a thing to help Inu. Only that he had tried to prevent him from transforming. The young slayer had never seen his friend transform that far before, or even act like that. There were many things that Takai would blame himself for, but knew that it wasn't anyone's fault.

Inu hadn't gotten over his mother's death, and the guilt was what had forced him to transform.

Looking at the sky, Takai tried to think of one of the worst days of his life. Least, before this…

_"So Takai, I heard that girl asked you out… Um, what was her name again? Kiyoko?"_

_"Yeah, I can't believe it! The most popular girl in school asked me out!" Takai said with glee in his voice, which had matched the goofy smile that was on his face. In fact, that smile had been on his face all day every day. And it was starting to worry the young hanyou. Sure, Takai wasn't a bad looking guy but everyone in school thought that Takai would rape a girl the first chance he got since he was a pervert._

_But Inu knew better._

_"Takai, maybe it's a trick…"_

_"No way! She said that she loves me. That she wanted to be with me!" Takai said with a glare, thinking that Inu was just jealous that he got a girl and the silver haired boy didn't. Inu just narrowed his eyes, thinking that Takai was being an idiot, come on! Why would the most popular girl suddenly want to go out with Takai?_

_"Listen to me Takai! Kiyoko is using you!" Screamed Inu,_

_"Shut up Inuyasha! I'll prove that she loves me for me!" Shouted Takai as he stomped away, Inu sighed softly for right now, he felt a little sorry for Takai. He had to prove that Kiyoko was only using Takai for her own personal gain… whatever it is anyway… Taking a deep breath, Inu thought that his best bet is to track her tomorrow._

_As for Takai, he had gone to meet up with Kiyoko. He loves her, the idea of being with a popular girl made him a little happy._

_Though, he couldn't help but wonder if this was really right… If Kiyoko really did have feelings for him, yeah she did. Of course she did, why else would she ask him out in the first place right? Grinning, Takai had gone to his house to grab something from his safe. His family was very wealthy, that much was for sure. But he didn't let anyone know; thinking that if they knew then they would treat him differently. He wants people to like him for him._

_Once the safe was open, Takai tried to think on what to give Kiyoko. But couldn't think of anything to give her, though not until his eyes fell on the sapphire necklace that once belonged to his grandmother Takai couldn't help but grin like a fool, he happily said "I can't wait to see her expression just gotta find out how to give it to her…"_

_Takai paced his room after closing the safe; he was told to give this necklace to someone that he would love. But, he couldn't think of how to give it to Kiyoko. Sighing softly, he thought that maybe he could surprise her by hiding it in her locker with a letter? Yeah, that could work…_

_Grinning like a fool, Takai placed the necklace in a small box and went to sleep. He was worn out, but tomorrow he thought that maybe he should have a nice talk with Inu. To tell his friend to stay out of his business, for Inu didn't know everything. How could he? He wasn't human and that had always stopped him from getting close to anyone because he feared of never getting accepted by a girl._

_"He's just worrying over nothing." Takai said to himself as he went to shower. Maybe tomorrow, no tomorrow will be the best day ever!_

_Inu had kept watch on Kiyoko. He just thought that Kiyoko suddenly liking Takai after time and again saying that he was a 'loser'. Sure, he doesn't care who Takai goes out with but he just thought that it was a little suspicious is all. Narrowing his eyes, he hid in the shadows being careful not to get caught._

_"So Kiyoko, are you really dating that Takai guy?" Asked an American transfer student, Inu didn't know her name either since he tends to avoid the popular click. There wasn't a point in trying to get along with them if they only think 'perfection' was how this world worked. It made him sick…_

_"For now, I don't really give a damn about him. He's nothing but a fucking pervert. I want his friend." Said Kiyoko, her brown hair dancing when she turned to face her friend, brown eyes sparkling with her 'I'm-so-better-then-you' attitude, the young hanyou couldn't help but narrow his golden eyes at her. The bitch was after him?_

_"You mean Inuyasha Higurashi? But why? Sure he's hot but when has he ever taken interest in girls? Have you thought that maybe he is after the same thing as you?" Said the blonde American girl._

_Inu wanted to fall over; the girl thought that he was gay? The hell?_

_"I highly doubt he is. A man as good looking as him is straight and needs a woman as good looking as me." Kiyoko said as she ran a hand through her perfect hair. Inu on the other hand just rolled his eyes at her as if he's seen better than her. He was thankful that he had his tape recorder playing so he could have his proof._

_Inu took a deep breath and got an idea. He might as well mess with her mind; all he had to do was put on the charm. Taking a deep breath, Inu walked out of the shadows that had kept him hidden and walked over to the chattering girls. "Excuse me Kiyoko, may I speak with you?" Inu said with his sedative voice. His eyes smoldering (faking) at her as he placed a hand on the lockers that she was near. He saw Kiyoko blush and giggled at him. Inu knew that this was working. And to think, people think he's only good looking._

_"Sure…" Kiyoko said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him._

_Once he saw that the other girl was gone Inu kept his gaze on Kiyoko trying to be sure that this act kept up for the time being. Smiling as he stared at her with his smoldering gold eyes, he said "you know Kiyoko, I'm surprised that I never noticed you before… you're just so beautiful…" Inu felt like he was going to be sick right now…_

_"Oh Inuyasha, I know I'm beautiful… I've wanted to go out with you for so long Inu…" Kiyoko said in a whisper that was so soft that a normal human wouldn't have been able to pick it up._

_Inu just stared at her, trying to make her keep thinking that he was still interested in her, for now. He whispered "is that why you were using my best friend to make me jealous? Cause you wanted me to go out with you?" When he saw her nod dreamily, Inu's eyes narrowed into angry slits as he slammed his fist into the locker. "If there's one thing you should know Kiyoko, is that I won't stand by and watch my friends get kicked around by bitches like you. I don't hurt women but if you try to use anyone again you bitch then I won't hesitate to hurt you."_

_Kiyoko just smirked at him that was weird people normally found him intimidating. This was new for him._

_"Oh and what are you doing to do about it Inuyasha. Takai won't believe you over me."_

_"Oh, I know that…" When he saw her smirk more it was Inu's turn to smile as he said "that was why I recorded your entire confession on tape. Once Takai hears this, you're through." With that, he started to walk away to tell Takai the truth. It was time that Takai knew the painful truth…_

_"No… it… it can't be true!" Shouted Takai as he punched Inu in the face, the hanyou normally wouldn't do this but he would allow it this once. Takai deserved to vent out at the moment. Sighing softly, Inu knew that Takai was feeling like his heart had just been ripped out. Sometimes, knowing the truth is painful. "Your fucking lying to me dude!"_

_"I'm not Takai. She was using you to get to me. I'm sorry but from the moment she asked you out I smelled her lies. You wouldn't believe me less you heard the words from her mouth even if it was on tape." Inu calmly said, rubbing the burns that were on his face. Takai had fused his sacred energy into his hits which, had caused Inu to burn a little bit._

_Takai fell to his knees and looked like he would cry, but held in his tears. Sometimes, Inu thought that he would just break down if he kept holding in his emotions like that. Patting his back, Inu calmly said "listen Takai, people get hurt every day, there are people who have it worse then you. Now, I'm not going to say that I'm worst off then you, but think about those who are hurting deep down that try to hide it." With that, Inu started to walk away, knowing that Takai needed to think._

_This was so true…_

_When Takai was home, he thought about what Inu had said. He was right sadly, there were many people out there that had it worst off then he did. And Inu was one of them, he hid how he felt about being alone cause of what he was. Takai knew that it wasn't fair to only think of him, after all… Inu had just helped him from someone that was only using him to make Inu jealous._

_Sighing softly, the young man knew that he would have to say that he was sorry to Inu tomorrow… No, grabbing his phone Takai called Inu and told him that he had been very stupid, even for him. Which, of course Inu had agreed too, which had made both boys laugh._

Takai couldn't help but laugh about that now. Inu had always looked out for him, they were like brothers. Always trying to support the other, though Takai knew that deep down, it wasn't enough to only be a brother to Inu. Inu needed, no wanted his father around. And someone to love him… Takai hoped that Inu found someone like that someday. If anyone deserved love it was Inu. Rolling his head from shoulder to shoulder, the young slayer thought that maybe he should head on back. Guessing that Hana would start to worry, she was already a wreck from Inu's soul shattering.

Taking a deep breath, the young man placed his katana back in its sheath and started to head on back to camp. Maybe if he was lucky Inu was already awake and begging for ramen. Wait that could work! Inu loved ramen, and would always wake up when someone mentioned it! Man why didn't he try that before?

Laughing to himself, Takai started to run back to camp. Maybe if he was lucky then he would be able to wake him up after all! Though, what Takai hadn't noticed was the broken part of Inu's soul staring at Takai, saying "that won't wake me Takai… Only healing my soul shall awaken me…"

* * *

Shippou stood by the camp fire, it's been a few hours since Takai and Hana left. He guessed that since they were still dealing with Inu's condition that they wanted some time alone to vent a bit. Not that he could blame them, if he was in their places, and it was one of his friends then he would have felt the same. Though, he was confused on why Hana felt like it was her fault. He knew that something was causing her own inner turmoil besides Inu being in this state.

But, there was nothing that he could do, demon souls were almost impossible to repair. Though, this was Inuyasha's and Kagome's son… Sighing softly, the young fox looked over at the sleeping teen and wondered what he was dreaming about. Or, if he was even dreaming at all for he's never seen anyone in this kind of shape before. So, he didn't know what to expect at this point.

Sighing softly, he grabbed one of the fishes that he had been cooking though he had a few set aside for Takai and Hana. Looking over at the cat demon, Shippou asked "what do you think Kirara? Think Inu will have his father's determination and fight this through?" His only responds was a 'mew' which made Shippou smile a bit. Kirara was a strange one, no one could understand her but other cat demons wither their like those demons that wanted Kagome's soul to bring back their boss, or other demons that were just like her.

"If you're listening Inu, I hope you know the pain this is bringing everyone. I'm not trying to guilt you awake, but I just hope you know…" Shippou sighed softly when he didn't get a responds. He kinda missed the great energy that was going around when they traveled. Even if it wasn't very long, it was still very fun… made him think of the days when he, along with the others looked for the jewel shards and hunt down Naraku.

"Reminds you of the good old days eh Kirara?"

"Mew!"

Shippou chuckled, Kirara was still the same as ever and it made him happy that he was on another adventure. Even if it wasn't a huge one like with the Shikon Jewel… "Hm… now that I think about it, it's like finding the shards again. But, this time it's finding the Kind Hearted Demon that has the jewel… Makes me wonder who would have it. It's very rare for a demon to be kind enough to have a jewel without tainting it…"

Looking over at Inu, Shippou wondered if Inu ever had any ideas, or hints. If he was as connected to the jewel like his mother, then maybe he could sense them too. But not like he could ask him at all. "Kagome, if only you were here… then maybe you could answer this riddle…"

Again, his only answer was silence. Lying on his back, Shippou stared at the sky, wondering what he could do, wondering what could be done about the young hanyou that was resting on the sleeping bag. Turning over to stare at him, Shippou couldn't believe how much Inu looked like Inuyasha when he was human. It was almost scary; sometimes he almost thought that it was Inuyasha. But, sadly Inuyasha never slept when he was human, and it made him wonder how Inu slept when he was human.

Did he ever stay up like Inuyasha?

Did he even know he could be human? Yeah he would, Kagome wouldn't hide that from him…

But, how did he react to it? To lack of smell, lack of hearing, lack of sight? It all confused Shippou to a great deal. But knew that he couldn't ask, fearing that Inu had inherited Inuyasha's 'hitting-what-ever-pissed-him-off' problem. Sighing, he sat up again and looked at the sky. It must have been close to night now, Hana and Takai had been gone a while… and it was starting to worry him.

Yawning, Shippou kept watch, no point in going to sleep if no one was going to be awake to protect the others, less Kirara wanted to take a turn in keeping watch. Turning to stare at the now sleeping cat demon, Shippou sighed, looks like he failed in that. Suddenly, he heard it, someone was coming toward him. Narrowing his eyes, Shippou grabbed his sword and got ready for a fight.

Though, once he caught wind of the scent that belonged to whoever was coming, the fox demon started to relax, it was only Takai. "Bout time you showed up Takai… the fish is done…"

"Thanks, I have an idea that might wake him up!"

"Hmm? What might that be?"

"Inu, ramen's ready."

"…"

"That's your idea?"

"It always wakes him up…"

"Takai, his soul is 'shattered' which means he won't wake up! You have to give him some time to heal damn it!" Shouted the fox as if Takai was stupid. Great, he hung out with Inuyasha too much as a child…

Takai only sighed and sat down, starting to nibble on a fish that was left for him.

Shippou sighed saying "look, I'm sorry, but you have to learn this stuff the hard way sometimes." He started to rub the back of his head as he explained all of this, knowing that it must be hard on all of this. Yawning, Shippou got up saying "well, I'm gonna go scout around a bit maybe I can find Hana. Stay and keep an eye on Inu alright?" Before he could get an answer, Shippou had already left. He was going to go look around for any dangers that might want to attack them while they were a man down.

Shippou kinda laughed at that, people would never wanna mess with Inuyasha's son if they knew what kind of power he had. Sighing softly, Shippou walked around the forest, not really seeing where he was going. More like, he was feeling where he was going, if that made sense. Shippou was weird that way, he could easily find something if he was feeling it, hell he found Sango and Miroku once when he was upset about something and without using his eyes or nose, he just… felt them.

Blinking a few times Shippou looked up and couldn't believe that he's done it again. He found the hot springs without even looking for them. Sighing softly, he scratched the back of his head as he said "hey Hana, you here?" Looking around, he tried to catch a whiff of her scent, but with the springs it made it impossible.

"Shippou?"

Turning, Shippou sighed softly when he saw that Hana was already out of the springs, and fully dressed. It was good too or he would have to deal with Inu if he was awake, and found out about this. "Come on, we got some fish to eat up." Nodding, Hana left with Shippou. Both remained silent. Though, Shippou thought that he heard Inu's voice.

"Protect them… I will awaken soon…"


	13. The Hell?

Hana sighed softly, she felt… strangely alone since Inu's soul had been shattered. And, the whole 'seeing-Inu's-spirit' kind of freaked her out a bit. Though she didn't dare mention it to the others, thinking that if she had told them then they would think that she was crazy. And that was the last thing that she needed right about now. Rubbing her eyes, the young woman looked up at the sky; it looked like it was only mid-day, and so they would have to stop for a rest.

Looking over her shoulder, the young woman thought that it was tough for Takai. He had offered to carry Inu to give Kirara and Shippou a break. Though it had amazed her how much he was able to handle. Inu was taller than Takai by a few inches. And yet, the young monk/hunter was able to carry him no problem.

Must have been all of that training that Takai had dealt with, from what Hana was told Takai had trained with weights for as long as he could remember. That was why he was so strong, though didn't dare use his strength on other people unless it involved self-defence or defending the weak. Though she was just glad that Inu's colouring was a little better. For when his soul had shattered his skin had paled to almost milky white. And now, it was almost normal again… almost…

Running her hand through her silky black hair, Hana wrapped her arms around herself as she sniffled a bit. She didn't know why she felt this upset… maybe it was because Inu was the only one that didn't… treat her differently maybe… Sure, she was a powerful mage, but even she had her limitations and he… he didn't expect anything more from her, even if he's never seen her use her powers…

"You alright Hana," asked the fox demon as he stared at the saddened girl. He knew that she was upset, and that was understandable for Shippou could easily tell that Hana had some feelings for the young hanyou.

"Yeah… I… I'm fine… nothing to worry about." Hana said with a small smile, trying to sound cheerful but… it was as if everything that she said didn't matter, for her voice would crack, and her eyes shined with unshed tears. Which, were the only way to tell if she was lying about… anything really. Rubbing her arms, Hana took a deep breath and looked around, thinking that maybe they all should take a break, it was better than to keep walking on an empty stomach.

"So, how you holding up Takai," asked Shippou as he turned around and stared at the descendant of his friends. Sometimes, it was hard to believe on how much he looks like both Sango and Miroku, yet as other people too. It made him wonder if maybe, he was also a reincarnation of one of them. It made the young fox demon wonder…

Takai grunted as he shifted Inu on his back. The young hanyou's arms hung over Takai's shoulders and his head just lied on his left shoulder still looking peaceful as if he was just sleeping… The young man sighed softly as he fixed his hands from under his best friend's knees to keep him on his back instead of dragging him. Looking over at the fox and mage, Takai calmly said "fine, just peachy." Shippou and Hana almost laughed at his expression. Almost, though they thought that it was better not to laugh at the poor teen since he was carrying a hanyou that could easily over power him if he held onto him for too long.

Frowning, Hana sighed saying "how about we just take a break? Maybe something to eat…" Takai had nodded in agreement, as did Shippou. Which, Hana was thankful for since even she wanted a break. Wondering, hoping that Inu would wake up and just smile up at them. His body looked thinner than usual due to lack of eating. Takai had given him something that was called 'Energy and Protein Drinks' which was something that would give Inu the nutrition's that his body needed. But, it wasn't enough to stop his body from getting so thin…

"Hana can you help me unroll Inu's sleeping bag so I can lie him down?" Asked Takai with a grunt, Hana guessed that he was starting to reach his limit. Nodding, she went over to the bags that Kirara was carrying and grabbed the strange roll of warm fabric and untied it as she rolled it onto the ground and walked over to the struggling slayer to help him lie the sleeping hanyou down.

"His colouring looks a little better…" Hana whispered softly, she stared at Takai and saw him nod. She knew that he was upset seeing his best friend like this. Anyone would be upset if they saw their friend like this. It was just so heartbreaking.

"Yeah… but… is it because his soul is recovering or… because his demon blood is trying to take its hold on him again?"

"I don't… I don't know…

Takai just cursed to himself and walked to the bags to find some things for everyone to eat, and another drink to pour down Inu's throat. Hana wiped her eyes, thankful that no one had seen her tears, though she felt something warm… on her hand? Sniffling, Hana looked down and saw Inu's hand on hers… but how? Was his body responding to something? Was his soul really recovering or… was it just some really dumb luck that his hand would be on hers?

She hoped that it was a miracle. But, at the same time she wished that it wasn't, for if it was… but ended up that he wasn't going to get any better than this then… she didn't think that she could handle it… Taking a deep shaky breath, she whispered "please be okay Inu… we… we need you right here with us… you're the only one that can save your father…"

Her only responds was his soft breathing.

Slightly tightening her hold on his hand, Hana whispered "I'm so sorry Inu… it's my fault that… that your soul shattered… if… if I had mastered that spell then… then you wouldn't be like this… I don't deserve your forgiveness…" She started to choke up on her own words. Trying so hard not shed any tears, but she couldn't help it… they just rolled down her face and onto Inu's. "I wish I was stronger like you… then maybe… maybe you'd still be here with us… talking… laughing… smiling…" Taking a deep shaky breath Hana let go of his hand and went to go see what Takai was doing right now.

Though, what Hana didn't know… was that her words had reached Inu wherever he was…

_Blinking slowly, Inu opened his eyes, wondering where he was. No, he knew where he was… he was trapped within the darkness of his soul. He could see shattered pieces of a mirror… no, it wasn't the mirror that was shattered, it was himself. Looking at the mirror, Inu saw that half of his body was fully together, but the other… there were still many pieces missing from him. And it made him wonder, if he was ever going to be whole again. But, at the same time it made him wonder if he deserved to be whole… his mother was gone… so was his uncle, grandma and great-grandpa. There was no way that he was going to… to wake up._

_"Maybe I should just float here for all eternity…" Whispered the silver haired young man, no matter how long he had stayed here… Inu thought that he didn't deserve to wake up. But, somewhere deep within himself, he felt like… he had to wake up. That someone was waiting for him to wake up. "But who," he asked himself, since he had woken up in this state, he didn't have many memories of himself._

_All he had known was his name… but when a piece of himself came back, he remembered… he's a hanyou, dog-hanyou. Only for another piece to return, giving him the memory of his childhood, with each piece that returned to him another memory would also come back. Staring at the mirror with sad golden eyes, Inu placed his hand on his reflection. "Still so many pieces missing… Pieces of myself… my memories… most of my life still gone…" He whispered to himself, though the one piece he had noticed was where his heart was._

_It was a piece that literally was in the shape of a heart._

_Was that where most of his memories lie? Was that why he couldn't remember most of his life? Because of that one piece, he hoped that… that it would return. Inu didn't want to be in the dark like this… not without his memories… he wanted to remember… he had to remember…_

_"I'm so sorry Inu… it's my fault that… that your soul shattered… if… if I had mastered that spell then… then you wouldn't be like this… I don't deserve your forgiveness…"_

_Inu blinked at that… it was a girl's voice… why did she sound so upset? And what did she mean that it was her fault? And… his soul was shattered? That does explain why he looked the way he did right now… Shaking his head, Inu tried to reach out to the girl. Tried to comfort her… though, he didn't know why that was… The silver haired teen tried to scream out to her. Tried to say that it wasn't her fault… That he wasn't mad at her at all… but, for some reason his voice didn't want to work… and that only seemed to tick him off right now…_

_"I wish I was stronger like you… then maybe… maybe you'd still be here with us… talking… laughing… smiling…"_

_Inu could clearly hear her… she was crying… or, trying hard not to. Why did this hurt him? Hearing this girl crying over him? It didn't make sense, but… maybe she knew him. Why else would she know his name right? Though, when he tried to say something else, Inu felt cold… so terribly cold… he hadn't noticed that it had been warm till… he couldn't feel her presence anymore. Was she the source of the warmth that had been flooding over him?_

_He never noticed… and now that it was gone, Inu wanted it back… wanted the girl to return to talk to him… to give him the warmth that he was already starting to crave right now. "Please come back… please…" Inu whispered, hoping that she would come back…_

_Sighing softly, Inu wrapped his arms around himself; even this red robe wasn't enough to provide him any kind of warmth right now. But no matter what he did, it just wasn't enough. He needed that voice… the girl with such a beautiful voice… Shaking his head, Inu said "why do I want her to come here? I… I don't need anyone do I? I… I've always been alone haven't I?"_

_Frowning in confusion, Inu looked over to the side, seeing an image of himself as a younger boy. Wearing a hat with a goofy boy trying to talk to him, trying to be his friend… The image faded and turned into the roof of the junior high that he had attended Him standing on the ledge with perfect balance, and the other boy on the floor a little freaked out. As if he had seen something scary. Only for that to fade, and turned into when Inu was older. Walking down the street laughing at some pop falling on Takai's shirt… "Wait… that's right… Takai… my… my best friend… how could I have forgotten about that goof?"_

_Shaking his head, Inu was still shocked that he had forgotten Takai… sure, he might make comments wondering why they were even friends but… to have forgotten him entirely? That was something he hadn't been planning at all and now… he felt bad about it. "Who else did I forget?" Asked the hanyou as he tried to think of someone that he could have forgotten, but at the moment he couldn't think of anyone… it was as if the harder he tried, the more he would seem to forget. And that had started to frighten him…_

_"Why… why am I forgetting people who were… and still are so dear to me?" Inu mumbled softly, not wanting to be alone… he wanted to see his family… his friend… but no matter what, he was still trapped here. Taking a deep breath, Inu sat on the floor… least; he thought it was a floor since all around him was nothing but darkness…_

_"Inu…"_

_Blinking, Inu looked around, trying to see if he could see anyone… wait, could anyone else enter this place? He wasn't really sure the more he thought about it… Shaking his head, Inu just sat there, his chin resting on his raised knees as he waited for the rest of the pieces to come together… There was nothing he could do after all…_

_Looking over at the mirror, Inu saw that another piece had formed on his shattered reflection, still another hundred or so to come… "Why is this taking so long?" Asked Inu to no one, sighing softly he rubbed his arms hoping to build up some warmth._

_"Please Inu, wake up... You have to wake up Inu…" Whispered a girl's voice… her voice… _

_Looking up, Inu felt the warmth returning, which had made him smile a tiny bit. It… it felt so good to have the warmth back, but then he frowned. For, he still couldn't remember this girl… still couldn't place her voice at all… He recognised it yes, but… he just couldn't place it at all… not at the moment anyway… "I want to wake up… I really do… I just want to wake up from… from this isolation… I deserve to be alone though… but… why do I want to be with her?" Inu asked himself, trying to figure out the answer. He felt like he belonged here, that he deserved to be here because he had failed to protect his mother from harm till his father's return. That was a promise he had made when he was five. He could still remember that promise…_

_"I promise to protect you mommy. I'll protect you till daddy comes back. Then he can protect you and me!" He could still hear his mother's laughter in his head, it was so happy and carefree… that was the only time she had a real smile on her face… a real laugh in her voice… Covering his eyes with his palm, Inu tried to think of every happy memory…_

_But all of his memories were… so lonely… and alone… His mother works long hours to support both of them, his Uncle Souta letting him help but was normally busy with selling charms or going away… His grandmother taking his great-grandfather to doctor appointments… his friend Takai normally spending time with his old man… While Inu… he was normally just… just so alone…_

_"That's why… I never wanted to be close to anyone… because I was afraid… afraid of getting too attached only… only for them to leave me…" That's why he never went near people… cause of Inu's one fear… he didn't want to be attached… knowing… knowing that he would only be left alone once more… Inu gave a dry laugh, the great and mighty Inuyasha Higurashi the toughest and the most badass guy in school… had a fear of being alone… Go figure…_

_"Think he'll wake up soon Hana?" Asked Takai, Inu looked up listening to their conversation. Was that the girl's name? Hana… a… a beautiful name… yet, it was so familiar…_

_"Damn it, I want to remember!" Shouted Inu, hoping that they would hear him. That he would wake up and tell them that he was okay now… but, no luck…_

_"I don't know Takai… I really do want him to wake up… But… unless he can hear us I don't think he will…" Said the girl's voice…_

_"But I can hear you! Please, help me!"_

_"He might be able to hear us Hana… you'll never know…"_

_"I know Takai… but, it's best not to get our hopes up right now…"_

_Inu wanted to scream at them. Telling them that he could hear them, but at the same time… he just wanted to listen. Maybe they could help piece the missing pieces together… It was worth a shot but then again, at this point anything was worth a shot…_

_"Takai… would… would Inu be mad at me… cause of his soul being shattered cause of my spell?" Hana asked suddenly, Inu could clearly hear her voice choking up. Like she was trying hard not to cry right about now, Inu wanted to wrap his arms around her to let her know that he wasn't mad at her in the least. That it wasn't her fault…_

_"I'm not mad Hana…" He whispered softly, hoping that she would at least feel what he couldn't physically say…_

_"I highly doubted that he's mad at you." Takai calmly said which had made Inu cheer thinking that Takai deserved a point right about now. Who would have thought that Takai could be a sensitive guy with him being a pervert and all. "After all, Inu has always been a… bit of a softy when it comes to beautiful girls."_

_"Really?"_

_"Well, least the ones that weren't using or liking him only for his looks." Takai calmly said._

_"Dude don't tell her that!" Shouted Inu, okay now he wanted to slap Takai, no not slap… punch and kick him so hard it'll make his great-great-great-grandkids black and blue. Not like it mattered anyway, they couldn't hear him… even if they could sense what he was trying to say they just wouldn't be able to hear or understand that it's him even saying it._

"You sure he won't be mad at me?" Asked Hana as she wiped her eyes of the stray tears that had rolled down her cheeks, she hated crying but seeing Inu like this, it broke her heart. Though, somehow she knew that he was going to be okay… but wasn't sure how she would know this…

"I'm sure Hana… if there's one thing I know about Inu is that he doesn't get mad about something you had no control over." Takai said as he gently patted her back, she knew that he was trying to help calm her down. And, it was working a little bit… but it didn't seem like it would be enough for her. Not until Inu showed any sign that he would wake up soon… Staring at Inu's peaceful face, she couldn't help but brush back his bangs, and tracing the stripe birthmarks on his cheeks with her index finger. She remembered what was said… these marks are the sign of Inu's grandfather…

Though, as she traced the stripes on Inu's face, the young hanyou shuddered at her touch. Which had caused her to yelp and pull her hand back, did he…? No, she knew that he had just moved… was he really getting better? Was his soul being put back together? But how was that possible, sure it was rare but… for a hanyou to be able to have his soul pieced together again was still quite a shock to her… "Inu?" She whispered softly, gently touching his cheek with her palm wondering if he would respond to her touch again… but no he didn't…

"What's the matter Hana?" Asked Takai, it confused her why he had asked her that. Didn't he see Inu shudder from her touch? Though, it was possible since it wasn't like Takai would stare at everything that she would be staring at.

"He… he had shuddered and… now he's just as still as he was before…" She whispered, as if she was on the verge of tears again. Wanting to cry her heart out at the moment, but she knew that it would do little, to nothing at all… Taking a deep breath Hana shook her head saying "never mind… maybe… maybe it was just a reflex…" Yes, Hana knew that was a lie, no one could go through a reflex like that if their soul had shattered. But, there was no point in telling the young slayer that was there?

He just nodded and went to get something for them to eat. Which, the young mage was thankful for at the moment. She wanted to be alone… needed to think. Staring at Inu's sleeping face; she couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. Or, if he was dreaming of anything at all, that she couldn't be certain of. Not at the moment anyway. Smiling sadly at Inu she leaned down and kissed his cheek as she whispered "please wake up Inu… that is the only thing I want…" Looking in her hand, she stared at the necklace that she had given him. It was to help him to keep the darkness away from him.

But… at the moment it was useless to him with him in the state that he was in. Taking a deep choked up breath; Hana got up and went to walk around in the forest. Maybe being away from everything would help her relax. As she walked, Hana wondered what would happen when they get to the shrine. Inu was the only one that would be able to do anything with the painting that resided there. And now… there was no way of getting any way of getting to Inu's father if Inu wouldn't wake up…

Rubbing her arms for comfort, Hana looked at the sky with sadness in her eyes. Wondering what point there was for her at this point. She was just so… so useless wasn't she? Yes, Hana knew a variety of elemental spells. But, she had trouble controlling her spells and that… that had cost Inu his soul…

Sniffling, Hana leaned against a tree hoping to let all of these pent up emotions just… just flow out of her before she went back to the camp. Once they would get to the shrine, is where she'll say good bye…

Though, just as she had thought of that, a huge hand shot out of the dense trees… and grabbed her. Hana had screamed out in fear.

Takai's head shot up when he heard Hana's scream. Cursing to himself, Takai ran to Kirara and grabbed his sword and went to check on Inu… but, that was the problem… Inu was gone! But how, there was no way that he was able to even more at all! If Hana had been right, then there was no way that he should even be able to get up let alone move. Shaking his head, he stared at the cat demon and calmly said "go look for Inu. Me and Shippou are gonna go and save Hana okay?" Seeing her nod, Takai saw her take off before running off with the fox demon to the woods. Hoping that they would get to her in time, not just for her sake, but for Inu's as well.

But, right now they had to find and rescue Hana. Takai could already picture what would happen if Inu had found out that Hana was… was taken away forever…

Once Takai and Shippou arrived to the center of the forest, what they saw almost made them sick to their stomach. For the demon that held Hana had twenty eyes it was twenty feet tall, hands the size of two monster trucks. Its skin was red as blood, four horns, two on its head and two along its jaw line. Its nails as dark as the night, though what had surprised Takai the most was the hole in its chest. _'Reminds me of a hallow…' _Thought Takai with a frown, though there was no way that this could be a hallow, this wasn't that anime Bleach after all.

Shaking his head, Takai pulled out his sword as he stared at Hana. Her eyes were tightly shut with pain as the demon started to tighten its hold on her body. "Don't worry Hana, we'll save you!" Shouted Takai, trying to think on how he could save her. For, this would be his first real battle with a demon. Looking over at Shippou, Takai wondered what the fox would be able to do. So many thoughts went through his mind right now, but he couldn't think of any kind of weapon that the fox would pull out. Taking a deep breath Takai narrowed his eyes as he tried to think on what he could do to help her.

"Takai, can you harness your spiritual powers into your sword?" Asked Shippou without looking at the young slayer, though Takai only shook his head which was a bad sign, yes he could see aura but sadly no one in his family knew how to use spiritual powers at all… for, he was the only one in his family that has both the strength of a hunter, but the sacred energy of a monk.

And that was just plain rare in itself…

"Just focus your energy into your sword." Shippou said suddenly, which had confused Takai. How was he to focus his energy into his sword if he couldn't even harness it in the first place? Shaking his head, the young hunter tried to think on how he could focus his energy into the sword. But his mind kept drifting to where Inu's body could have gone. Where could he be? Taking a deep breath, Takai relaxed his body, allowing the energy that had stored up within him to flow through his arms, through his hands and into the sword. Maybe that would help.

Though, when he looked at the sword he couldn't believe his eyes. For, the blade was glowing bright sapphire blue. Something that he had never seen before in his entire life, smirking Takai looked up at the demon with glowing blue eyes. This was his chance to help Hana… since well… yeah, Inu can't at the moment right? Looking over at Shippou, Takai did a double take, for Shippou was holding a sword's hilt, but the blade was made of green fire. When did he… never mind, right now they had to save Hana. "Shippou, you hack at his legs while I go get Hana."

Seeing Shippou nod, Takai ran toward the demon and lept up toward the large demon. Hoping that it wasn't too late to save Hana, for what he could tell though her eyes were still tightly shut from the pain. He could faintly make out her lips being apart as she gritted her teeth guessing that the pain was starting to get too much for her_. 'Why isn't she casting one of her spells?'_ Asked Takai in confusion, though he shook that thought of his mind for the time being, for his main focus was trying to save his best friends girl. And nothing more, taking a deep breath Takai ran along the demon's body, thankful that he had added spikes into his shoes almost like cleats that helped him when he needed to climb a demon's body to reach, and slice off its head.

Hana screamed in pure agony and pain, which only made Takai want to reach her all the quicker.

Cursing to himself, Takai swung his sword as the demon tried to grab him. The pure aura that surrounded his sword was burning the demon's flesh that even dared to come close to him. This was something that he hadn't expected, but he wasn't complaining right now. _'Hold on Hana… just hold on…'_ Takai thought to himself.

The young slayer could sense that Shippou was already doing his job, for the demon had stumbled a few times since he started his departure to the demons shoulder so he could slice it clean off. Though, there was now a problem that he hadn't noticed… Hana's screams had stopped…? Looking at her again, the young man saw that her eyes had closed guessing that the demon had squeezed her so tightly that it had caused her to pass out. Narrowing his eyes, Takai let out a battle cry as he jumped off of the demon's body and toward his elbow. "For harming my friend, you're going to have to pay the price! But instead of master and debit cards you'll have to pay with…" He then sliced off the demons arm, smirking as he added "your fucking arm!"

The demon screamed in pain as his arm started to drop to the ground. Takai stared at Hana as she started to fall to her doom. Cursing to himself, the young man flew toward her hoping to grab her. With the young woman out cold, she wouldn't be able to land properly without killing herself. But now, she will die unless he could just get a hold of her. "Hana," shouted Takai as he slowly got closer.

But time was running out for her. The ground was getting closer and closer at a high speed. Takai and Shippou both screamed the girl's name, hoping that she would wake up before she fell to the ground. But, something impossible happened. For, a flash of silver and red zipped by, grabbing Hana and landing on the ground. Before he could even think on what had happened, Takai curled into a ball and rolled onto the ground before rolling onto his feet. Staring at the man that had saved Hana, he gently lied her down and stood up on his feet staring at the giant demon with dim golden eyes.

"No way… but, how?" Takai thought with confusion, for his best friend was right here… moving… had saved Hana from her own death and was now standing and staring at the demon that had caused all of this… But it was still shocking to see his best friend standing right now. "Dude, how are you even moving?" Asked Takai, still trying to process all of this at once, but no matter how hard he thought on this the answer just didn't come to him at all for the moment.

The young hanyou didn't respond, or noticed Takai at all. All he did was stared at the now one armed demon. Though, what had shocked Takai the most was that Inu flexed his claws as if he was getting ready for a battle…


	14. The Painting

Takai couldn't believe his eyes… his best friend was standing… he was moving and everything! But, how was he even able to move in the first place? Shaking his head, the young slayer tried to think of anything that would have told him how Inu was able to move… but nothing came to mind… only that Inu's soul had recovered but… that was also impossible since the look in Inu's eyes had told the young slayer that that was impossible… Inu's eyes looked like dull gold… a gold that had started to get worn out over thousands of years of being buried in the ground.

"His desire to protect Hana had woken him up…" Shippou said as he walked over to Takai, his eyes serious as he stared at the shattered hanyou. Inu just stood there, protecting Hana… using his body as a shield, something that a mate would do to protect their future mate from any harm… Shippou knew that Inu had found his mate but his mind was still unaware of it, only his instincts were…

It was just that obvious to see, though, Shippou had a feeling that it was so much more that was in control of Inu right now… like there was a different kind of force that was moving his shattered body…

"What can we do?" Asked Takai, trying to figure out what to do, for he had a feeling that if he had tried to go near Hana, Inu would attack thinking they would being her harm… He was still new to the whole demon thing, but he knew that if demons were anything like normal animals that they would do anything to protect their mate…

"Inu has to give us the approval in order for us to approach her… for if he doesn't, he'll kill us…" Shippou calmly said, trying to make sure that Takai could fully understand all of this.

Taking a deep breath, Takai stared at his best friend, wondering what Inu's new course of action would be. Though, Inu slowly turned his head, his golden eyes still as dull as they were when he arrived… not a single sign of him coming out of his trance… Sighing softly, Inu gave a small nod toward Hana then jumped toward the demon. Was that the sign that they were waiting for?

"Let's go!" Shouted Shippou as he ran toward Hana, gently picking her up and holding her in his arms, knowing that they had to get the sleeping girl out of there, though as soon as Shippou picked up Hana, she groaned softly, as she was finally starting to come out of her trance but, it made Shippou wonder just how light of a sleep she had been in.

Slowly, Hana opened her eyes and blinked slowly. Looking up at Shippou, Hana blinked her eyes slowly as she whispered "where's Inu…?" Takai knew that Hana would be concerned about the silver hanyou, though he guessed that she wouldn't know if Inu was even up and moving around. Taking a deep breath, Takai pointed to Inu who was attacking the demon's ankles. Slashing its legs with his razor sharp claws, when Hana looked up at him she was shocked.

Takai couldn't blame her, they were all shocked as to why Inu was moving… but maybe Shippou's words had been right… maybe Inu sensed that Hana would be in danger and therefor, had awakened and went to go protect her… But, it did confuse him as to why it took so long for him to appear out of the trees to come to Hana's rescue.

"Shippou is there anything that we can do to help?"

"No… Inu would want to stop this demon on his own. That is how demons are… even if they're half-demon's they would do anything to protect people they care for. Though, to beat a demon this big… a demon with armor like this… it would take a miracle."

"What kind of miracle?"

"A demon that can transform into their true form, but sadly the only ones that can do that are full demons… and the only one around here is me, but my transformed self isn't strong enough."

Takai wanted to curse, he didn't know why it was impossible for Shippou to transform and kill that thing… was his true form really that bad? Or was it something else? Though, the more he thought about it the more he thought that maybe Shippou is more of a trickster then a fighter. Yes, he knows how to fight… but sadly, he is a better jokester…

Taking a deep breath, Shippou placed Hana on her feel though held her by her shoulders to make sure that she wouldn't fall over. Sighing softly, everyone stared at the battle that was appearing before them. Inu had made his way to the demon's chest and slashed at the flesh, the demon howled in pain and swung his huge fist at Inu. The young hanyou flew and smashed into the tree. Though, Inu didn't make a sound that he was in pain at all.

The hanyou just rose to his feet and shook off the debris of the tree off of his body. Hana just stared at Inu with wide eyes, frightened that something bad would happen if he kept fighting like this. Though, what surprised everyone was that Inu pulled out the sword from its sheath and narrowed his eyes at the demon. Everyone thought that Inu was starting to get his soul back once again, all the pieces put together to be one… but, something was flowing around him… something was wrong… Inu howled, the energy that swirled around him was a mixture of red and blue. Everyone thought that maybe the energy that was swirling around the hanyou's body was demonic and sacred energy.

The energy kept swirling around him, as if trying to decide on what energy would take a hold of him…

"What's happening to him?" Whispered Takai, trying to figure out what was happening to his best friend… the energy that was trying to swirl around him… had fully turned red and wrapped itself around Inu and growing bigger and bigger. It was starting to worry Takai and Hana.

"It can't be… there's no way that he could transform…" Shippou whispered in shock, it was confusing him on how frightened Shippou was starting to sound… how could a demon be afraid of what was swirling around Inu? That wasn't making any kind of sense at all. Though, when the energy faded… Inu wasn't standing there… instead; there was a huge silver dog with two black stripes that start from its ears, running down its back before joining at the joint of the tail and running down to the tip.

On its face were sapphire blue stripes… its eyes were a dull gold just like Inu's…

"Where… where's Inu?"

"That is Inu… he had transformed… it must have been the  
sword… it must be able to give him the boost to help him transform into a full demon but still prevent him from losing control like his father." Shippou whispered, even with Shippou's explanation, they couldn't believe that this was Inu… as a giant twenty foot tall dog…

Shaking his head, Takai couldn't believe that his best friend became a huge dog… Shaking his head, Hana stared at Hana wondering if she was freaking out about this new transformation. Though, she just stared at the newly transformed Inu with wide eyes, not with fear but with… fascination… did that make sense? How could anyone find this as fascination as Hana was…? It didn't make any kind of sense at all… Taking a deep breath, Inu let out a roar as he charged at the demon. His fangs shinning in the dim light of the afternoon sun, though when Inu's fangs dug into the demon's flesh… it made Takai sick to his stomach.

How could anyone bit into someone's skin and just take the feel of their blood on their tongue? That's just nasty… Shaking his head, Takai couldn't bring himself to look anymore… he… he just couldn't. Hana on the other hand, she couldn't believe how well Inu was doing, he was fighting like a demon instead of like a human… It was always so confusing how a hanyou would fight like a human, but the more she thought about it, it was probably because he didn't live in a world with demons but a world with only humans.

The demon tried to hit Inu in the head in the hopes that the transformed hanyou would let go. But that didn't seem like it would happen any time soon. Inu dug his fangs deeper into the demon's flesh only to pull his fangs out and banged his head on the demon's chest. When the demon was on the ground, Inu growled and dug his paw into the demon's chest going right through his heart.

The demon had stopped moving…

Inu turned slowly and faced everyone and shifted back. Hana ran to Inu, tears of joy was running down her face as she hugged him. Though, she would have been happier if he didn't have blood on his skin. Though, Inu just looked at her… he didn't wrap his arms around her… Confused, Hana looked up and saw that he just stared at her blankly.

"He doesn't remember you yet Hana… he knows that he has to protect you, but he can't remember you fully…" Shippou calmly said with a sad sigh. Though, hearing that made Hana want to cry… he didn't remember her… his soul was still shattered… but why? He was able to move and yet his soul was still missing pieces…

"Does he know who we are? Like… that we won't hurt him?" Asked Takai, still a little pale from when Inu dug his fangs into the demon's leg.

"He does on a certain level. Otherwise, he doesn't remember us at all… Why else would he trust us to protect Hana while he dealt with the demon?" Shippou calmly said before picking up the sword that had fallen onto the ground when Inu had returned to normal. Taking a deep breath, the young fox demon was confused on Inu moving… not that he was complaining, it was tough to carry him around everywhere.

Now, their next stop was to find Inuyasha, free him… and maybe figure out where the Shikon Jewel is so they can protect it once again… and maybe even destroy it once and for all… But even that seemed like a hopeless dream… for what would happen if they removed the jewel from the kind hearted demon?

Right now, they couldn't think about that… they had to get to the shrine that has Inuyasha and set him free...

"Hana… where is the shrine that has the painting?" Asked Shippou, the sooner they get there the better at this point. Hana nodded and pointed north, it was still the same direction that they have been going in, though it didn't look like it would be all rainbows and fun the way there…

"We're not that far to be honest… just another days' worth of traveling and we should get there by night fall." Calmly said Hana with a bright smile, everyone could tell that she was happy to get to the painting, maybe because something always happened when they were trying to protect it, something bad always happened… though she still didn't know what it was as of yet, but soon… they'll find out why the painting was created…

Takai stared at Inu, for some reason the hanyou was only staring at Hana… even the slightest movements that she did, Inu's eyes would follow… it was as if she held the secret to his soul being complete once more… though, Takai highly doubted that right now. How could anyone hold the key to completing his soul? Shouldn't the pieces be in him still? Or did a piece fly off somewhere?

Sighing softly, Takai calmly said "let's get going before it gets too dark…"

Everyone agreed and started to walk off. Takai walked next to Shippou as they talked about how Inu was even able to transform with his sword… since, it appears that for most demons they do use a certain item that helps them transform, but that is for full-demons, not half-demons such as Inu here… When Takai turned around, he saw Hana leaning close to Inu as if to make sure that he wouldn't wonder off.

Which was a good thing to Takai right now… Inu didn't know what was going on at all, and cause of that it would be dangerous if he was left alone.

Sighing softly, Takai looked on ahead, trying to think on what they could do to help the young hanyou… from what he could tell with his sacred powers, Inu's soul was only missing one major piece… The piece that makes him… well Inu… But where the piece is he can't be sure… it must have flown off somewhere so it would be safe… Inu was strange that way, he would protect anything wither it was himself, or even those that meant a lot to him.

Yawning, Takai tried to think of something that could be a good hint that could lead them to where Inu's soul was… but nothing came to mind… which was just great since Inu never liked to make things easy for other people.

"Inu looks like he wants to protect Hana… like she holds something that means a lot to him…" Takai whispered softly, which confused him… Inu was never that open with a girl before. He was normally avoiding any and all girls knowing that they wouldn't accept him for who he was… he wasn't human, and yet he was getting really close to Hana if that makes any kind of sense at all… It just didn't make a lick of sense to the young slayer… though, maybe it was because if what Shippou said was true… that Inu really did have feelings for Hana to the point of throwing his life in the line to keep her safe.

"All demons… even hanyou's for example, would do anything in their power to protect them. So Inu would get close to Hana in order to make sure that she stays safe. He will only let those he trusts near his mate such as us, or family. No other male though, would he allow to be near Hana." Shippou calmly said, as if it was common logic to know these things.

Takai on the other hand, wanted to back hand Shippou for sounding like he was an idiot. Okay yes, he didn't know a lot about demons but still… that just pissed him off just as much as people thinking he would rape any girl that came near him because he was a pervert. Yes, he would rub a girl's ass but otherwise, he wouldn't do any such thing… He was an honorable man and would make sure that he kept that honor.

Taking a deep breath, Takai kept on walking forward, making sure that his mind was filled with different thoughts. He couldn't afford to keep thinking about the past anymore. He had to keep moving forward… Yawning softly, Takai looked at the sword that Shippou still had in his hand. Wondering what kind of power it still had… if it was a sword of both sacred and demonic properties… wouldn't that mean that he could also become a full human with only sacred powers.

_'Maybe…'_

Sighing sadly, Takai didn't know… the only way to know is if they took the sword and made Inu test out the theory… but it could be risky if they did that. Who knows what could happen if they were to do that… No one would know till it was too late…

Frowning, Takai looked up at the sky, thinking that it had gotten darker than they had hoped… it made the young man wonder if they were any closer to the shrine since they left after the demon attacked. But he couldn't be for sure… "Hey Hana, we any closer yet," asked Takai as he turned around. Only to see that Inu was looking around, sniffing the air as if he smelled something, as for Hana she stared at Inu with great concern… wondering why he looked like he was searching for something… it was confusing everyone…

"Inu you okay?"

"…?"

"Maybe he smells some sort of danger maybe?"

"No, he isn't growling… if he smelt any kind of danger he would have growled…"

"How would you know?"

"I've known him long enough."

"Point taken."

Inu blinked a few times then started to run on ahead. Which, of course confused everyone, narrowing his eyes Takai turned to the cat demon, calling out to her, Kirara ran to him and transformed into a giant saber tooth tiger-like demon and everyone hopped on her back and ran on ahead. They rode off after Inu, wondering why he had just suddenly taken off like that. It didn't make sense, he wouldn't have just run off leaving Hana behind unless…

"Hana, can demons that have had their souls shattered sense their spirit again?" Asked Takai, not bothering to look behind him since he needed to make sure that he could keep Inu within his sights since the last thing he needs right now is to let his best friend out of his sights.

"It is possible yes, but their shattered soul's pieces normally stay within them… its very rare for a piece to go flying out of the body without the others following behind…"

Takai cursed under his breath, okay so if Inu's soul was still missing a piece, why would he be able to smell it and… follow the trail? It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack and cause of that, it would make it impossible unless… "Is it possible for the shattered shard of his soul to go to someone that would hold the same blood as him?"

"Like a blood relative?"

"Yes."

"Then of course, it would go to whoever has the same bloodline as him… but it can't be his mother since she's dead… and his father has gone missing…"

"But it could lead us straight to his father."

"Or his uncle…"

"But his Uncle Souta is also dead…"

"I meant his father's half-brother Sesshoumaru."

"Wait what?"

"Inu has a full blooded demon for an uncle. Though, Sesshoumaru never got along with Inuyasha because Inuyasha is a half-demon while their father was one of the greatest lords of the west." Shippou had calmly explained while he held onto Kirara for dear life. For some reason, Takai had a feeling that Shippou didn't like riding this fast… maybe bad memories or something he couldn't be for sure. Though, Takai knew that they had to keep following their friend… even if they do run into his uncle…

Taking a deep breath, Takai blinked at where Inu had disappeared… he had went through a barrier?

"This barrier only allows those with pure hearts to enter…" Hana calmly explained, tapping Kirara's side as if telling her to keep going on ahead. The demon cat nodded and walked on inside, and through the barrier. It had amazed everyone that demons could enter… but then again, there were such thing as pure hearted demons… As soon as they had passed through, they saw a huge worn down building. It was massive; the roof looked like it would cave in at any moment… The floors looked like someone could easily fall through them even if they were light as a feather.

Running a hand through his hair, the young slayer got off of Kirara and walked on inside, as did everyone else. Kirara had changed back and jumped onto Takai's shoulder as they walked. "Is this the shrine?" asked Shippou with a bit of a nervous look on his face. Takai had an awesome idea right now…

"Yes, it had been in my family for a hundred years… the picture had arrived here about fifteen years ago and we've protected it ever since… till recently, there was a voice telling us to find the son of Inuyasha, and Kagome… we never understood who the voice belonged too, but what we did know was that we had to go and find them…

"My brothers and sisters all died at the hands of demons… so the task was left to me… and I had found him… Inu must free the spirit trapped within the painting and there, his answers may come to him."

Takai hadn't expected this… Hana had lost her entire family cause of this painting… why should they release any spirit from the stupid thing… cause it would answer all of Inu's questions about who he really is, who his father is? Shaking his head, Takai looked over at Shippou and smirked. Turning the corner quickly, Takai grabbed his flashlight and placed it under his chin before tapping Shippou's shoulder and making his face appear more, ghoulish.

Shippou let out a loud scream and fell over out cold.

"Wow… I knew he was afraid but not this afraid…" Takai said while scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

Hana sighed as she said "you knocked him out, you carry him." With that, she started to walk away, leading the way to where she knew Inu would be right now. Takai sighed and picked up the unconscious fox demon and carried him down the hall. The place was really creepy, that much was for sure. Why would anyone want to live here is beyond him. Sighing softly, Takai was more focused on what was ahead of him.

The walk felt like it was endless, like they were walking into a void of darkness that was never ending… Just like their search for Inu…

Finally, they had arrived at the end of the hall, and standing there was Inu… but what had shocked him the most, was the picture-no, the painting that was hung up on the wall… It was a man that looked just like Inu, but without the black stripes in his hair… His face was hardened; like he had seen so many terrible things in his life… a face that almost looked like how Inu would be when a girl would try to ask him out.

"Is this…?"

"This is the painting that my family has protected for many years."

Suddenly, they heard a growling, Inu turned toward them, his eyes still just as blank and void of any emotion as before. He walked over to them, not like he was about to attack… like he wanted to take something. Once he had reached them, Inu swiped his sword from Shippou's belt and walked back to the painting.

"Inu what are you doing?" Asked both Hana and Takai, not sure what he was planning to do with the sword.

Just as that was said, Inu's sword glowed bright with blue energy, and he sliced the painting down the middle, and watched as it floated down to the ground. Hana screamed thinking he had just ruined a sacred item… but instead… when the paper had hit the ground, it had started to glow bright… a ghostly figure started to form… slowly growing solid as the wisps of light swirled around the ghostly image.

Finally, the figure came into full view… The tall man shook his silver hair and slowly opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, he looked around, as if wondering where he was. Sneezing, the man wiped his nose saying "just where the fuck am I? Wasn't I in the forest?"

Shippou opened his eyes and stared at the tall man with wide eyes. "Inuyasha!" Shouted the fox demon as he ran to the man, who Takai guessed was Inuyasha- wait… Inuyasha? That was Inu's name and… no way…

"Shippou is that you? You got taller… just how long was I gone?"

"Fifteen years…"

"… What?"

"You were gone for fifteen years…"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as if trying to think more clearly. Opening his eyes, he looked around, stared at Takai for a moment before rolling his eyes, then looked over at Hana and raised an eyebrow at her… finally; his eyes went to Inu and blinked a few times. "Shippou… is… is that?"

"This is Inu… your son Inuyasha… but… there is a problem…"

"His soul shattered… I know… a piece of it came to me… I don't know how I knew, but I just… I just _knew_ that it belonged to him." Inuyasha whispered softly, walking over to his son, Inuyasha placed a hand on the young half-demon's shoulder and watched as his eyes flickered. As soon as Inu's eyes came back to life, he looked around only to suddenly fall. It had been like he had used all of his energy just to stay awake and to free his father at the same time.

"Now… tell me what the fuck is going on and why I faintly smell Kagome's blood on my son."


	15. He can't be!

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had been told… Kagome was… dead? Punching the ground, the half-demon didn't know what he could do… he didn't know what he should do… how could he cope with the news of his love… his mate being dead? It just wasn't possible unless what Shippou says to be true, the only way to save Kagome is to stop Naraku in this time-line.

It was the only way to save his mate…

Running a hand through his hair, Inuyasha looked over at the two teens, the girl and the boy that almost looked like Miroku… strange. Tilting his head to the side, Inuyasha calmly asked "so, who are you two?" He had a feeling that the boy was from Kagome's era, since he seemed a little too neat and cleaned up to be from this time.

"I'm Takai, I'm Inu's best friend. I've known him since we were twelve." Calmly said Takai, Inuyasha just nodded, least his son had a friend as a child unlike him. But the girl, he knew that she was one of the daughters that were looking after the scroll that he was sealed in… but he just didn't remember if she was the original watcher or not. It was a little confusing since all the girls looked alike with very few different colouring.

Staring at her, Inuyasha calmly asked "are you one of the protectors of the painting?"

The girl looked up at Inuyasha only to look away nodding. "I am. My sisters were, till they were killed. I ran to find the son of the legendary hanyou, which turned out to be your son." Inuyasha nodded, he had a feeling that the girl felt… like she was useless maybe… He had seen that a few times with Kagome on their travels. But, she did find his son, which couldn't have been an easy job.

"So… tell me… have you found the Shikon Jewel?" asked Inuyasha as he looked around the group, wondering if they had even a slight idea of its location. Though, he had a feeling that they didn't… it is best, that they find out on their own instead of him telling them… for if he said its location, there could be a chance that Naraku will hear them…

"No… we only know that it is in the heart of a kind hearted demon. But we haven't been able to find any at all…" sighed Takai, it was easy to tell that he was a little upset about not finding the jewel… He must want to save Kagome as much as his son and himself…

"Why do you want to find the jewel Takai?"

"I want Inu to be happy. As a kid, Inu was always angry at the world for being different, for being great at things he couldn't explain… the only thing that made him happy was his mom. Inu did everything to protect her… even when people came to the house to ask her out on a date, he always slammed the door in their face saying that 'she wasn't interested'. Even though Inu never knew his father or why his mom never dated… he knew that Kagome was still in love with you."

"So in other words, you just want to help a friend."

"Yup."

"You don't want to have a certain girl?"

"I would like a girl yes, but I want to find that girl on my own."

Inuyasha felt a little better know, during those fifteen years… Inu protected Kagome in his own way… Who would have thought… and, to think that a descendent of Miroku would try to get a girl on his own instead of using mystic powers, it was kinda funny if he thought about it.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned and stared at Shippou to ask him if Inu had acted strange or anything, like he had a sudden burst of energy.

"Yeah, he was able to transform into a dog, sort of like Sesshoumaru… His sword must be powerful for him to do that." Said the fox demon with a wide grin, though it made Inuyasha think for a moment… how was Inu able to transform… was it the sword? Maybe…

Looking at the sky, Inuyasha thought that maybe he was just over thinking something; he was still very weak from being freed of his seal. It was best that they all went to sleep tonight… and try to stop Naraku in the morning… It was for the best.

The sun was shining brightly, the young hanyou wasn't sure how long he had slept for, but what he did know was that it was time to wake up. Yawning, Inu slowly pushed himself out of… his sleeping bag? When did he fall asleep in this? Shaking his head, Inu sat up a little shakily but stood on his own two feet. He wasn't sure why he felt so weak…

Rubbing his forehead, the young teen started to walk toward the forest, though he had turned his head back and stared at everyone. Takai was sleeping in his own sleeping back with his arms behind his back… that was sorta normal for him from what he remembered the one time they went camping one year in junior high…

Next to him was Shippou who was sleeping on his side, his head propped up by his head. His pointed ears looked like they would twitch now and again, which seemed a little weird since he didn't have ears like his…

Turning his gaze, Inu stared at Hana; she was sleeping on her back with a soft and peaceful expression on her face. Inu blushed softly when he saw her… to him; she has never looked so beautiful. Damn it why couldn't he explain these feelings deep within his heart? Why did he have to be a chicken when it came to him liking a girl? Sure, girls were always fawning over him; he would always give them the cold shoulder… but Hana…

She was so different from girls in his time…

Hana laughed around him, she asked if he was okay… she tried to save him from the forest before his soul shattered… she had even given him something to stop the darkness within his heart and… Damn it why couldn't he admit it to himself that… that he…

Inu could only sigh; he just couldn't admit it… He knew the truth, but the young man just couldn't bring himself to say it to himself… He felt weird just thinking about it, maybe it was because with the way his life had went for him, that it made it impossible for him to just accept it? Maybe there just wasn't a point in trying to accept it… when the time was right; maybe he could tell Hana the truth… about what he feels for her.

Moving his gaze past Hana, he stared at someone that was the mirror image of himself… Inu saw him once, and that was before he had passed out the first time… It was his father… the only real difference was that unlike his father, Inu had two black stripes from the tips of his ears, going down his head and stopping just at the tips of the strands of silvery white hair.

His father was sitting up, his legs crossed, his arms wrapped out his sword and his back hunched a bit, as if he was trying to shield his sword from the dangers of the outside world. Which was a little weird if Inu thought about it… shaking his head the young man thought that maybe he should try to find the Shikon himself, after all, it was his idea to look for it, he didn't want them to get hurt… Now, he can go and finish his mission himself… it was the only way to repent for what he had done.

Shaking his head, the young man started to walk away; there was no point in dragging them into his own problems.

Taking a deep breath Inu started to walk away, there was no way that he was going to let them get hurt cause of him… He just couldn't take the risk. Running a hand through his hair, Inu started to walk around, trying to think of a way to defeat Naraku… to get the Shikon and make sure that no one could get harmed cause of it again, and that everyone in the future would be safe again.

His defeat was the only thing that would save everyone… and make sure that the future was bright for everyone.

Though, as he walked, Inu wondered where he was to start… he didn't know any demons with a kind heart… he didn't know how to track Naraku… hell, he couldn't track at all to begin with. Sure, he had met Naraku once before but there wasn't a trace of it right now… plus, unlike people from this time, Inu didn't know how to track.

Maybe leaving on his own wasn't such a great idea after all. But he knew that he would have to keep going to save everyone from his time, those dear to him and his family… even the ones that didn't care for him at all, no, one deserved to go through that…

Taking a deep breath, Inu looked up at the sky, remembering the times when he was a kid. He was maybe five years old the last time he looked up at the sky with such a peace…

_Young Inu had run out of his class, he didn't want to stay there anymore. People made fun of him cause of his silver hair and gold eyes. Thinking that he was a short old man, and that was something that really got him going… Standing in front of an old oak tree, Inu wondered where he had run off too…_

_It was all a blur to him… sometimes, the young five year old forgets just how fast he could really run. Sniffling, he looked down at his hands with hate and fear. He always wondered why he was different from them… why he wasn't like them… why he wasn't like other children his age. Just why wasn't he normal like them?_

_Angry, Inu slashed at the tree, causing splinters to go flying… he felt nothing… just the anger of being different from everyone else. It just wasn't fair at all…_

_Looking up at the tree, Inu frowned, wondering why he had just attacked a tree… just because he was angry? Frowning a little more… the young boy sat down under, feeling his ager seep out of him only to be replaced by an all-consuming fear of attacking anyone again if he had lost control over his anger… 'Would I attack mommy?' thought the young boy, thinking that he would attack his mother if he had lost control over his anger._

_Sniffling, the young boy felt the tears building behind his eyes… No matter what he thought, the fear of attacking his mom, his uncle, his grandma and his great-grandfather… it made him scared of himself…_

_"Inuyasha, there you are sweetie…"_

_Looking up, Inu blinked back his tears when he saw his mother's smiling face… the smile that he knew was fake most of the time from an unknown sadness but knew… that she was relieved to have found him… Sniffling, Inu scooted back thinking that he would lose control and attack her… the thought of his mother losing that smile only for it to be replaced by fear… it made him wince at the thought._

_"Inuyasha why are you backing away from me?" asked his mother as she walked over to him and knelt down in front of the sniffling boy. Inu just looked up at his mother, not sure what to say to her… that he was afraid of what he was? That he was mad at people for making fun of him for being different? What could a five year old even have told his mother?_

_"Mommy… why am I different?"_

_Kagome just stared at her son, blinking as if trying to think of the words that would make sense… Only for her own tears to build up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a small hug. "It is because you are very special Inuyasha… You have the blood of your mommy and daddy, you… you are just very special honey…"_

_Inu didn't understand… what did having the blood of his mom and dad make him special?_

_"Mommy… I attacked a tree…"_

_"Cause you were angry?" asked Kagome as she pulled away, her soft and gentle smile still in place as she stared at her son. Inu nodded softly, laying his head over his mother's heart… his ears twitched under his hat, the one thing that he knew that he should never remove when he was out in public… not because his mother was ashamed… but because his mother wanted to keep him safe… That was the one thing, that even the young boy could understand the reasoning for hiding his… puppy ears._

_"They were making fun of me… because I was different from them. I don't like being different mommy…" said the young boy, looking like he was about to cry again…_

_Kagome smiled before removing his hat to rub his ears. Inu looked up at his mother, wondering why she was rubbing his ears outside… she normally never does that unless they were at the family shrine, and even then that was rare, it was strange that she was rubbing his ears though it was also soothing._

_"Inu, one day you'll understand that you will do great things. I'm sure that you will do something that even I can't do… you are a bit like your daddy, and one day… you'll understand why you have these gifts…"_

_Inu didn't think that he would understand the gifts that he's been given… They were nothing to him and couldn't do anything but hurt people that were around him… just look at that tree… if he could do that to a tree, what makes him or anyone think that he could protect anyone… he, was only someone that would bring destruction to anyone that was near him…_

_'Can I really protect people? Instead of hurt them? I… I'll keep mommy safe… mommy will be the only one I protect…'_

Thinking about that now… it made him think that maybe his first thoughts about him were true… he was nothing but a being that brought destruction to those he held dear to him. Sighing softly, Inu kept walking, hoping to find any kind of clue to the kind hearted demon.

Sighing softly, the young man just kept on going, walking through the forest, the young man looked at his side, thankful that he had his sword… though; he didn't remember grabbing it… Shaking his head, Inu figured that maybe the sword always returns to his master? He wasn't sure at the moment. Looking up at edge of the forest, the young man couldn't believe what he smelt…

"Mom?"

Shaking his head, the young man ran forward in a blur of red and silver. There was no way that it could be his mother… she was dead wasn't she? But… at the moment he didn't care, Inu had to see her again. He just had to see his mom and see that she was alive. Running faster, the young hanyou had a feeling that was tugging in the back of his mind… he wasn't sure what it was or why he was having it… but at the moment, he just didn't care.

Once he burst out of the trees, the young man blinked at what he was seeing… standing in a meadow of flowers was his mother… she was wearing the clothes he and his grandmother bought her for her birthday last year… err… well, last year in his time.

"Mom… is that you?"

Turning around, the tall woman with long raven hair, chocolate brown eyes smiled at her son. Inu couldn't believe his eyes… His mom was… there's no way that she could be but… Smiling, Inu had tears building up in his eyes as he said "mom, you're alive!"

She smiled as she said "my baby! I've missed you Inu…" Inu didn't know what to do… tears built behind his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his mother… enjoying the warmth of her embrace… Inu didn't know how she came back to life but at the moment, he didn't care… all that mattered to him was that she was alive and with him right now.

But… for some reason Inu had this voice in his head, yelling at him that something was wrong… that this wasn't his mother; that this was an imposter… that there was no way that his mother could have been brought back to life… that there was no way that she would have been able to get to the well to travel back in time with all the danger going around in the future… And finally… there was no way that she would have known where he was…

That just wasn't possible at all…

Pulling back, Inu noticed that his mother was about to dig her nails into his chest. Yelping, he pulled back slashing at her face and gasped. Staring at her face, Inu saw that there _wasn't a face at all anymore!_ But how is that possible! Shaking his head, Inu just stared at his mother with wide eyes… no, it wasn't his mother; this was a beast, a monster pretending to be his mother.

"Who the fuck are you?" shouted Inu, flexing his claws as if preparing for another attack. The fake just stared at him, her head had three claw-like marks on her faceless head… she didn't speak, she only made her way toward Inu. There was no way that he was going to let her win at all…

The fake just stared at Inu or… least what he figured was looking at him since she didn't have eyes… wait how the hell could she see in the first place? Shaking his head, Inu saw that the woman charged at him, her nails turning into claws. Narrowing his eyes, Inu prepared himself for a battle. Raising both of his hands in a defensive position, his left hand pulled back, the tips of his fingers bent where his claws were pointing outward. The same with his right hand, but it was held outward away from his face.

Growling, Inu just stared at the creature that had pretended to be his mother. This monster had the nerve to be his mom! This bitch was going down! The monster charged at Inu, all the young hanyou did was stand there. Narrowing his eyes into slits as he prepared for the attack. But, what had bothered him, no, what had confused him was why her hands were aiming for his chest.

Hissing in pain, Inu growled and slashed at the woman's head once more. Slicing it clean off… that was way too easy right now… Gasping in pain, Inu looked down and saw that his chest was bleeding a bit… damn, that thing had sharp nails.

Shaking his head, the young man was about to walk away until he heard footsteps. Blinking, he turned around and saw his father walking over to him.

"Dad, why are you here?" asked Inu, still holding his slightly wounded chest. It didn't hurt as bad anymore, but it still stung badly… Shaking his head, Inu walked over to his father saying "dad, what's going on? I… I just fought something that looked like mom and… and I had to kill it…"

Inuyasha looked over at the 'fake' Kagome; Inu wasn't sure why his father was just staring at the fake… it didn't make any kind of sense at all… least not at the moment. Shaking his head, the young man tried to get his father's attention, wanting to ask why he followed him. Though, when Inuyasha looked at Inu, the young man noticed something… his father's eyes seemed darker… almost… red?

Suddenly, Inu felt a burning pain surging through his left shoulder. Screaming in pain, the young man was lifted off of the ground by the strange attachment. No, his arm looked like a strange tree blanches! Struggling, Inu groaned in pain… trying to break free, he was screaming at Inuyasha, wondering what was going on. "Dad are you insane?"

Inuyasha just laughed like a mad man, his image melting away as it slowly turned into a man with long brown hair, and purple robes… Naraku…

"The Shikon Jewel had hidden itself well… It said, 'in the heart of a kind hearted demon'. But, what it should have said was 'in the heart, of a kind hearted hanyou, with sacred blood'." Said Naraku with a smirk, though what Naraku had said didn't make sense… he had only been told about a kind hearted demon, what did… wait…

"It… it was…"

Naraku only smirked, his other hand stretching and reaching toward Inu's chest… His blooded hand was limp at his side, he didn't understand… but, there was no way that it could have been… But just like that, Naraku's hand went through his chest, Inu screamed out bloody murder as he felt the blood dripping down his shirt, staining it crimson.

"Son!" shouted Inuyasha as he, Takai, Hana, Shippou and Kirara burst through the forest. Naraku laughed as he pulled out what he had been searching for all this time… The Shikon no Tama… the jewel of four souls was now his at last! Naraku threw Inu toward the crowd that was coming toward them, and moved a few feet away.

Inuyasha caught his son and held him in his arms. Inu's skin was pale; his expression twisted with pain… blood was seeping through the holes in his chest and shoulder. "Inu, you… you're going to be okay, just hold on alright?"

"It hurts…" He whispered, Inuyasha nodded and placed his son on the grass, placing his own robe underneath him to give him some comfort. Staring at the two teens, he told them to stay with Inu while he and Shippou went to attack Naraku.

Inu took deep gasping breaths; it was getting hard for him to breathe… it felt like his lungs were on fire… damn why did his chest feel warm and sticky? Was it because of his blood doing that?

"Dude, you're going to be okay… just hold on Inu…" whispered Takai, his eyes filling with tears… Inu knew that this wasn't going to be good for him… he had a damn hole in his chest for crying out loud… Weakly staring at his best friend, Inu tried to say something, but no words were coming out for him at all.

Hana stared at him with tears in her own beautiful eyes… her… her shinning blue eyes that he had fallen in love with. Yeah… he guessed that since he was dying… that he was starting to admit everything… Coughing and hissing in pain, Inu tiredly looked at Hana and gave her a small smile. Lifting his good arm, he reached into his robe and pulled out a necklace that he made years ago…

It wasn't much… it was a crystal star made of blue sapphire… he had hoped… to give it to someone that he loved deeply… Down side, it was while he was slowly fading away… "Hana… I… want you to have this…" He whispered; Hana gently took the necklace from his hand, sobbing softly… All Inu could do was smile softly at her, his once sparkling eyes were slowly starting to fade… Turning over to Takai, Inu just smiled at his best friend whispering "Takai, you were and will always be my best friend. My only wish is that you… look after Hana."

Taking a deep breath, Inu tried to think of what he should say… His mind was fading, and fading quickly. He had to tell her quick before he couldn't speak anymore… Even as he was thinking, Inu could feel his wounded heart slowly beating to a stop. Coughing a bit, the young hanyou whispered "Hana… make sure… that Takai doesn't hit on anyone… Takai, make sure… Hana is looked after properly…"

Laughing a bit, Inu stared at Hana, giving her a soft and gentle smile as he whispered "Hana… I… I love you so much… Don't… don't ever… forget me…" With that, Inu closed his eyes, his head falling over to the side, his silvery bangs covering his eyes…

The only sound that echoed through the meadow was the sound of Hana's cries of Inu's name… for the man that she loved, was dead.


	16. I Am

Hana cried… she cried and cried… Her throat was sore from her screaming out Inu's name… he couldn't be… this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to stay with her forever… Damn it, she felt so useless right now… how could she call herself an elemental sorcerous when she couldn't even use her powers to save the man she loved so deeply?

Sniffling, Hana looked at her hand and stared at the star shaped sapphire that Inu had given her… How could she admire its beauty when the one that gave it to her was long gone?

"Inu… damn it, you promised that you would never fall in battle to scum…" Takai sobbed out… that was the promise that they had made when they were younger… the young man could still remember that day so clearly…

_Inu and Takai sat on the roof of the school, Inu had just taken care of some bullies that were trying to beat up both of the boys. Though, Inu had easily taken care of those jerks. Sure, Takai normally didn't fight in those kinds of battles but this time, there was a problem…_

_There was a girl that those guys were trying to grab at if you get his drift._

_Inu had managed to kick those assholes asses. Which, was a bit tougher than he had thought that it would be this time… for this time, Inu had to use part of his demon strength to beat them, though it was still an easy battle none the less… but it made Inu wonder how many battles he could do to keep his inhuman strength a secret… it didn't make sense to him, but sometimes, he felt like they only wanted to fight him to get a taste of his power… to get a taste of his strength first hand._

_Shaking his head, Inu turned to his friend as Takai pulled out some of the box lunches from Inu's bag… this was pretty much normal by now. Takai preferred the lunches that Inu's mother made, so his mom made an extra lunch for Takai, and of course the young teen would go into his bag and take out his lunch box which would be purple while Inu's was red so they wouldn't get mixed up in the least._

_Though, it would be nice if Takai gave Inu some kind of heads up before going into his bag, it was starting to get annoying by now. Sighing softly, Inu walked over to his bag and pulled out his lunch box after Takai had pulled out the one for him._

_"So, what do you think is going to happen now Inu?" asked the young teen as he started to eat his lunch._

_Inu just shrugged; he didn't really know what was going to happen… Looking over at his best friend, Inu noticed that Takai had at least a black eye and a few scratches on his face… A sure sign that he was in the middle of a fight…_

_A fight where he barley did anything…_

_Running his clawed hand through his hair, Inu sat down and started to eat his ramen… though, as he ate, he couldn't help but wonder why the fights were always getting tougher and tougher… Was it something about Inu that brought people to him to fight? If so, what was it? What could it possibly be?_

_Shaking his head, the young man kept on eating his meal… but then, he had thought of something… "Yo, Takai…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Let's make a promise…"_

_"What kind of promise? Don't tell me you're going to ask me out." laughed Takai, falling over onto his back as he stared at the look on his friend's face, which only served to piss off the young hanyou all the more._

_"Dude that is just wrong, I like girls." Growled out Inu, narrowing is eyes into slits as he stared at his laughing friend. Shaking his head, Inu calmly said "I meant a promise that we won't let anyone beat us no matter what. No matter who the opponent is, we will never let them beat us. We will never fall to scum."_

_Takai stopped laughing and sat up with a nod. He liked that idea… there was no way that they were ever going to let anyone beat them. Ever! With that, Inu and Takai gave each other a high five that echoed through the entire school… only to be added with a yell of pain._

_"Dude you broke my hand!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

Takai just couldn't believe it… their one promise had been broken… Inu had been defeated by his opponent and now… he was gone. There was no way that this can be happening, yet Inu's pale complexion was all the proof he needed to be told that he was gone. The young slayer slammed his fist into the ground, feeling like he had failed to keep Inu safe… they protected and helped each other for Inu was the only friend he had, as was Takai for Inu.

"Hana, we have to move his body somewhere safe."

"…"

It seemed that Hana was in shock… not that Takai could blame her… it was so easy to tell that she loved the half-demon despite what his bloodline was. Narrowing his eyes, Takai grabbed Inu's body and carried him on his back. They had to get out of there to keep Inu safe… it was the least that they could do for him…

Grabbing Hana's arm, Takai started to run as fast as he could. Hana had a little trouble trying to keep up, though she knew that they had to get out of there… least when she snapped out of her shock.

Takai ran as far and as fast as his legs would allow… he had to guess that they were at least twenty feet away from where the battle was taking place… that was a bit of a good thing for them for the time being. Gently setting Inu down on the grass, Takai stared at Inu's peaceful face…

If it wasn't for the hole in his chest, it looked like Inu was only sleeping… and having a peaceful dream at that.

But that wasn't the case, they knew that he was gone… there was no way that anyone could survive a blow to the chest like that… Rubbing his forehead, Takai didn't know what they are to do now… There was no way that they could keep carrying Inu's body like this… it would start to slow them down, but he also wouldn't just leave his best friend's body…

"I can't believe he's really gone…"

"I know… Inu was always so tough and never backed down from a battle… Whatever happened before must have prevented him from knowing any danger was near him… It must have tugged at his heart to have prevented that from happening." Takai whispered softly, looking over at the teary woman whom, his friend had fallen in love with; Takai wondered if there was anything that they could do for him… "Hana, can we do anything to help Inu?"

Hana could only shake her head. "No… those spells were lost to my family for a very long time. We don't know if the spells were real or not."

Takai cursed, this was just great! This was not what they needed right now… He would have to think of a better plan right about now…

_Meanwhile…_

_Inu opened his eyes… blinking slowly, he wondered where he was… The world around him was nothing but darkness… where was he? Standing on his shaky feet, the young man tried to remember what had happened… Rubbing his forehead, the young man tried to think… tried to think on where he could be… but… he couldn't…_

_He didn't even remember his name…_

_Shaking his head, he wondered around… thinking that maybe this world would give him some answers… wherever this was…_

_AS he looked, he couldn't help but see strange places… a nice looking homey building… standing there was a woman with long black hair… beautiful brown eyes and a warm smile. Inu just stared at her… he knew her… he… he didn't know how but he knew her._

_"… Mom…?" was the word that Inu thought of… was that really his mother? It would make some sense… he had her hair colouring… and her eyes… Looking down, he saw a pond… kneeling down in front of it, Inu tilted his head to the side… wondering why this pond was here… it wasn't before… Shaking his head, Inu poked the water, wanting to make sure that it was real…_

_As soon the tip of his finger hit the water, Inu heard something…_

_"Inu…"_

_Huh?_

_"Inuyasha…"_

_Inuyasha…? Was that his name? What kind of name was Inuyasha? He preferred…_

_"Inu… that's my name…"_

_"That is correct…"_

_Looking around, Inu wanted to know what was going on… who was that? Who was talking to him? But no matter where he looked, he couldn't find the source of the voice… it was as if he was talking to himself, rather than hearing a new voice… for the voice sounded like his own… no, not completely like his own, it was deeper and filled with a higher wisdom than his own…_

_"Who are you?" called out Inu as he looked around, trying to figure out just who this mystery man was._

_"Why, I am a part of you Inu…"_

_Growling Inu rose to his feet and lifted a fist as if getting ready for a fight… or wanting a fight. "Just who the fuck are you damn it!" This was really starting to piss off the young hanyou; there was no way that he was going to let this… mystery man mess with his head! Narrowing his eyes, the young man kept on looking around for any source of the man… wanting to see why he was tormenting him like this!_

_"Now, now Inu… I only wish to speak to my grandson."_

_"Grandson?"_

_Looking at the fog that had surrounded the place, Inu noticed a figure coming out of it… It was a tall man with long hair pulled up in a high ponytail… Though, what had confused Inu the most was the face…_

_The man looked like an older version of Inu, and a more mature version of his father… wait… how did he know what his father looked like?_

_Looking at the man's outfit, it was an outfit that almost looked like his Uncle Sesshoumaru's kimono… wait a minute… he has an uncle? Shaking his head, he stared at the man, though he couldn't help but notice the armour he wore… it almost looked like Sesshoumaru's but, this had more metal plating… and the strange furry thing wasn't around his shoulder like Sesshoumaru's was… no, it hung past his shoulders almost like a cape… and finally, there were the blue stripes on his cheeks…_

_Those were the only differences between himself and this man…_

_But for some reason… he wasn't shocked or confused as to why he has silver hair and golden eyes that shined like the morning sun…_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm your grandfather." Said the man in a kind voice… Inu couldn't believe this… this man was his grandfather… wait… did he ever meet his grandfather before? He couldn't remember… his memories were still missing… the only thing he could remember… was his own name. "And your past life…"_

_Wait… past life… what did he mean by that? There was no way that this man could be his past life… if that were the case than this man had to be dead and… wait…_

_"Am I…?"_

_"Dead?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Yes and no…"_

_What did that mean? How can he be dead but at the same time not? That did NOT make any kind of sense to the young man in the least._

_His grandfather on the other hand just chuckled softly as he walked over to his grandson. Snapping his fingers, two stumps appeared which allowed for the two of them to sit down. "Inu… do you know what you are?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Think… does this appearance seem familiar to you at all?" said his grandfather… that had gotten Inu to think… he has seen his reflection but, for some reason it didn't seem right for him at all… Frowning, Inu tried to think… but no matter what he couldn't think… But he did want some answers…_

_"Where are we?"_

_"The border of the spirit world."_

_"The border?"_

_"Yes, you see… you were not meant to die yet Inu. You still had your whole life ahead of you but… the item you were protecting was stolen from you and you had lost your life… so to speak, in the process."_

_He tried to think… wait… he could faintly remember images…_

_A girl…_

_A boy…_

_A tall man who he knew had to be his father…_

_A short teenager with a tail…_

_Were these people important in his life? They had to be… why else would he see them in his mind… Shaking his head, Inu looked up at his grandfather once more as he asked "why can't I remember much?"_

_The man gave a sad smile as he said "it's because you died a violent death. You were meant to live a peaceful life with the one you love." Inu rubbed his forehead, trying to think on the people that had popped up into his mind… The boy… no, the teen… he remembered him… dark hair and blue sapphire eyes… a pervert…_

_His best friend Takai… he remembered him…_

_But who was the girl? Gritting his teeth, he tried to think on her… tried to focus on her…_

_"Don't push yourself Inu. You cannot remember all of them if you force yourself too. You will remember once you know who you are."_

_Inu looked up at his grandfather, what did he mean by that? He knew what he was… he was a human… wasn't he?_

_"Inu… your whole life you've wondered why you've had these powers… the powers that came from your heritage… the powers that course through your very veins… the blood of a demon, and a priestess."_

_"Demon? Priestess?"_

_"Yes, your mother was a priestess; your father was a half-demon that had turned into a demon while you were being conserved."_

_"Gross, that is something I did not want to hear."_

_His grandfather could only chuckle. Ah to be young and alive once more…_

_Inu just stared at his grandfather, wondering if there was more to be said… "Inu… you hold a power that has been long forgotten. You absorbed dark energy and purify it within your very body and unleash it. But you never learned how to control it. Every time you would absorb the energy, it would remain dark because you are not using your sacred powers."_

_He could remember that… every time he would suck in dark energy from people… but was always transformed because he held in too much of that negative energy… Shaking his head, Inu just stared at his grandfather, as if asking him to explain more about it… but was too afraid to ask… not that you could blame him… even while he was nothing but a soul, his grandfather still contained great and frightening power…_

_"You only wanted to fight… so because of that your own negative energy would mix causing it to grow till you would almost burst from the energy. If you want it to be pure… you need to think of something positive."_

_Think of something positive… what did he have to think about that would be positive? People hated him… people only wanted to be with him because he was powerful, strong… wait… He remembered someone… his friend Takai didn't care about his powers. He thought that his powers were amazing… he was the first one outside of his family to have accepted him for who he was…_

_Then… there was Hana… His face went red thinking about her… she… she looked at him with joy… she looked at him as if he was normal and not something else… how could he have forgotten about her? He… he loves her…_

_Rubbing his eyes, Inu felt like his heart was breaking… he remembered how he died… the Shikon was within his heart… and Naraku stole it pretending to be his father…_

_"Inu… what is true power…?"_

_Inu narrowed his eyes as he knew the answer… it wasn't just training… it wasn't about seeking power… it wasn't about destroying your enemies or destroying at all. No, it was nothing like that. It was… "the power to protect… the power to protect those you hold dear in your heart. It's about protecting those you love and who mean the world to you."_

_His grandfather couldn't help but smile… he had learned a lesson that took his two sons hundreds of years to learn. Chuckling, the older man rose to his feet and stared at his grandson… now, there was only his memories that he had to deal with… the only way to awaken… "Tell me Inu… who are you…?"_

_Inu blinked in confusion… staring up at his grandfather as he tried to think of the answer… no, he didn't have to think at all. For, the young man already knew that answer. Rising to his feet, Inu said "I am Inuyasha Higurashi, son of Inuyasha and Kagome, grandson of InuTashino the TaiYoukai of the West and, the protector of the Shikon no Tama!"_

_InuTashino smiled, he was impressed though what really made him smile was as Inu had said those words, his human body disappeared in a burst of light… and was replaced by his hanyou body… though his birthmarks were now coloured in… now, they were sapphire blue much like his own… Patting his grandson on the shoulder, he calmly said "you can go back now…"_

_"But… my heart was…"_

_"Yes, I know that it was removed… but do not worry Inu…"_

_"Why?"_

_InuTashino smiled before he explained the reason why… just why and how Inu was going to return…_

Takai and Hana had grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Inu's body… least, up to his shoulders. It would protect his body while Takai went to help Inuyasha. As for Hana, she could easily create a barrier around herself to keep herself safe. Takai hasn't left yet, for he was preparing for battle.

"You sure you're going to be alright on your own Hana?" asked Takai for what felt like the hundredth time. Hana just nodded, she knew that it was risky to be by herself but at the moment, she didn't think that she could leave Inu yet… she wanted to stay with him for as long as possible before they were to bury him. It was the least she could do right?

"I'm sure Takai… Inuyasha and Shippou need you right now… not me. I can easy protect myself."

Nodding, Takai ran off, sword in hand…

Hana sighed softly, looking at her hand… staring at the necklace that Inu had given her… who would have known that he had made something so beautiful… he seemed like a rough and tough guy that would never make this kind of thing… but, it showed just how sensitive he could be despite hiding or wanting to hide it.

It made her wonder if they would meet in heaven… though, for some reason she had started to doubt it… that they would never meet up in heaven at all…

Sniffling, Hana started to cry softly in her hands… feeling that she had failed him… she never had a chance to tell him how she felt… he told her and… and she couldn't… She just couldn't tell him how she had felt. Right now, it felt like her heart was being crushed because she couldn't have told him about her love for him.

"Inu, I'm so sorry…" sobbed out the crying woman.

Suddenly, there was a groan…

Blinking in confusion, Hana looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from… it made her worry that it was a demon that had found them… that it smelt Inu's flesh and wanted to devour him. But, when she looked down… Hana thought that she saw his skin regaining some colour… but how was that possible? There was no way that he should have regained his colouring… (Not that she was complaining)

Slowly, Hana reached her hand out to Inu's neck… letting her last shred of hope to hang by a single thread…

She pressed two fingers onto his neck… trying to see if what she thought was really happening… that he was really coming back to her… Gulping, Hana waited for any sign of a pulse… she waited… and waited… But nothing… there wasn't a pulse… Hana felt that her world had crashed down on her once more. Her hope was ripped out of her when she failed to feel a pulse in Inu…

But, just before she removed her fingers… she felt it…

_… Thump… thump… thump…_

It couldn't be…

_Thump… thump… thump…_

She felt it… a small and weak pulse in the base of his neck… he was really coming back! Or, was this only a sign that he was getting weaker and weaker, as a way to torment her? Hana didn't want to think about it… that he was going to be forever out of her reach. She just wanted to be with him but…

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_

His pulse was… stronger? Staring at him with tear filled eyes; Hana didn't know what was going on… was he really coming back to her? Or was this a trick of her depressed state? She didn't know… and didn't care… it brought hope back into her life…

"Inu?" whispered Hana after removing her fingers from his neck… she just stared at him… as if waiting for a responds… to see if he had somehow returned to the world of the living. Though… right now it didn't seem like he was going to respond to her at all… maybe, just maybe it had been wishful thinking… that it was only in her head. That she wanted to have Inu so bad that she would have resulted in only thinking that he had regain a pulse… that he had somehow regain colour into his skin.

Just as she was about to turn her head away, unable to stare at Inu anymore… the most amazing thing had happened just then…

Inu's eyes had snapped open.


	17. Finally Gone

Hana couldn't believe her eyes… Inu was awake! And he was alive, but how was that possible with the hole in his chest? None of this was making sense, not that she was complaining about this. It was amazing to see that he was alive, but… his heart had stopped over an hour ago… there was no way that he could be alive right now… "Inu, you're okay!" shouted Hana as she wrapped her arms around the living hanyou's neck, sobbing into his shoulder…

Inu looked over at the sobbing girl, not sure what he was supposed to do, all he knew… was that he knew this girl. Giving a soft smile, Inu wrapped his arms around her… memories slowly returning to his mind… the memories that he hadn't gathered from the other world returning to him.

He knew Hana…

Hana was someone close to him… close to his heart and his soul… Inu knew that he loved her more than anything in this world. And nothing would stop that from happening. Giving a gentle smile, he pushed her back for a moment, giving her a serious face. Now, wasn't the time to cry about him being alive… now was the time for battle.

"Where is… where… is…" Inu had to think, who did this to him in the first place? Of all the memories why didn't that ass's name come to his mind? Shaking his head, the young man tightened his eyes as he tried to think of his name. Screw it… "Where are the others?"

Hana pointed to the left, the opening of the field where they were fighting the monster that had taken his life.

Nodding to her, Inu pushed himself to his feet and took a deep breath. The hole in his chest didn't disappear, and he knew why that was. He had to get the Shikon back; it was the only way for the wound to go away… Narrowing his eyes, Inu ran toward the action… the only thoughts in his mind was that he had to save his family… he had to save those dear to his heart… if he defeated this demon, than the past would be restored to the way it should be.

With nothing but peace... with the peace that the world had worked so hard to gain from all of this war… and nothing would stop Inu from finishing his personal task.

Inu tightly held the hilt of his sword, he knew that he had to do something when he arrived… but, how to sneak up on that ass… damn it his name just wasn't coming to him at all. Shaking his head, he knew that he would still have the element of surprise till he had exposed himself to them, showing that he was alive and well.

Narrowing his eyes, Inu poked his head out of the bush, trying to see if he could find a good opening for an attack. But so far, nothing came to mind… he had no way of fighting this guy as of yet… Taking a deep breath, Inu knew that his father and best friend were fighting this guy… so it was easy to get an opening… he hoped anyway.

Closing his eyes, the young man took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm himself down… trying to think of what he could do… trying to think on an attack that he could do… unless, he gave him a shock… Eyes snapping open, Inu couldn't help but smirk… yeah… a shock that shouldn't be possible…

"Naraku, I'll make you pay for taking my son's life with your death!" shouted Inuyasha as he swung the Tetsusaiga.

Takai was in shock when he saw the power of the mighty fang… To him, it just looked like a rusty piece of crap and now… it looked like a fang. Shaking his head, the young sacred slayer knew that he had to stop this man; after all… he had to keep that promise, to never lose to scum. Narrowing his eyes, the young man grabbed his sword, fuelling it with sacred energy…

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha as he swung the sword; Takai took this chance to help give more energy to the attack. Swinging the sword it threw the sacred energy that had once been within the blade and went to the glowing yellow lights of demonic energy. The yellow energy of demonic energy changed, growing bigger and more powerful as it hit Naraku.

Only… he survived.

"Damn it, the jewel it protecting him from our attacks… We need the jewel to stop him."

"But how, no one can get near him for that to work…"

Both men knew that it would be impossible for this fight to be won… Takai couldn't help but wonder, if this is why the future turned out the way it did… was it because Naraku couldn't be stopped in time? Because no one had the power to stop him… it was the only thing that would make sense to him…

Looking over to his left, Takai saw that Shippou was floating up in the sky as some kind of… pink… balloon… thing… as if he was trying to find an opening for an attack that would finish him off, as was Kirara. But Takai highly doubted that would be the case; there was no way that they could beat him… They had to retreat and bury Inu… he deserved a final resting place…

"Now you'll all die!" shouted Naraku as he slammed his newly grown fingers into the ground as roots. The roots buried themselves into the ground, only to appear below the heroes, wrapping themselves around their bodies to prevent them from doing anything…

Takai was wrapped up by his ankles and wrists and held high in the sky as he struggled. Damn it, he could only channel his powers through his hands… damn it all to hell! "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you where you stand! I'll make sure that you never see the light of day, I'll make you burn, I'll make you wish that you were dead and burn your soul to ashes!" shouted the teen as he struggled.

As for Inuyasha, the vines that were Naraku's fingers started around his ankles and coiled themselves up his body up to his shoulders. Inuyasha growled as he tried to break free, but the vines were slowly starting to crush him.

Shippou gasped and his bubble form disappeared as he fell toward Naraku, holding his sword as he tried to slash the demon in half with his sword. Narrowing his eyes, the young fox demon tried to finish off the demon with his sword, but before that could happen, a free vine of Naraku's fingers shot out of the ground and coiled itself around Shippou.

Naraku let out a dark laughter. "You'll all die here! You'll all die by my hands and I'll savour your screams as you all beg for mercy, no one will ever help you now." Laughed Naraku as he tightened his hold on the three men, but as he had said those words, there was a loud and angry howl coming from the forest which had caused everyone to look toward the trees… and were shocked at what they saw.

For bursting out of the trees, was a huge white dog with blue strips on the cheeks, right on the muzzle…

Inuyasha stared at the demon in shock; he had heard stories of a giant dog demon before, his father… the only demon with sapphire strips on his cheeks, something he had only seen in a few rare paintings that Myoga had shown him as a child. "Father?" whispered Inuyasha in shock, not sure what the hell was going on… there was no way that this could be his father… his father was dead!

"You cannot be alive InuTashino! There is no way that you could be alive; you were killed over two hundred years ago!"

The dog smirked before jumping through the air, and ripped the vines, freeing everyone. Takai was in shock, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him, there was no way that this could be… Shaking his head, the young man looked up and saw the whole in the demon's rib cage, could this be… "Inu?"

Inu looked down at Takai and smirked a little before turning his gaze to Naraku. That was when Takai confirmed it; there was no one that did a smirk such as that, Takai would recognise his smirk anywhere.

"Dude you're alive!" shouted Takai in surprise, not that he was complaining, looks like Inu kept his promise after all. The only difference; is that Takai didn't get a broken hand like last time.

Inu growled at Naraku, leapt through the air baring his paw downward at Naraku only for his body to glow white, blinding just about everyone, but Takai who just so happened to have put on some sunglasses. Inu's body had started to shrink down till he was in his real form. Screaming out a battle cry, Inu held the Yin-Yang blade in his hands as he slashed at Naraku, the force of the hit had sent the demon flying and hit a tree.

Naraku growled when he opened his eyes from the blinding pain that surged through his spine, he couldn't help but glare at the hanyou boy. "How are you alive?" shouted Naraku as he tried to push himself up, his body still shook with the numbing pain.

Inu just smirked at Naraku and swung his sword as he held it out at his side. "What do you mean? I've only been in a state of suspended animation."

"You had a hole in your chest!"

"Yes, but there was one thing that kept me alive long enough." Whispered Inu with a smirk that grew with Naraku's frustration, he couldn't believe how easy it was to annoy this guy. Seeing Naraku's confused face, Inu just smirked, oh how much fun it was to see the confusion on his face. "Have you noticed that a tiny shard of the jewel is missing? Or are you as stupid as you look?"

Naraku howled in rage as he charged at the smirking hanyou.

Inu laughed and jumped through the air, back flipping, doing cart wheels as he dodged each and every attack that Naraku tried to throw at Inu. There was no way that he was going to get a hit at this rate. Naraku was fast, but Inu was faster. Smirking, the young hanyou held his sword over his shoulder, pumping a mixture of sacred and demonic energy through the hilt, and into the blade. Closing his eyes, Inu pictured himself absorbing all the demonic energy that was flowing through the air, purifying it through his very pours, feeling as it flowed through his body being purified as it entered his sword.

As the pure energy was flowing into his sword, Inu focused on his own demonic energy… forcing it to flow through his very essence… forcing it to flow through his body and into the sword that was his to claim, by using an attack that shouldn't be possible, only for one, who was made of sacred, and demonic energy…

Someone who was born of a demon, and one with sacred powers, someone who could harness both and not have their body burned to ashes.

Naraku growled, he wasn't going to let anyone beta him. There was no way that he was going to lose some half-demon brat! Growling, Naraku jumped to his feet and charged at Inu if he could stop the hanyou's energy collecting, than he would have a chance to stop them.

Inuyasha growled and swung his sword at Naraku, hoping to block his path toward his son. But sadly, his attack missed for Naraku had ducked from the attack from the adult hanyou. Inuyasha cursed, he had to stop Naraku before he could get to Inu, with an attack like this, Inu didn't have time to keep building up energy or else Naraku would kill him!

"Hold on dude!" shouted Takai as he grabbed the bone boomerang from his back, held onto the end and spun on the heels of his feet. Wanting to build up both speed and power for the attack, pumping all of his strength into his arms, Takai swung the weapon at Naraku and watched as the weapon sped through the air.

Building up speed and power as it spun through the air, heading toward Naraku as he sped toward his friend. Takai had to give Inu some more time; it was the only way to get this attack ready to finish off Naraku… Takai wasn't sure how though, but he knew that this attack would be enough to kill Naraku for good…

Naraku just smirked, jumped over the swinging boomerang and kicked Takai when he was close to him. "You cannot win boy. You are not as strong as Miroku and Sango." Said Naraku as he smirked at the wincing boy, for the force of the kick had caused the young teen to skid on the grass a few feet. Takai glared at Naraku and screamed out for his friend to move!

But Inu couldn't move…

Naraku was mere inches from Inu now…

Naraku was about to attack…

Takai and Inuyasha both screamed for Inu to stop and just attack… but he didn't…

Suddenly, just when they thought that Naraku would kill Inu, a new voice entered the battle… a voice they all thought wouldn't be heard in this battle.

_" Invoco super matrem terram teneat te inimici tui adesto vineam tuam obligare vult malum tenebras domum tuam!"_ (I call upon the mother earth; please help thee to bind our enemy with thy vines of thy power to bind the evil that wishes to bring darkness to thy home!)

Everyone was surprised that Hana arrived… they all thought that she wouldn't want to get involved in this battle that had taken Inu's life before he had somehow returned. However that had happened, there was no way of knowing, least not fully. Only Inu would be able to tell them that.

Inu couldn't help but smile, that had been what he needed, something to keep the evil demon bound long enough for him to complete the spell. His eyes narrowing as he stared at the man, he had gathered enough energy within his own body.

_"Within light there is darkness,  
but do not try to understand that darkness.  
Within darkness there is light,  
but do not look for that light.  
Light and darkness are a pair,  
like the foot before and the foot behind in walking.  
Each thing has its own intrinsic value  
and is related to everything else in function and position.  
Ordinary life fits the absolute as a box and its lid.  
The absolute works together with the relative,  
like two arrows meeting in mid-air"_

Naraku's eyes widened when he saw the energy flowing around the young man, the power was leaking through his very pours, swirling around him as if protecting him from anything that would try to hurt him. "Blazing Shadow!" shouted Inu as he charged at Naraku, jumped through the air and slammed the sword into his chest. Naraku's eyes were wide with pain, how was it possible that the jewel wasn't healing his wound? Or pushing him back?

"Confused? I should hope so, for the reason why I was able to do this… is because you don't have a full Shikon Jewel… I have a piece of it left which gives me the power to destroy you once and for all. You never had the power in the first place. The Shikon, broke a piece of it off, and left it within my heart. So long as I had faith in those who had faith in me, the jewel gave me the power to repair the damage in the time flow. Now, you can never come back and hurt anyone ever again."

With that, Inu twisted the sword within Naraku's chest, the glowing pink orb flew out of Naraku, and into the whole of Inu's chest. He couldn't help but smirk as Naraku turned to ash… It… it was done…

Naraku was finally dead.


	18. The End, For Now

Inu couldn't believe it… Naraku was finally gone… he just couldn't believe that he was really gone. His father had said that it had been a surprise to even him, since Naraku normally had a way to bring himself back to life in a sense… But, they were sure that he was gone… there were no remains… there was no doll or whatever Shippou had said to him…

Though, he wasn't complaining…

If Naraku was really gone, least, destroyed in the past than that would mean that he wouldn't have survived into the future… so that would mean that everyone would be alive… Inu couldn't help but to smile at the thought of seeing his mom again… his uncle… his grandmother… everyone. Right now, life was perfect…

Least, for the moment…

Sighing softly, the young teen looked at the river before him… just staring at it. They had returned to the village yesterday, they had a long journey back to the village before he, his father and Takai return to the future. Though, he also knew that he would be leaving so many people behind… Sango, Miroku… Shippou… Hana… Sighing softly, the young man didn't want to leave this place, he felt so at peace here… he could be what he was instead of hiding it when he went home…

But he also knew that he didn't belong here…

Staring at his reflection, he looked the same but the two birthmarks on his face had been coloured in when he had awakened to his true power… now, they won't fade away… it would be hard to hide them unless he just says they're tattoos that he had recently gotten… That would work… reaching up slowly, Inu ran his index finger over the stripe on his left cheek and frowned… the skin was too smooth to be a tattoo… it just felt like real soft skin..

"Then again, they don't have to even touch it…" Inu thought out loud…

"Inu, you okay?"

Blinking out of his thoughts, Inu turned around and saw his best friend walking over and taking a seat. They had been friends long enough to sense when the other was upset about something. Inu sighed as he said "I just don't know how to feel… I mean, we killed Naraku…"

"You mean you killed Naraku…"

"Whatever and I just feel so at peace here… at home here… I want to stay and learn more about my powers but I know that I don't belong here… I have to go back to my mom and make sure that she's okay."

"Inu, you belong in both worlds dude… think about it, your mother is from the future, and your father is from this time… the reason why you feel like you belong here, is not just because of the peace here but because you are of both." Calmly said Takai as he stared at his friend, his words did make Inu smile a little bit… now, if only Takai could not be a pervert and grope every girl he sees.

Sighing softly, Inu pushed himself up to his feet as he said "might as well say good bye…"

"It's Hana isn't it…? That's another reason why you don't want to leave."

"Yeah…"

"Dude, she knows that you love her…"

"She doesn't feel the same Takai… Who would love someone who is a half-demon? I was never accepted in our time why would I be accepted by a girl here? Let's just go…" Inu said before walking away… right now, he just wanted to go get his father and leave… he had to go home and see his family.

Though, as he walked he knew that the only good bye he'd be doing was to this world… Inu didn't think that he would be able to say good bye to anyone… mostly to Hana… the thought of saying good bye to her broke his heart… Inu just knew that if he even tried to say good bye that it would only hurt all the more for him… Looking up at the sky, the young man wondered if his life would get better or worse in the future…

Would he be able to control his urges to fight?

Would they get worse?

Sighing softly, Inu looked up and saw his father standing by the well… more like he was in his own world… Frowning, he walked over to Inuyasha as he asked "you okay dad?"

Turning his head, Inuyasha sighed as he said "yeah, fine… Just thinking on how much your mother had changed. I wonder if she still has feelings for me… or anything at all… Does she hate me for not coming back for fifteen years?"

"She still loves you dad… Mom never dated anyone… she waited for you and she'll always wait for you."

Inuyasha gave his son a soft smile only to sigh. "Kagome always was stubborn… she wouldn't let anything stop her that's for sure… and her love never stopped like her battling spirit." Laughing softly, Inuyasha messed his son's hair a bit before turning around for a moment. "Hm… Inu, you have a guest… me and Takai will go in and wait for you… I know you would want to be alone with her…" With that, Inuyasha grabbed Takai's shirt and jumped into the well with Takai screaming.

Inu just blinked in confusion, who would be here? Tilting his head, the young hanyou turned his head only to stare in shock when he saw Hana… standing there in the afternoon sunlight… she looked so beautiful... Blushing softly, he looked away trying to think on what he was to say… what could he say to her?

"Inu… weren't you going to say good bye to me?" Hana said with a choked up sob…

Inu didn't turn to face her… he could easily smell her tears, and knew that if he turned around… he would want to wrap his arms around her and hold her to his chest… never wanting to let go of her. Damn it why did he have to love her so much? Why? "I don't like good byes… the only good bye I was going to make, was to this timeline… I don't belong here."

"Do I mean nothing to you?"

Inu remained silent…

"Don't you care about me at all? Were those words you spoke to me… about loving me… a lie? Were you only saying that just to pull at my heart?" She said, tears starting to pool in her beautiful blue eyes… Inu knew she was crying… his body shook trying to fight his desire to wrap his arms around her and never wanting to let go of her… but, he had to remain strong or fear that she would get too attached to him. "You don't care about me! The only thing you wanted… was to stop Naraku right? I… I guess you got what you wanted… you never cared about me, it… it was all an act…"

That broke him… Inu turned and wrapped his arms around Hana and held her close to his chest. "Damn it… I didn't think it would be this hard…"

Hana looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. Inu had his head buried into her shoulder, not able to look at her… He took a deep inhale hoping that would calm his nerves… his body shook with the fear of leaving Hana and never seeing her again…

"I don't want to leave but I have too. I belong in my time… I… I don't want to leave because I care so much about you…" Shaking his head, Inu punched himself in the face as he said "no, I shouldn't say care… I… I love you. The words I spoke when I was… dying were true. I love you, I… I never loved anyone like you before…"

Pulling back, Inu stared at Hana, tears in his own eyes. He really didn't want to leave, but he knew that it was for the best… if he does return, maybe… maybe it would be possible to be with her… least, if she loved him just as much as he did her… Closing his eyes, Inu placed his forehead against Hana's as he whispered "I didn't think I could face you Hana… I love you, but I don't think I could handle it if you rejected me. I just couldn't face that, I know that if you rejected me that I would fall apart."

Hana frowned as she listened to his words.

Only to smile as she said "I wouldn't do that… Because, I love you too Inuyasha, I fell in love with you when you saved me from that wolf demon."

Inu pulled back and stared at Hana in shock, she fell in love with him that soon? Why didn't he notice that? Or, was it because he didn't want to notice it at all? Knowing that if she did have feelings for him that it would have been because of his looks… but, she loved him because he saved her life? Least it was better than his looks, that's for sure. Looking down at Hana, Inu tried to think on what he should do… but, he knew that he had to leave; the well might not stay open for long…

Lifting her chin with his index finger, Inu leaned down and kissed her softly…

The kiss was amazing, no, it was more than that… he couldn't describe how amazing the kiss was but it made him feel like he was on cloud nine, maybe in heaven. He wasn't sure, only that he felt so happy and content in this one kiss. Inu knew that he didn't want this kiss to ever end… but sadly, Inu knew that he would have to end it if he was to get through the well in time. Sighing softly, he pulled back and stared at Hana with a sad gaze…

"Hana… I promise that I will come back to you." Inu smiled gently as he placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb against the soft skin… Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered "I will come back; nothing will stop me from returning to you. My love for you is a burning flame that will never go out no matter what…" With that, he gave her one last deep, loved filled kiss before turning and jumping through the well.

As he passed through the well, Inu couldn't help but smile… all this time, he had been worried over nothing… Hana loved him as much as he loved her and he was just being a worry wart. Laughing gently, he landed at the bottom of the well and looked up. Noticing that instead of a sky, it was the roof of the well house.

He was home…

Taking a deep breath, Inu jumped up and landed outside of the well and stared at his father and Takai. "Ready to go home?" asked Inuyasha, Inu and Takai both nodded… Takai of course left to his own home saying he'll see Inu at school when they go back. Of course, Inu had a feeling that they had been gone for quite a while since when he first fell in, his uncle was yelling at him hoping to catch him…

So, he'd have to guess that he was gone for a week? Maybe longer… he wasn't sure at the moment, but what he did know was that his mom would be so happy to see his father was back and would be with them again.

As they jumped over buildings, Inu wondered how his mother would react to seeing him in a red robe that matched his fathers. Or… would she think that he was his father like… no, she had to know that it would be him instead since… the only difference between the two of them was that Inu had black stripes in his hair while his father's hair was pure silver, that and the blue stripes on his face.

Once they landed outside of the house, Inu stared at his father as he said "stay here… I'll bring mom out to see you." Inuyasha nodded before Inu ran on inside… looking around the house, the young man sniffed the air, he could easily smell the salt in the air… _'Mom's been crying all this time…'_ he thought to himself as a wave of guilt washed over him. _'Mom, I'm sorry that I made you cry…'_ Inu walked into the kitchen to see his mother sitting down at the table… her elbows on the table, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed softly…

"Mom…?"

Kagome's head lifted from her hands and stared over at Inu… He wasn't sure what she was going to do, he had expected her to yell at him… Instead, Kagome ran to Inu and wrapped her arms around him and cried… "Inu, you came back! My baby, what happened to you!"

Inu frowned, he hadn't been expecting that at all… he didn't think his mother would hug him like this but… sighing softly, Inu wrapped his arms around his mom as he said "I… I'm sorry that I've made you worry about me… but, I have a surprise for you."

Kagome pulled back and stared at Inu with confusion, which only served to make him smile all the more. Chuckling, the young man grabbed his mother's wrists and pulled her toward the door so they could go outside for her to see her gift. Looking over at his mother, he saw that she was still very confused not that he could blame her.

Once they were outside, Inu looked around wondering where his father could have gone now…

"Inu, I don't want to be outside right now, I have to clean up and make you some ramen…"

"Did someone say ramen?"

Looking around, Kagome tried to find the source of the voice, only to gasp when she saw Inuyasha jump down from the tree that was in their yard. He stared at Kagome with a soft and gentle smile. "You know how much I love the ramen you make for me…" Kagome just stared at him with wide eyes, unable to speak… it was as if she couldn't breathe at all… "Kagome… you're still as beautiful as the day we became one…"

Kagome moved from her son and slowly walked over to Inuyasha… Inu just smiled at his parents…

"Inuyasha… is… is that really you…?" Kagome said in a soft voice, slowly reaching toward Inuyasha with her hand, wanting to make sure that if he was really there or not. When her hand touched his cheek, Inuyasha only smiled at her… and gently wrapped his hand around hers… "You're… you're really here…" Kagome said before wrapping her arms around him and crying in his chest.

Inu smiled and looked up at the sky… everything was perfect… so far anyway… as he stared at the sky, Inu thought to himself _'Mom and dad are finally together again… she never gave up hope to be with her true love and… I just know that I shouldn't give up either, me and Hana will be together again no matter what… I just know, we'll be together again.'_


End file.
